


Across Alternate Universes

by INTPSlytherin_reylove97



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actually Has a Plot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a nerd, Disguise, F/M, Force Bond, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Kylo is Super Emotional, Like Get It Together and Commit, Luke Is the Ultimate Hermit, Mature because Modern Rey curses like a sailor, Might come off as crack but it's not, Modern Rey Wants to Hide And Everything to Go Back to Normal, Modern Rey and Ben are Hot Messes, Nerfherders, Rom-Com yet Sci-Fi, Space Rey is Devoted AF, The Solos Are Ridiculous And It Is Amazing, Two Ben Solos, Two Reys, Universes Colliding, times two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INTPSlytherin_reylove97/pseuds/INTPSlytherin_reylove97
Summary: Rey Niima couldn’t comprehend why her former foster brother turned friend/co-worker, Ben Solo looking circa 2012, ended up in her apartment, demanding what ‘force dream’ she was imposing on him.Ben Solo did not know how to use this red light, uh, thingy for the life of him, and apparently he is a captured war criminal, in the process of a reformation?--Somehow two Ben Solos from different universes switch places, leaving their Reys to figure out how to handle a Ben vastly different than their own—not to mention the finicky thing called a force bond.





	1. "Who the hell are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I have been a Reylo since the beginning and have finally came around to getting an account.  
> Enjoy!

February 2018

“Shit, Shit, Shit…” Rey muttered to herself as she struggled to get her boots on. She was running late—extremely late. Sure, Luke was understanding, grumpy, but understanding… she just didn’t think he was ‘late-for-the seventh-time-that-month’ level of understanding. The private high school for the next generation of genesis she taught art at was honestly a blessing, despite teaching obnoxious teenagers that probably had more money in their bank account that her. Plus for some reason they all despised the arts—seeing her elective (read: mandatory) art classes as unnecessary.

Luke Skywalker’s favor let her continue her own sculpting at night, while she taught the properties of the color wheel during the day. She had to put at least one of her degrees to use at some point.

Rushing around the apartment, she nearly tripped over the still body lying behind the sofa in her studio (read: cupboard) apartment. “Fuck, bugger! Shit!” She caught herself on her kitchen counter before she tumbled over his large frame. Looking down at him, she rolled her hazel eyes.

Of fucking course it was fucking Ben.

Rey swiftly kicked him on his side with the toe of her ankle boot. Honestly, why did she ever give him a key; didn’t he have his own apartment down the hall to muck about in? “Get up arsehole!” Ben’s slumped form grunted into her old paisley rug she might have stolen from a garage sale. Rey frowned; Ben was usually a light sleeper. Something was wrong. Crouching down, she roughly shook his shoulder “Ben! Get up, you have a class to teach in a half hour.”  With as much strength she could muster, Rey rolled Ben from his side to his back.

A gasp left her lips when she saw a deep scar slashed across his pale face.

“My god, what the fuck happened to you?” Something was definitely wrong. Ben did not have a ridiculously long scar yesterday, nor was he clean shaven. Actually the last time she recalled Ben having zero facial hair was when he was sixteen, and it was for his parents’ wedding. Han and Leia decided to tie the knot when their son was in high school, finally realizing they were stuck with each other and their wasn’t going to be anyone else after being in a relationship for twenty years. The black get-up he was wearing also reminded Rey of younger Ben, his goth-emo phase lasting into his early adulthood, until Rey told him she wasn’t going to go in public with him anymore if he wore the lip ring and guy-liner all the time. They were art students, but that didn’t mean that had to _look_ like the stereotypical art students from those CW teen shows.

Another grunt sounded from him, his eyes blinking open, adjusting to the bright florescent light of Rey’s kitchen. Slowly, Rey leaned over him, speaking softly “Hey, Ben, I think I’m going to call Uncle Luke-”

“Skywalker.” He muttered drowsily, Rey frowning at the use of his uncle’s surname.

“Yeah,” She drew out slowly, “Luke.”

“Skywalker.”

“Yup, I think we’ve established Luke’s last name is Skywalker.” Rey grounded out, trying to not be frustrated with Ben. He must have been hitting the wine hard (he couldn’t handle whiskey like her, his palette apparently more _refined_ ) or… what if someone tried to mug him and he tried to wake her last night before passing out? He didn’t have his wallet, keys, or cellphone with him… or even his glasses! That man was blind as senile Maz on the third floor without his glasses. Dread filled Rey’s gut at the thought of Ben trying to reach her and her not able to help him. What type of err, sort-of-sister? No. Friend? Maybe… Uh…. Neighbor! What kind of _neighbor_ would she be? “Ben, how many fingers am I holding up?”

He blinked at her, his focus drifting from her three fingers in front of him, to her face. She smile sympathetically; Ben was Ben, but she still cared.

“ _You_.” He seethed, his normally disdained brown eyes becoming fiery as he zeroed in on her.

Rey yelped when Ben caught her wrist, swatting his chest half-heartedly. He faltered at her weak assault. “Yes, _me_.” Rey rolled her eyes once more that morning, “Whose other flat would you be in?” His hold on her tightened slightly, but she wrote it off as Ben’s anxiety. “Never mind, we need to get you to urgent care or something, you were out _too_ long for my liking—and where—no when did you get that scar?”

Ben scowled at her, dropping her wrist hastily. “What trick is this?” He quickly stood up, swaying on his feet. Rey stood, trying to grab his forearm to steady him. She flinched with concern when he shifted away from her reach.

“Ben—I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rey stated, her lateness long forgotten as she stared at Ben.

“Of course you do!” He practically growled, Rey’s eyes widening a fraction at the sound. “So what is this? Some force dream, are we both asleep?” When she didn’t answer, his breath started to become frantic—shocking him, but not Rey who immediately sprang into action. She turned to dig in her purse, finding one of Ben’s inhalers. Roughly she invaded his space, forcing him to sit on the edge of the sofa and pump the inhaler in his mouth. Clumsily, he gripped the grey object, eyeing warily as she stepped back.

“You haven’t had an attack in nearly four years.” She stated quietly, trying to understand who exactly was in front of her. Ben… he looked like Ben, but this man cannot be the man she saw yesterday. This man had a nasty yet healed scar, was far more muscular, and had practically ripped her wrist in half. The Ben she saw yesterday had facial hair, wore glasses, and struggled to pick up the huge bag of cat food at the grocery store. Ben wouldn’t be passed out in the middle of her apartment—if he was in trouble last night he would have woke her. Hell, he would have woke ever single member in his family, no matter how annoying he found them.

His gaze was intense as he took in his surroundings, yet soften whenever they drifted to her.

“This… feels too real… to be a force dream, or a force vision.” His baritone reverberated in the room. He swallowed, gaze stuck on her. “You—you look different. Your hair—it was longer.” Rey subconsciously touched her hair, barley long enough to pull into a half ponytail, the ends brushing lightly under her chin. “And what you’re wearing is _completely_ impractical for combat.”

Combat? Sure she took some self-defense classes while at university and knew her way around a boxing bag, but that was the extent of her combat knowledge. Now that he was somewhat standing, she was able to get a better look at him… his attire was clean, more uniformed.

“Who the hell are you?”

* * *

 

In a galaxy, far, far away…

 

Ben Solo blinked at the blinding light, rolling his neck to the side. Did he fall asleep on the couch again? He need to grade those papers, but was it really worth getting a crick in his neck? He only had maybe one or two stand outs in AP Lit. & Composition, the rest only trying to give him what they think he wants from their essay.

He lifted his hand to adjust his glasses, only to find them chained to the table in front of him.

What…?

Dropping his arms down the cool metal table, frantically Ben glanced around the six by six foot room. Both the chair he sat on and the table were bolted to the ground. The door was securely locked, though for some reason he couldn’t shake the feeling there was a horde of people waiting right outside the room.

It resembled some kind of holding cell…Why was he in a holding cell?

“H—Hello?” He called out, his brain blooming with a migraine the longer he sat.

The release of air sounded throughout the room, causing Ben to jump in his seat as the door in front of him opened. Three people he recognized entered the room; Poe, Finn, and his mother. Relief began to edge its way, until he felt the tension in the room directed towards him.

Poe spoke first, “We have decided your punishment for your crimes.” Poe stopped talking, displeasure evident in his tome. Leia cleared her throat threateningly. “Kylo Ren is, for all matters and purposes, dead. Ben Solo is free to live on base, though must be at all times, under the supervision of a high ranking officer or a force sensitive.” Poe all but bit out, his mouth in a hard line. “You know if you weren’t the general’s son, or Rey’s, uh, whatever it is you two are—if I had it my way we would shoot you down.” He spoke with such fury Ben swallowed in fear.

Poe had been his friend growing up. He still kind of was his friend, through a matter of life having a horrible sense of humor. The man had become one of his father’s employees at the old mechanic shop, working on classic cars with Han. Poe then became permanent fixture at Sunday night dinners with the Solos. Which also included Finn and Rey…

“Poe,” Leia chided softly from beside Finn, who seemed oddly quiet throughout the whole ordeal. Finn was one to crack a joke or smile to lighten the tension, but his expression remained firm. “I will like to speak to my son for a moment, before we send him to his quarters.”

The two men filed out of the room, while Leia sat down in the chair across from him.

She pursed her lips, “Somethings not right.” Her gaze focused intensely on him. “They are so consumed by their anger to realize you don’t even look like yourself.”

Ben sighed, some tension easing away from his chest at the wised face of his mother. Even in a formal gown, she looked like she knew the secrets of the world in her smirk. “Mom, where am I?”

Leia gasped softly at the sound of his plea. “I knew it wasn’t you. Three days of isolation doesn’t make you look like a large twig or grow facial hair…” She glanced down at the thick glasses on the table. “Or blind.” She remarked softly. She closed her eyes briefly, before opening them once more. “Your force signature is off.”

“Force…?” He whispered, utterly confused by the mentions of this ‘force’.

“Oh, my son. This is a problem. Those force dampers on your wrist are no help either.” Leia slowly stood from the chair, pressing her com on the sleeve of her coat. “Poe bring in Rey. This is an urgent matter.” Ben’s ears perked at the mention of his former foster sister and friend, Rey.

Fear coursed through his veins at the thought of Rey, of all people, despising him like Poe. Did everyone hate him here? Wherever here was…He knew he did not have the greatest track recorded or was the most sociable, but did that warrant the antagonism?

There was a crackle of displeasure from the other side of the link, “Yes, General.”

Leia looked back up at Ben with guarded familiarity. He quickly realized this wasn’t his mother, but someone _like_ her. Too much like her, yet not the same one who hummed him to sleep when he was a child riddled with nightmares, or the one who smacked sense into him when he ran away one too many times as a teen.

“Please tell me, where ever you are from Rey is there?” Leia asked for reassurance.

Confused, Ben nodded. “Of course. Why--”

At that moment a young woman with determined fierceness entered the room.

“Rey…?” He breathed, but regarded hesitantly.

This… was not Rey.

The Rey he knew had short hair, a bright smile, and too many ruined pants from her paint projects. This woman, no _girl_ , was decidedly younger than the Rey he knew, no older than nineteen. Where his Rey’s eyes were filed with constant mirth or aggravation, this girl’s eyes were far harder—as though she had seen and done horrible things for someone her age.

She was dressed in a grey tunic and darker pants, brown boots reaching her knees, and was muscular? Yup, that was definitely muscle definition on her arms.

Something almost feral passed her previously calm features, her hands slamming down on the metal table, the entire room quaking under her power.

“Who the hell are you?”


	2. "What is a 'Skype'?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren (or ‘Not-Ben’ as Modern Rey likes to call him) realizes Modern Rey is withholding information. Meanwhile, Modern Ben notices something familiar. Answers are given…just not the ones we were asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Force Skype jokes are the best. Expect more meta-jokes in the future. Enjoy!

February 2018

“What planet are we on?”

“Earth.”

“Never heard of it.”

Rey balked at his nonchalant response. “Are you fucking with me?”

Once his initial freak out—which was surprisingly, rather _calm_ —wore off, _Ben_ began his interrogation. Rey followed his orders with some compliance. She sat on the faded pink arm chair, he complied her to sit on with his slightly vicious yet curious gaze, with little fuss. She squeezed her knuckles as _Not_ -Ben loomed before her. Chastising her nerves, Rey reminded herself she had the upper hand here. Before her was a man, a _convoluted_ man from another universe (she did not over analyze _that_ piece of information—somehow she just _knew_ it was the only answer for his presence), who did not know a thing about her or her life.

She was honestly playing an unfair game. Not that she minded.

He held an impressionable air of regality, despite his clearly concussed state. The hard lines of his back were pulled taught from the tension he carried in his shoulders. Rey attempt to keep her eyes from drifting to his muscular physic; her Ben did not have an eight-pack.

Ok, this Ben _didn’t_ have an eight-pack as well, but he was pretty damn close.

“Where I’m from there are _several_ galaxies and sectors. Asking about which planet we are on is a _fairly_ normal question.” Not-Ben answered rather haughtily, arms crossed over his chest petulantly.

No matter the universe, Ben was still an overgrown child.

“I’m _sorry_ , but I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact you _basically_ told me you’re from another universe!” Rey hissed, hands clenched into the worn green fabric of her coat sleeves. “This is not a usual occurrence for me.”

“Well, me neither.” He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, his free hand dropping to rest on his hip.

_Huh…_ The Bens took the same stance when they were exasperated. Rey mentally stored this information away—if they had similar movements and gestures, she wondered what else they had in common.

Not-Ben’s eyes focused above her head. Curious as to what caught his attention, Rey twisted in her seat to look over her shoulder.

The cork board wall of pictures was arranged neatly beside the main entrance of the flat. It was one of the few areas in her living area she kept in well care. Growing up in the foster system, pictures were a luxury she did not experience until she lived with the Solos. The family insisted on pictures for _everything_. The top right corner, the highest Rey could reach, was clustered with photos of the family. Most were from when she was younger, Han and Leia wanting to document all the monumental firsts she would still experience at the age of twelve. Their first Christmas and New Year’s together—even her first period. Leia had bought a cake in celebration of Rey officially entering womanhood.

Ben had flushed from his neck to the tips of his ears when he found out exactly _why_ they were having cake on a random Tuesday afternoon.

While others would feel embarrassed by the slightly overbearing attention, Rey embraced. Never once did she complain when Leia squished her and Ben into a picture or insist they needed a picture at one of her galleries. They were proud of her achievements, no matter how big or little. For most of her childhood, Rey never imagined she would be loved in such a way.

The Solos need to take pictures was somehow passed down to her. Rey found herself to be the person who needed to have photo documentation of every event, no matter how minuscule or massive, on her corkboard.

She saw his eyes linger on the collage of pictures of her with Ben. Some were from when they were in college, Ben with messy raccoon eyes and Rey with rich turquoise streaks in her hair. Others were from forced family photos, both squeezed into Christmas sweaters that were one size too small for each. Then there were the rare, candid ones where she would catch Ben off guard. Some of their other friends were littered amongst the photographs, such as Rose and Finn, along with the occasional wide grin Poe. “In this universe are we…together?” His tone begged for her to say yes, which threw her for a loop. Real—well _her_ Ben and she were not romantically involved. Not that the thought never crossed her mind… Not that it were possible.

In response, Rey simply remained quiet, ignoring the sting inside her gut.

Not-Ben took the silence as a cue to explain his situation with his Rey, “My Rey—we’re connected through the Force. A Force Bond. We can see and connect to each other from galaxies away.”

Rey gaped at him, standing up from her impromptu interrogation chair. Not-Ben shifted a few paces away, putting a more comfortable amount of space between them. “Like,” Her eyes blew wide, the excitement bubbling at the familiarity. To her, it seemed as though they finally had something relatable about their universes! “Like _Skype_?”

“Skype?” Not-Ben asked, lost on the meaning of the word. “What’s a ‘Skype’? Is it like the ‘Force’?”

“Uh—Skype is app,” Rey barrels over Not-Ben’s confusion at the word ‘app’; eventually she’s going to need to explain this universes technology to him, just not now, or hopefully _ever_. “It’s this technological thing where you can video call someone from anywhere.”

Not-Ben did not seem impressed. In fact, he seemed perturbed. “No. We have that technology—it’s a _holo_.” He shook his head, “ _None_ of that matters. What Rey and I have is deeper than that. We see each other, feel each other, and hear each other’s thoughts—”

“Like _mind reading_?” Rey interrupted, trying to piece together Not-Ben’s explanation aloud. Not-Ben nodded, though there was vague disgust in his expression, mostly at her ‘dumbed down’ interpretation of the Force Bond. “You and your Rey are connected telepathically—that’s, that’s _intense_.”

Momentarily she wondered how intense it would be if she and her Ben read each other minds… they would be able to communicate with mere looks—not that they did not already do that. Living with someone and being one of their closest friends for over a decade can create such bonds. Despite their closeness, they did exercise some semblance of privacy (hence, Ben living down the hall and not in the same apartment as her. She need to be on her own at some point).

She realized he’d know exactly what she thought about his stupid big ears, and the ridiculous ‘raggedy professor get-up’ he gravitated towards once she and his mother threw out all his clothes from his ‘punk rock’ days. He would also know she’s the one who had been stealing his laundry detergent because he buys the fancy brand she is too cheap to buy with her own money.

But she would also know what he _really_ thought about her.

That was kind of unbearable.

“You can say it is.” Not-Ben’s lips ghosted into a smirk, as though he was having his own private joke. In a blink of an eye his brief smirk had turned down, he solemn once again. This guy was quite the downer… not that she blamed him. Being separated from essentially his other half was heartbreaking. “It has never been this quiet in my head, she’s always been a constant buzz in the back of my mind… but it’s _so_ quiet here.” He looked back at her, with the same solemn intensity that seemed to be the natural resting of his face, “You never answered my question. Are you and your Ben together?”

“If you mean we’re not on opposite sides of a war, like you and your Rey, then yes.” She nearly toppled over in shock when he told her, he and his Rey were on opposite sides of an intergalactic war. It was something out of a Sci-Fi movie. At least it explained his strange, disheveled appearance, not to mention scar. “In any other way, or sense of the word; no.”

Not-Ben’s lips curled in, clearly dissatisfied by her answer.

Realizing she needed to explain how exactly she knew her Ben to Not-Ben, Rey steeled herself for the unwillingly rehearsed story. “Um, Ben’s parents took me in when I was twelve. On this planet we have a thing called the foster system, where children who need homes are sent to another home.” Rey’s botched explanation of the foster seemed efficient as Not-Ben slowly nodded along.

“You are orphaned in this universe as well?” His question knocked the wind out of her. She… she was an orphan in another universe. Was she simply destined to be alone?

“Yup.” Rey answered bluntly, Not-Ben surprised by her immediate acceptance. “So I lived with Han, Leia, and Ben until I graduated high school. Ben and I we’re kind of friends.” Rey and Ben never really put a label on their relationship. For a while she was Rey, his foster sister. Then she was Rey, his roommate. Then Rey, his classmate and co-worker. Now she was Rey, his sort-of friend. “But we’re also kind of family. I mean we go to his parent’s place every Sunday for dinner.”

Leia would probably kill them both if they did not show up for Sunday dinner. It had been implemented when both Rey and Ben became busier, Rey with her art and Ben with his band (A horrendous rock band that went by the ‘Knights of Ren’. Along with an equally horrendous stage name: Kylo Ren. Rey went to every single one of their performances despite their cringe worthy music). Then the routine stuck when they both went to college, then into adulthood.

“With my parents? My parents are alive here?”

It felt as though the air is the room had been vacuumed.

The words stretched and ricocheted around Rey’s mind like a taut rubbed band let loose.

Han and Leia were not _alive_ in the sci-fi bizzaro universe?

The thought was too unbearable to wrap her mind around—she saw both the previous day in one of their ‘surprise’ visits (they tried to check in on her during the week, just to see if she was living in a clean environment with real food in her cupboards and not just protons bars and coffee. That one visit during college—when she still lived on campus, before she had the sense to move in with Ben—traumatized them more than the Solos liked to admit). They had been worried over what had transpired over Sunday dinner, Rey practically radio silent for three days.

She wondered what they possibly did, or what their role was in Not-Ben’s universe… to warrant death. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Rey blinked them back at him. She had be stronger than few troublesome words. She ignored the unspoken question from Not-Ben’s concerned eyes.

“This ‘force’ voodoo?” Rey breeched the topic warily, seeing how melancholy Not-Ben became with the mention of his parents.

“Something too complicated for you to understand.” Rey’s eyes sharpened at Not-Ben’s dismissal. Catching her intense glare, Not-Ben relented—though reluctantly. Rey did not see why; she was the only one he can trust in this universe, he needed to accept that and move on to more important matters… such trying to help her understand how to get him back. _If_ they can get him back.

She really hoped she could get him back.

“It is a living, breathing, _being_. It is not some parlor trick… there is light, and dark—”

“Balance.” Rey finished. Not-Ben whipped his head to Rey, brown puppy dog eyes wide with wonder. She felt the great power ebbing and flowing like a restless shore in his pool of dark brown eyes.

She was terrified, yet exhilarated.

“How did—?”

She shook her head, a rough, nervous chuckle finding its way out of her. Slowly she descended back to the familiarity of the worn pink armchair, picking at the frayed thread of the armrest she never got around refurbishing. “My Ben.” She stated simply. “He—he went through a _phase_ ,” Rey did not know how to explain to Not-Ben her Ben’s emotional—really familial struggles. Sure she had been his spunky foster sister-turned friend, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a time they were not on the best of terms. When Ben wasn’t on the best of terms with anyone. “Anyways, he was able to get through it all with this little ideology-metaphor thing we came up with—,” She refused to let the tears pooling in the creases of her eyes to slip past her cheek. She need to keep the upper hand, no matter how she felt. “There’s light; that is calm and peace. Brightness—no hard thinking, just being without connecting to anyone else.” Not-Ben continued to stare with those powerful eyes that made her squirm. His eyes looked too much like her Ben’s right then. “There is also dark; those are desires, power, rage, sex. Those horrible or sensual things we want and sometimes need. There is _too_ much thinking in the dark.” Not-Ben gulped, his gloved hands gripping its twin tightly. “A person can’t be just one, no matter how hard they believe they are. Everyone has little bit of each in them—it’s just finding their _own_ balance.”

Silence laid upon them, firm but light. Rey could have sworn the animosity Not-Ben directed towards her had been drowned by the truthful simplicity of her words. Not-Ben, for once did not look on the brink of angry hysteria or anxious fidgeting. Instead he sat down on the floral sofa, sitting for the first time since he woke from his head injury. There was soft contemplation, his scar not appearing so harsh, or his hulking figure not quite as large. He reminded Rey of a young, lost boy.

 

Maybe both Bens will always have that confused boy locked into the depths of their being, ghosting momentarily for their Reys to be reminded they are not alone.

 

“That’s wise. For nerf-herders who have never felt such conflict.” Rey suppressed an eye roll. She was learning rather quickly Not-Ben found her slightly (read: extremely) inferior.  Did he treat his Rey like this? If so, she’s pretty sure her counterpart might have given him a piece of her mind, or at least one upped him in a battle (they were on opposite sides of a war, they must have battled each other _at least_ once)? “But yes, that is similar to what force sensitives associate with the Light and Dark.” Fiddling with his black leather gloves, he removed his right one with a quick tug. “Rey, my Rey, and I were trying to achieve balance…” Horror flashed upon his face, his hands weaving through his hair, an angry snarl contorting on his once soft features. “Kriff, this is terrible—everything we have worked for is now screwed up because _I’m here_ and your Ben is _over there_!”

Rey tensed up, expecting him to throw something, but instead he tried to focus on his breathing, his eyes trained on her forest green coffee table.

“We worked so hard; the war is nearly over, we just need to convince the council…” his mouth formed a firm line, his head turning sharply to Rey. “I need to find a way back. _Now_.”

Rey bit her upper lip as she squeezed her hands together. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed this, but my universe doesn’t have the _fucking force_!”

“Then figure it out!” Not-Ben ordered, standing to his full height, looking like a general.

Rey shot up from her seat, not wanting to be belittled further by this pouting, demanding, giant. “How the fuck am I supposed to figure out this other spiritual sci-fi geek wet dream? I am an _art_ teacher. I _make_ things with clay and oil paints! I’m not some fucking philosopher!”

“Well you are the only one who can help.” Not-Ben’s voice became soft, yet frustration scorched through him irrevocably. “This universe is connected to mine in some way. I wouldn’t be here otherwise.” His eyes raked over the room, before landing back on Rey. “What did your Ben do last night?”

Rey blinked, surprised by the question. “Well Ben… he,” A surge of protection reverberated through Rey. She did not need this Not-Ben in on the inner workings of her own Ben. “Do you want some coffee? It’s this dark liquid stuff that gives you energy. Ben loves it.” She told Not-Ben, going to her timed coffee maker, half a pot already brewed. She poured two mugs full, instinctively dropping four sugars into one of the mugs. She came back, handing the heavily sugared mug to Not-Ben, he reluctantly took the coffee without any qualms.

“You like to ignore any question that has to do with _him_.” Not-Ben voiced clearly for once; the longer he stood in her presence, the more confident Not-Ben grew around her. “I repeat: what did your Ben do last night?” A semblance of hope flickered in his eyes once again.

“I don’t know, Not-Ben.” She answered honestly; she had only seen Ben in passing at work, unable to look him in the eye since Sunday.

“Not-Ben?” He scowled at the moniker. She hadn’t intended to call him that aloud. She took, what could have been as embarrassing moment, in stride.

“Well, what else am I supposed to call you? Let’s make this clear; I am not your Rey and you are definitely not my Ben.”

“You can call me Kylo.”

Rey heaved with laughter.

* * *

A galaxy far, far away…

“Rey you need to calm the kriff down.” Leia’s commanding voice did little to bring the girl’s fury at bay.

“How I am I supposed to be calm, when it feels like there is a gaping hole in my chest!” The girl cried out, Leia and Ben both stunned at the raw emotion. She looked like she would crumble from the pain reverberating through her. She stumbled, all her weight braced against the table. “It’s like the bond has been broken…” The girl breathed, her eyes glistening from unshed tears. “It’s too quiet… it’s never been this quiet.” She mumbled incoherently.

Leia pursed her lips, squeezing her eyes shut, “He must still be alive Rey, if he were dead…”

“…I _know_.” Rey spoke shakily, gathering her strength. Her stance became firmer, her head leveled with defiance. Determined, she looked directly at Ben. He easily flinched at her cold hazel eyes. Part of him wondered who taught her to wear this mask of a leader, when she so clearly did not want the title. “This, this can only be the Force’s doing… and the last living person who might have an _inkling_ of what to do, is in some other _kriffing_ universe.”

Hearing another person beside a woman that looks like his mother must have done the trick because the craziness of it all finally caused his simmering anxiety to peek.

“Can—Can someone _please_ explain to me what the fuck is going on! Last night I was on my way to Rey’s apartment,” The Rey-Look-A-Like narrowed her yes at him, the tension in his neck increasing. “We had a fight. Not that it matters right now—but one moment I was in her living room the next I am WAKING UP IN A HOLDING CELL!”

The girl and mother glanced at each other, for the first time befuddled with what to do with him. Not that Ben blamed them—his own family struggled to deal with his anxiety attacks.

Rey’s brows furrowed. “Kylo-uh, Ben.” She began, stuttering. “You need to uh, breathe?”

“No, what I need is an inhaler or, or my anxiety pills, but I really don’t think you guys have those.” He muttered with ragged breath from his heavy inhales. Clenching and unclenching his fist, Ben tried to count backwards from ten. Once he was able to successfully do that, he picked out things in the room to ground him.

Like the slate grey door of the room. Then the strange tablet resting on the table that emitted a dark blue glow. His eyes then naturally trailed to Rey’s hands resting more relaxed on the surface of the table. The slight glint on her hand halted his path.

“I know that ring.” His baritone broke the baited breath of silence. “My grandmother, has one just like it.” His Nana Paddy loves that ring, still wearing it no matter how many times his grandfather insisted on getting her a new one with more decadence. Even now with his grandfather passed, nearly fifteen years ago, Nana Paddy still insisted on wearing the ring. It was a simple band, with a singular rose gold gemstone embedded.

His grandmother promised him from a young age that she would pass the ring down to him when he was ready to propose to a ‘lucky girl’. At twenty-nine, it did not seem like that was happening any time soon.

Rey’s right hand flew to cover her left, her defensive demeanor building up brick by brick. General Leia (he did not want to continue to referring to this woman as his mother when she clearly wasn’t) watched the exchange with sympathetic brown eyes.

“Now Rey, let’s think this through,” Leia gently laid her aged palm on the girl’s hand, Ben wishing he could do the same. The girl might not be his Rey, but she sure did act like her…. and he had never been able to stand the sight of her crying, especially when he had inadvertently been the cause of it. “This Ben does not know anything about our universe,” The girl flinched at the acknowledgement, “but he is here for a reason. We _must_ trust in the Force.”

The tears continued to roll down the girl’s face as she nodded. “I just thought after the ruling in our favor, we would be able to—” She cuts herself off, shaking her head. “Never mind.” Rey scrubbed away the salty tears with her palms, her movements far from dainty.

“Good,” Leia let go of the girl’s hand. “Let’s make this situation on a need to know basis. So far only we need to know.” Rey nodded firmly, both woman continuing the conversation as though he was not in the room. Maybe it made the situation easier for them—a man they both obviously care about in some capacity had just vanished…Ben realized there probably wouldn’t be anyone to notice the change, unlike this Rey and Leia. Except maybe his Rey—if she made the effort to even speak to him after Sunday’s disaster. “Make sure he doesn’t do anything that might reveal his true identity—we don’t want any more civil disputes than we already have.” Ben was then reminded this version of his mother was a general, not a philanthropist or professor. She had an army to command, Rey and himself—err—version of himself, an integral part of this.

Steeling herself Rey focused back on Ben, looking more like the calm, collected girl who walked in moments ago. It slightly unnerved him how quickly she was able to fall apart then pull herself back together.

“You are going to stay with me until we figure out this mess.” She declared, with a nod of confirmation from Leia. “And we are going to keep those dampers on, I don’t want to know if you have force sensitivity in this universe.” Rey ordered, slowly undoing the chain links connect to his Force damper bracelets. “And let’s make one thing clear here; you are _not_ my Ben and I am _not_ your Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We didn't get to spend as much time with Modern Ben and SW Rey as we did with their counterparts, but worry not, there is more in store! Also, I don't actually know what Padme's wedding ring looks like... I just kind of rolled with what I thought fit her character.


	3. "I Really Hope You Don't Go All Emo-Hulk on Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Ben and SW Rey do not see eye to eye. Modern Rey realizes she needs to call in refenforcements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had time this weekend and decided to post a new chapter. Also, thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos!  
> Enjoy

A galaxy far, far away…

“Ignore them.” She muttered as they walked through the Resistance base on Endor; not that Ben knew what Endor looked like as he was never to leave Rey’s side.

The stares of the Resistance members continued to bore into his skull as she led him down the wide corridor. Rey tried to reassure him that there would be little trouble. Apparently only a few select individuals knew of ‘Kylo Ren’s appearance under the elusive mask, yet it did not take long for the small band of Resistance fighters to put two and two together. Kylo Ren had been ‘captured’—or ‘willingly defected’ as both Rey and Leia insisted. Then suddenly there was this looming presence following the ‘The Last Jedi’ around with noticeably clunky mental bands on his wrists. Gossip traveled fast amongst the base.

“I’m trying.” Ben gulped.

Rey pursed her lips; she sped half a foot ahead of him.

“Can you at least not hunch?” Rey chastised quietly, stopping in her path. Ben barely heard her over the energy and movement from the other Resistance members, nearly bumping into her back.

“Most people I am around are roughly half a foot short than me. Force of habit.” Not to mention he often found himself hunched over his desk with papers and books, a curse of being a dedicated literature teacher and a tall man.

Ben waited for the girl to scold or give him more frustrated mutterings. He realized early on this Rey was _moody_ —mumbles, scowls, sharp eyes. In their few hours together, which included a small crash course of _where_ he was and being issued the standard Resistance garb (denim jeans and a purple sweater were apparently not the normal attire in _space_ ), Rey had hardly been friendly to him. More along the lines of ‘extreme exasperation’.

Not that he blamed her.

Though, Ben had yet to decipher if her moodiness was from the unfortunate situation or simply her personality.

His Rey had a temper, yet not like Space Rey’s. His Rey usually let her anger flow freely, especially when he was the cause. Space Rey on the other hand seemed to keep her anger tied up, as though it were a beast she needed to keep on a chain-link.

Rey surprised him, merely looking disappointed, her lips in a firm line and hazel eyes attentive. “Kylo. Uh. Ben.” She also did _that_. Unsure of which name to call him.

“Just Ben is fine.” He told her, withholding a cringe at the name ‘Kylo Ren’. He did not want to think about the awful name, it brought too many embarrassing memories of his youth to the forefront of his mind. Alas, the name had been thrown around continuously, Ben not only reminded of his own entanglements with it, but also how much stigma came along with its association. In this freaky space universe, his counterpart changed his name because he turned to the Dark side—whatever _that_ was…Space Rey had yet to explain to him this ‘Force’ religion everyone continued to mention.

“Well Ben, Kylo Ren was a leader.” For a brief second her eyes did not have the cut-throat sharpness he was slowly growing accustom to, but the soft glow of a girl. “He _walks_ like one. Just try to do that.” The glow dimmed, however the sharpness of her eyes did not return with as much fervor. 

Rolling his shoulders back, Ben stood at his full height—well as much as he could without popping his back.

“Better.” Rey nodded, resuming her diligent pace. Ben followed without prompt, as he’d done since they left the tiny holding cell.

The further they navigated through the base, Ben took notice of how the fighters bustled with bubbling energy. He had received the impression the Resistance was struggling to make ends meet, in both numbers and battle. “Was there a turn in the war?”

Rey glanced at him, apprehension crossing her features.

She still didn’t trust him.

Rey then gave a firm nod. “Yes, Kylo gave the Resistance information that will put them at an advantage.”

“Are you not part of the Resistance?” Ben asked as Rey made a sharp left turn into another hall, all the noise and commotion of the base dropping to faint hum.

Rey immediately stumbled to a halted. “What?”

Ben tried not to wither with terror under her gaze, unable to forget how she caused the world to quake with a huff. “It’s just that you continue to refer to the Resistance as though it was a separate entity from yourself.” Ben explained, his focus drifting to the ground. “When someone is in a war, or fighting for a cause, there is a sense of unity. Community. Pronouns like ‘we’, ‘our’, or ‘us’ are usually used, yet you don’t use any of those terms when you talk about the Resistance.”

Rey blinked back slowly. “Are you…are you saying I don’t _believe_ in the Resistance’s cause?”

“No! I’m just saying it’s a little…” He tried to grasp for a word that wouldn’t offend her, “ _odd_.”

“‘Odd’?” Rey repeated almost condescendingly. “You do not have the right to question--”

“No one goes into something they don’t believe in--”

“I believe--”

“Or feel dedicated to without an ulterior-motive.” Ben spilled out, his mouth moving faster than his conscience. Still unable to look at her, Ben tried to find something else to put his focus on.

Naturally, his gaze went back to the only object of familiarity; Nana Paddy’s ring. Ever since he saw Space Rey with the ring, Ben had been restraining from asking the obvious.

This Rey—she did not have the same relationship to Kylo as Ben had with his Rey. Whenever the man was mentioned, something akin to longing would shadow over her. There was a certain affection when she spoke his name—not Ben, but when she’d refer to this universe’s version of him in any way; Kylo, Ben, him. She wasn’t love sick per say…but he would not write off romance as the cause of her pain.

“Why do you do that?” Rey interrupted his musings. Hesitantly, he brought his attention to her scrunched up face. Her eyebrows furrowed, hooding over her eyes. “This is the fifth time I’ve caught you staring at my ring. Stop it.”

“I am just confused as to why you have my grandmother’s ring.” Ben admitted.

“It was a gift.” Rey stilted, jaw clenched. “Drop the topic before I Force push you to the next planet.” Ben nodded, licking his lips. He, in that moment, acknowledged, he should not provoke her any more than he’d already done. Turning on her heel, Rey crossed to the door a few feet away, quickly entering the passcode. The door hissed open. “This one is yours. Mine is next door.”

Ben peeked his head into the room, finding it not much larger than the holding cell he woke up in six hours earlier. The room could be no bigger than a supply closet; small, tight, and not a window in sight. A standard bunk and pillow were on the left, while a worn slate grey trunk was pushed to the farthest wall—more than likely empty, or filled with extra scratchy sheets. To the right sat a grey metal table with a lamp.

Nothing else filled the room. Nothing of person or belongings. He knew the Resistance was at a base, and space was limited, but he still could not shake the feeling that something about this was not right. Space Rey, without a doubt, was not telling him everything he needed to know—and it aggravated Ben that she thought he would not notice.

“Let me get this straight,” Ben began, adjusting his glasses to rest further up his nose. “This Kylo Ren guy has just been relieved of death-row to only be place in a prison? I thought Commander Dameron said your ‘Kylo’ was free?”

“Kylo- He is free,” Rey defended, “ _You,_ who I know absolutely nothing about, are to be in a comfortable holding cell, until I figure out how to send you back.”

Ben blanched, attempting to grapple with a Rey who clearly wanted him out of her path. “But you don’t even _know_ where I’m from.” Ben stressed, finding it harder and harder to believe this girl was somehow a version of Rey the more and more time he spent in her presence. This girl was stubborn to a fault. “Or if I can help! You need to understand, my universe doesn’t have this force mumbo-jumbo.”

A fleeting flash of alarmed recognition crossed Rey’s eyes before she shook her head defiantly. “It’s difficult to understand. I barely even know.”

“Then _explain_ it to me.” Ben pleaded, “Because I want to leave here probably as much as you want me gone…” His eyes fell back to the ring; he had his suspicions. “And to get your fiancé back.”

In an instant, Ben was no longer in the doorway, but brutishly shoved into room with an invisible force. He fell flat on his back, the walls and ceiling circling and converging. The air completely knocked out of his lungs, Ben wheezed as he sat up; his vision still spinning from the whiplash.  Lifting his head, he saw Rey standing a few feet away, her right arm stretched out toward him. Her muscles were tense, the veins on her neck protruding, yet there was evident pain contorting on her face.

She collapsed.

* * *

 

February 2018

“Well, shit.” Rey grumbled as she leaned over, hands braced on her knees. She examined Kylo’s fallen form to the best of her ability without physically touching the man. She decided even though he is a smartass, she preferred him awake than unconscious.

The newness of the world and his untreated concussion finally got the best him, the massive man passing out on her living room floor a few moments after he told her to call him ‘Kylo’.

Normally, Rey would call for an ambulance or try to drag the heavy, muscly man to urgent care, yet in this situation she could not. She did not know his medical history, nor did she want questions about his demeanor. Taking care of a man from another universe was proving to be more work than she bargained.

She had two options; wait it out, keep a close eye on Kylo, and consult the internet for medical information, which more than likely would lead to more trouble. Or, she could call Luke.

She decided to call Luke.

“Oh _hello_ , Rey,” Luke’s overly complacent voice greeted Rey, “you better be calling me to tell me someone has either died or is in a coma, or else we are going to have a long chat.” Rey suppressed an eye roll at Luke’s threat.

“Well, I have a passed out man in my living room, so I feel like this qualifies as one of those.” Rey proclaimed.

“What?” Luke cried out; the sounded of shuffling echoed in the background. “What did you do to Ben?”

Rey was aghast at the assumption. “Why do think I did something to Ben? Why do you even _think_ the man is Ben?”

“Because who else would it be? Plus Ben hasn’t come in yet, or picked up his cell for the last two hours.” Rey winced; she needed to get his phone before the rest of the brigade decided to check in on him. “I thought about calling you, but then I remembered the two of you are at a sort of impasse at the moment.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Rey muttered, digging the heel of her boot into the rug. Luke might have been her boss and pseudo-uncle, but sometimes Rey wanted to disregard their relationship and whack him with a stick for being such a nosy, know-it-all bastard. “But I think you are the only one that can help me with this.”

Luke, for the lack of better words, was a _peculiar_ man.

When she first moved in with the Solos, he had been traveling, an ambassador and activist in wildlife preservation. He was a prolific figure in these movements, often speaking at universities and a philanthropist, funding new research in these sectors. He was a man of science.

Rey rarely saw him, unless it was for a special occasion. Luke had been friendly, and bought her the appropriate presents for birthdays and Christmas, yet did not show interest in getting to know her better; he clearly kept a distance from everyone. Leia said it was because he was a private man in every sense of the word, too dedicated to his causes. Rey wanted to ask more, but remember her place; she wasn’t _really_ Luke’s family.

Then something changed in the man. He came back to California, and _stayed_. He resigned as an ambassador and ceased contact with all of his affiliated organizations. Luke took up _religion_ , though no one was too sure which religion he converted to as it required a bit of meditating, but also did not have a distinct scripture. Most of the family found the conversion strange, Luke a diehard agnostic for most of his adult life. He became some sort of spiritual-hippie, growing out his beard, and living in the pool house in the Solos backyard.

After six months of his ‘new lifestyle’ Leia had enough. She was raising two teenagers, she did not need to take care of her brother’s mid-life crisis as well. Leia had been developing, with some other professors from her university and generous donors, a private school for students who would benefit from a more rigorous education and the new school needed a principal. Luke was not exactly qualified, but his name carried weight.

“Fine, you’re lucky I already called in subs,” Luke huffed, “I’ll be there in less than five minutes. Keep me on the line: is there blood?” Rey heard sound of his car door slamming and his keys in the ignition coming through the receiver.

“No. He is just passed out. I think it’s a concussion.” Rey explained, “He woke up earlier--”

“Then why did you let him pass out?” Luke criticized. For some hippie, Luke seemed to judge both her and Ben continuously, as though he expected them to fail miserably, or worse, be better than he anticipated.

“It was sudden!” Agitatedly, Rey scrubbed her face with her free hand.

“Have you ever dealt with a concussed person?” Luke questioned apprehensively, as though he already knew the answer.

“No, have you?” Rey shot back, already regretting calling Luke, not thinking he’d be so condescending.

“More than you’d think.” Luke chuckled sagely. Rey frowned; she felt uneasy at Luke’s comment. There were moments Luke seemed like someone else with different memories. Han joked it was early dementia. Ben shook his head and muttered his uncle was just crazy. Leia never acknowledged it.

“I checked his pulse, its beating fine.” Rey informed him, knowing he should be turning on to 7th Street, the route to the school ingrained in her mind. To be safe, Rey crouched down and pressed two fingers to Kylo’s pulse on his wrist. She did not want him to die on her watch—her counterpart might kill her if she did.

“Good, you did one thing right.” The car door slammed in the background, Rey ignoring the snide remark. “I’m at the complex.” With that Luke hung up, Rey tossing her cell phone on to the sofa.

Standing up, she crossed to the door, sparing Kylo one last look. “I really hope you don’t go all Emo-Hulk on me for telling Luke.”

Kylo still didn’t move from his position on the floor, the rhythmic up-down of his chest to only indication of life.

The double knock on the door alerted Rey of Luke’s arrival. She opened the door with little flourish, simply waving him in.

With vexation, Luke strode straight into Rey’s living room area. Rey followed after him, neglecting the tingles of anxiousness knitting together in her chest.

A sharp inhale from Luke veered Rey out of her head space.

“What? What is it?” Rey sputtered, looking back and forth between Luke and the unconscious Kylo.

“ _How did this happen_?” Luke seethed, his focus fixated on Kylo, mouth down turned in a sour frown.

Rey opened her mouth to answer, but found herself unable to speak—that bad feeling jumbling around in her as Luke became rigid from head to toe.

“How did _Kylo Ren_ get here? Where is _Ben_?”

* * *

 

Meanwhile…

Kylo blinked, only seeing bleak, grey streaks in the sky. Lifting his ungloved hand, he discovered his palm covered in dark thick ash. Dusting it off on his pant leg, Kylo turned to his side, the need to be moving more intense than his piercing headache. He struggled to push himself up, the injuries from his escape throbbing numbly.

This place was familiar, the landscape mirroring those of his force dreams. His shared force dreams were lighter; lush greens, yellow bursts, and pale pinks illuminating the safe haven. This void was bloodless.

“Ben!” Kylo whipped his head at the sound of his given name. “Ben!” The disembodied voice called out again, desperation edging in their tone.

He knew that voice. A voice he heard all his life but could never put a face to—until he saw _her_.

“REY!” He shouted back, stumbling to a stance.

A pale-wispy manifestation of his Rey fade in before him. Matching relieved smiles broke through their despair. As almost ritual, both slowly raised their hands to touch… to feel the others being… to be alive—

And felt nothing.

Their hands passed through each other cleanly.

A guttural cry ripped through Rey throat. Kylo tried to reach for her, pull her close, kiss her forehead and whisper away the pain—only to have the same heartbreaking results. Frustrated tears stung his eyes, streaming down his face unforgivingly as his chest heaved, the loneliness in his mind too much to handle.

“There… is… something… wrong.” Rey whimpered through her waves of longing.

“The-the-connection is weakened—as, as though it is—”

“Ill.” Rey shuddered. “I can’t use the force—if, if, if, I do I get sick or pass out.”

Kylo bit his lips, shivering with anticipation as Rey tried to wipe away his tears. Her hand passed through like a phantom. “It’s because the universe I’m trapped in. There is no such thing as the Force…the woman, she tries to understand but knows nothing.”

Rey’s eyes were puffy, the underside of her hand clumsily wiping away her tears. “The man, he is a nerfherder. I know deep down he means well—”

“But you need to _try_ Rey.” Kylo breathed. “We both need to get back to each other before this get worse. I need you by my side.”

Rey sighed out the chronic pain that had been plaguing her being since her Ben left. “Do, or do not there is no try.” Soft fierceness radiated from her. “We _will_ be side by side. I know what we saw and I will make sure with every fiber of my being we will have that future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We met Luke! Another POV was introduced, and of course it is a shared one between Reylo!


	4. "Put the Frying Pan Down"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerfherder Rey is smarter than people give her credit, and Nerfherder Ben learns to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter; I did not realize how much planning this fic would take, but here I am two weeks later.

_September 2004_

_Every time Rey entered the room, his orbit, Ben attempted to glare at the girl, yet she remained smiley._

_Rey had been living with the Organa-Solos for almost a week. She took an immediate liking to both Han and Leia, but seemed to go silent around Ben. He would never admit how insecure it made him, to see Rey fall into place in his family’s home life, as if she had always been there. To see her help Han with the dishes, and watching her sit with Leia in her study as she finished her homework._

_…To be so concerned if a pesky twelve year old liked him._

_“Ben, sometimes people who experience abandonment have trust issues.” His mother reminded him when he accidentally (his mother had a way of asking the right questions to get him to spill his guts and feelings on the floor) voiced his concerns. It was the rare afternoon with just the two of them in the kitchen trying to cook dinner, while Han was out in the garage with Rey, working on one of his old cars._

_“But she trusts you and dad.” Ben argued, peeling the potatoes for the pot roast over the sink._

_Leia nodded patiently, yet her firm eyes disagreed with Ben. “She trusts us because she has no other choice; with you it’s different.”_

* * *

 

**February 2018**

“You need to get out of here.” Luke told her, circling the unconscious form of Kylo. “Why don’t you go on vacation?” He suggested with little room for argument, his gaze flashing to hers, as though daring Rey to defy him. “I’ll even pay for it.”

Rey scrambled for understanding at Luke’s suddenly demanding demeanor. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Luke? Do you not see—”

“Oh, I see. What has he told you, hmm?” Luke probed, “That he was ‘scorned’, ‘neglected’?” He shook his head, his eyes resembling a weariness Rey had never noticed. “He _choose_ the dark side—”

Rey felt a surge of fierce protectiveness for Kylo, especially since the man was unable to defend himself. “No—he only wants to go back home. He needs to go back home and—” She paused, her hands clutched at the back of her neck.

How…how did Luke _know_ this was Kylo Ren, and _not_ Ben?

Was he…

The living room no longer felt like home. Uneasiness crept over her shoulders, her blind safety slyly intruded.

She gulped, slowly stepping back from Luke…because this wasn’t—

“Who are you?” Rey voiced the question she did not want to contemplate—it can’t be true, but it made sense it an extremely bizarre way. She needed answers, preferably before her day became anymore of a fucking fantasy soap opera.

Luke reluctantly moved his eyes from Kylo, turning to Rey. “I…I’ll explain if you help me restrain him.”

“No.” Rey defied, appalled at the idea of tying up Kylo. He was not her ‘prisoner’ or ‘captive’, nor did she have any desire to make him such. She thought for a moment (a brief moment but a moment nonetheless) they could become buddies, especially after she realized he wasn’t always an Emo-Hulk… sometimes he was just an Emo-Lost Boy or Emo-Lover Boy. Alternate universe buddies that would never see each other once he was sent back, but buddies all the same. “I did not restrain him when he woke up the first time. I am not going to restrain when he wakes up the second.” Sure, when Kylo first woke up he’d been a little on the defense, but not without arguable reason.

“He is dangerous.” Luke stated, stepping closer to Rey.

“How do I know you are not dangerous? _Hmm_?” She prompted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, his trademark grumpy frown deepening. “Rey, you _know_ me.”

The familiar sight of Luke’s exasperation with her caused sprinkles of doubt to enter Rey’s mind…yet she knew in her gut there was a missing piece to him she never understood.

She was grappling with memories that never meshed well together about Luke. The moments coming together like a montage. He changed drastically when he returned home… like he was another person. The meditation, consistent far off looks…lost in his own thoughts.

Rey uncrossed her arms, backing further into her kitchenette. “Do I? Do I really?” Reacting quickly, she grabbed the frying pan off the stove and held it out before her, pointing it towards Luke. “You will tell me who you really are.” Rey spoke evenly, hazel eyes boring into Luke’s blue.

A blank expression morphed upon Luke’s face for an instant, eyes vacant, before dropping back to his signature look of dissatisfaction. Luke shook his head, “Put the frying pan down.” He coaxed, his speech slow, yet Rey remained firm in her stance. Luke huffed, “Rey, put down the frying pan. You don’t even know how to use it for its actual purpose, let alone as a weapon.”

Ignoring the jibe at her culinary skills, Rey jerked the frying pan forward an inch, face scrunched up. Her attempt to threaten Luke was met with deepened eyebrows and crossed arms.

The stare down between Rey and Luke bubbled and festered in its silence, neither moving yet both waiting for the other to relent.

Rey pursed her lips and quirked an eyebrow, a nudge to give in.

Luke huffed, sparing a glance behind to Kylo. He returned his pensive eyes to Rey, she too stubborn to back down from an argument.

“Fine.” Luke grumbled, dropping his crossed arms. “But you need to tell me what you know. I’d rather start with that.”

Rey knew a compromise when she heard one, and found them rare with Luke. She needed to take this with stride. “He is from another universe. Where there is this ‘Force’…” Luke became tense at the word, shoulders inching closer to his ears and neck. “He said there’s another Rey—”

“What?” Luke interrupted, eyes blown wide in faint horror. Rey lowered the frying pan, curious of Luke’s sudden reaction. “That,” Luke began, “does not make sense.”

“But…” Rey blinked, setting the frying pan on the counter, concerned as to why she and Luke were not on the same page. This conversation was meant to clear her confusion, give answers. Not create more. “He, Kylo is forced bonded to his Rey.”

“Force bonded?” Luke repeated, horror replaced with fear. For what, Rey could not decipher. “Force bonds are rare.” He spoke feverishly, stepping closer to Rey, looking more of a deranged madman than a deranged hippie.

“Well, he has one with his Rey, and he needs to get back to her.” Rey told Luke. He did not know about the Force Bond, yet it seemed as though Kylo interacted with Luke Skywalker recently. Hesitantly, she asked, “If…if you are from where I _think_ you are from, when was the last time you saw your nephew?”

“When he destroyed the Jedi Academy.” Luke spoke gravely, though Rey was lost on its significance.

A muffled grunt came from behind them, both Rey and Luke momentarily and unwillingly setting aside their conversation to tend to Kylo.

Rey wanted nothing more than for things to go back to normal... if she ever knew what normal was meant to be.

* * *

 

**A galaxy far, far away…**

Ben gently shook her, Rey’s head lulling to the side. Her eyes were shut closed, but he saw movement under her eyelids.

Once Ben realized she wasn’t getting up, he immediately went to check on Rey, crawling across the short distance to reach her. He pressed two fingers to her wrist, feeling a steady beat, yet the sheen on sweat on her forehead was concerning. Ben gently lifted Rey into his arms, shuffling over to slowly drop her down on to the bed. He’d was surprised at how light Rey was in his arms, expecting the ferocious woman be heavier from her muscle mass. He placed her in bed with little trouble, Rey snuggling deeper into the pillow as she subconsciously settled in.

That had been an hour ago.

And Ben sat patiently.

Well… not really. He tried, but grew anxious by the second, unable to contact anyone other than the General. Also, he did not have _anything_ to communicate to anyone with as he was put under Rey’s charge.

She was his outlet to this universe.

In reality, he was in a horrible, _horrible_ situation, especially since ‘Kylo’ was still severely disliked by the majority of the population on the base. Yet he did not try to wake her, a pull in is gut telling him not to interfere.

So he waited, which involved pacing, checking the door for a familiar face, and resisting the urge to remove the force damper cuffs. How he _despised_ the metal cuffs. The offending objects knew how to cut into his skin, to the point Ben was sure he’d have permanent scars if not removed.

Not that he did not already have scars.

Crossing to the trunk, Ben bent on one knee, searching for the clasp on the sides of the trunk. Pressing his hands to the middle of the sides, he found two brown circular buttons. Without much thought, Ben pushed the button, the lid gradually lifted open. The hinges creaking a twinge, Ben wincing at the sound. Not much laid with the three foot trunk; extra sheets, ration packets, first aid kit.

Deciding the first aid kit would be his best option, Ben began to peruse the supplies for anything to slowly break apart the Force dampers.

Except the supplies were a bit more intricate than he anticipated, and were mostly various types of bandages; nothing sharp was amongst them. He knew it’d be a long shot, but he still could not dispel his faint disappointment. Maybe…the trunk looked sturdy enough?

Going against his gut instinct to not bang his Force damper clad wrists on the edge of the trunk, Ben raised his right wrist a safe distance and—

“What are you doing?”

Space Rey’s voice startled Ben out of his premeditative actions. He felt the blood rushing to the tips of his ears. Embarrassed, Ben dropped his hand down on his knee, an attempt to appear casual. Though this was futile as his surroundings definitely yelled ‘suspicious’, the first aid kit partial ransacked and trunk lid fully open.

Rey sat up from the bunk, scooting closer to the end of the cot to get a better look at Ben. She raised an eyebrow at his crouched stance and red ears, clearly not convinced.

“You…weren’t trying to take off the Force dampers were you?” Rey questioned, her tone claiming she knew exactly what he was doing and was not amused. For a nineteen year old with no family, she had mastered the look of ‘unimpressed and disappointed’. “Because I told you to keep them on.”

Ben bit his lip, looking back at Rey. He needed to change the subject, to something that did not revolve around himself. “How are you?”

Rey shook her head, but tried to smile. “As well as I expected.” Her eyes were brighter than before, but exhaustion was embedded in her bones, her shoulder giving an involuntary sag. Her face was paler, the freckles highlighting her cheekbones not as prominent. Ben suppressed the urge to hug the girl, it was not his place, yet even in there short time together, he did not like to see her in destress.

Sensing his stare, Rey focused back on Ben, her mouth setting in a firm line, weariness be gone.

“I’m going to need your help.” Rey declared, her fingers subconsciously twisting the ring on her left hand.

Ben reeled back. Did he hear her right? Rey, Space Rey needed _his_ , Ben’s, help?

Rey spoke again, filling in his confused silence. “I have come to realize, shutting you out was not the strongest decision.” Rey was thoughtful in her choice of words, a stark contrast from her bursts of passion and anger.

“What made you change your mind?” Ben asked, unsure if she was of sound mind. Rey did wake from unconsciousness, out for over an hour.

Rey stiffed, yet as though someone placed a gentle touch to the back of her neck, a wave of calm ran through her.

“My Ben.” Rey answered honestly, “He and I are connected through the Force. The force bond I mentioned earlier. Somehow we are still connected, but…” Unshed tears began to pool in her eyes, yet they did not dare to fall. “It’s not the same.” Her breathe came out like a shudder. “I am going to need you to trust me if you want me to trust you.”

Ben’s left hand fiddled with the metal of the Force damper on his right wrist. She left the Force dampers on him for a reason, he needed to trust her instincts.

“I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter, but also kind of important.  
> Plus we got a flashback! They won't happen all the time; my other Reylo fic is half flashback. I am not doing that with this.  
> Also, has anyone caught that time is passing differently in the two universes?


	5. "Is That Your Nice Way of Saying He Died?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerfherder Ben and Space Rey find out they have something in common.  
> Meanwhile, Nerfherder Rey is exhausted, and maybe a little bit of a stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, some laughs, some more characters! Enjoy!

**A galaxy far, far away…**

“Here that should be the last of it.” Rey dropped a tattered leather bound book on top of the ever growing stack. Ben reached for the first three books in the stack, the pads of his fingers rough against the aged paper and bindings. “I need your help to read all of them.”

“What?” Ben’s jaw dropped, “There’s at least twenty here—they might not even be in a language I understand.”

“Well we won’t find out until we start reading.” Ben continued to stare dumbfounded at Rey’s smartass response. Apparently, all Rey’s were beyond stubborn.

“What am I supposed to be looking for?” Ben asked, gingerly flipping through the green book. The elegant handwriting on the ivory pages resembled French.

Rey plopped down on the floor across from Ben. They had moved to her room, several ancient text surrounding them. Moments earlier Ben watched in awe as she plucked each book from its own obscure hiding spot. One from under her cot, three from under her pillow, six more from a desk drawer, two from behind her bed, and at least a dozen from her trunk. She had her own library she protected with great care.

“Look for anything that mentions the Force, Force Bonds, disappearances—that’s the place we can start.” Rey declared, grabbing a faded burgundy book from the pile beside her knee. Silence descended upon the two, Rey chewing on her upper lip as she furiously read the book in her hands. Ben glanced back down at the book he chosen…he didn’t understand the language, just as he had warned Rey. And there were so many…and she wanted them to read them all, seemingly in one sitting? He knew this universe was _intense_ , and Rey wanted her Ben back as soon as possible. But he was no help if he did not know more than just what to search for; he needed context, he needed to understand in a better capacity how all this Force mumbo-jumbo worked.

“Where did you even get all these books? It doesn’t seem like there are libraries or bookstores relatively close by.” This was the first time Ben has seen anything resembling paper since waking up on the base. Everything else was done with technology that seemed to have a retro eighties flare.

“Bookstore?” Rey frowned, lifting her gaze from the pages. Her forehead creased in the middle, a fleeting image of his own Rey entering his mind. Pushing the image away, Ben focused back on the Rey in front of him

“A place where you buy books.” Ben explained, “Not like they are huge in numbers back in my universe since we’re in an increasing technological age. A real shame, really.”

Rey’s eyes widened, a childlike glimmer. “More exist? There are more… _books_ , like, like _this_?” Her fingers skimmed the edges of the book lightly, as though it were unbelievable—unfathomable—that more books like the one in her lap existed.

Well, considering the world she lived in, that might very well be true.

“Yes,” Ben confirmed, unable to hide his own growing excitement at her interest. “Thousands, Rey. Maybe _millions_ is more accurate description.”

“These…These books aren’t mine.” Rey admitted quietly, a secret murmur no one else was meant to hear. “Some of them belonged to Luke Skywalker. Others from desolate, forgotten temples I had to scavenge through, for _days_ , to find.” She then fixed her gaze over his shoulder, on a small pile set further away from the rest, bent and worn for excessive use. The sides of the books appeared to be rebind, at least twice, and falling apart yet again, some pages sticking out more than their companions. “And some were from my Ben.”

“He wrote?” Ben asked.

“Writes.” Rey corrected fiercely. “By hand; he had several sets of calligraphy pens, until he decided to leave the First Order. It’s a long forgotten art form in our universe.”

Ben blinked back in shock. He felt incredible grief at Rey’s words—no one wrote by hand? How was that even _possible_? He could not comprehend a world where this happened, thinking of the crude and beautiful handwriting he read every day from his students. Handwriting was like a person’s voice, distinctly unique to the individual and full of personality.

…yet an undeniable sense of kinship resonated within him. His counterpart wrote by hand. Possible one of the few living beings in this space universe that did.

“That’s, _wow_.” Ben felt Rey’s intense eyes on him. He looked back up at her, slight embarrassed at how choked up he got over _handwriting_ of all things. He stuttered, trying to find something else to latch on to in an attempt to diffuse the awkwardness he created. He remember a brief mention of his uncle. “Luke? My Uncle Luke is in this universe?” It made sense if he was, if both Rey and his mother had counterparts, it would not be as farfetched if his hippie uncle has one as well.

Rey’s eyes became hooded, her head tilted down, away from his open gaze. Her lips were poised to answer, but struggled to get the words out. “Yes; he was. He became one with the Force.”

Became ‘ _one_ ’ with the…?

“Is that a nice way of saying he died?” Ben stifled a laugh at Rey’s surprise, the girl reeling back at his blunt statement. “Because if it is, I’d prefer if you said ‘he died’.”

Rey leaned forward into neutral, hands perched on her knees. A meditation pose, but her facial expression did not present the essence of peacefulness. She was annoyed, her hooded eyes and set jaw a clear indication. “He didn’t just ‘die’. He _disappeared_. There wasn’t a body,” Rey sounded confused, the most confused Ben had heard. Space Rey was knowledgeable, logical, and sensible. He wouldn’t go as far to day she was pragmatic, he might even take back she was sensible. After all, she was engaged to her supposed ‘enemy,’ but the more time Ben spent with her he realized she did not adhere to the Resistance, as no one had made the effort to search for her while they had been together. Rey was a free agent. At that realization, he could not help but feel there was deep misconception about his counterpart amongst those outside of Rey and Kylo’s, her Ben’s, sphere “.…I even went back to the island to check. He became one with the Force, there is no other _logical_ way to put it.”

Ben licked his lips, “That’s a pretty anti-climactic death.”

“Death in itself is anti-climactic.” Rey argued half-heartedly, “There’s no glory in death.”

“I know.” Ben stated confidently, head held higher than before. “You don’t have to explain that to me.”

Guarded, Rey unforgivingly stared at Ben. It made him uncomfortable, but he’d let her stare. He knew the look of someone trying to comprehend the individual before them. He also knew the look of someone seeing a ghost. Somehow, for Rey, he was both.

Without warning, her pensive hazel eyes glistened, her shoulders bunching back as though she were violent shucking off a brutish arm from the back of her neck. She was in pain, not just emotional, but physical, Ben harshly reminded why she was determined to read all the books laid out before them. Her Ben was a physical, mental part of her. A limb.

He did not want to even think how his counterpart was fairing.

“This,” Ben lifted the book from his lap, trying to distract her from the pain, the only way he knew how. Talking about books. “Is in French.”

“‘French’?” Rey reiterated tersely. “I don’t understand. These are all ancient languages, and I’ve never heard of ‘French’.” A sweat broke out on her forehead, but her shoulders began to relax back to their natural neutral.

Ben opened the book again, to double check he wasn’t seeing things for what they’re not; he flicked through the pages, the distinct script of French along each sheet. He squinted at the words, “It’s a language from my universe.” Why was there a language from his universe in _this_ universe? Where they connected? “Have you read this?”

“I skimmed it once, maybe?” Rey wiped away the cool sweat from her forehead, her ailment gone for now. “It’s mostly an account about a man who lived at the temple. I think he wrote about his time before the temple, some place called California. I’d never heard of the planet.” Rey answered, bored by the topic. “It wasn’t very interesting. Why?”

Ben told himself it could not be true, yet here he was with a girl who could push him away by the mere thought of the action. Stranger things have happened. “The word ‘California’ was used?” Ben stressed, hands clutching the book tighter. “Are you _sure_?”

“Yes!” Rey reassured, eyeing him with concern. “Why? It wasn’t useful.”

Ben gulped, flinching at her words. “Rey, I’m from a place called ‘California’.” Ben focused on the book, closing it, unable to look at the girl. “How, how are you even _able_ to read it, if it’s not a language from this universe?”

“I,” Rey thought for moment, eyes focused above his head, searching for something not there. “I’m not sure. I’ve just always known I guess. There isn’t much to do on a desert planet other than read any available holo-pads and survive.”

She held out her hand.

Numbly, Ben gave the book back to her. Instead, a smaller hand covered his own, clutching his hand holding the book. “Ben,” He could not help but lift his head at the familiar voice’s tender use of his name. An ache set in his chest, feeling foolish for thinking it was his Rey. “We’ll get you back home. If someone else was able to come and go, then that means it possible for you to do the same.”

Ben nodded to her once, then immediately dropped his hand from Rey’s. He did not like how alien, yet familiar her touch was on his skin.

* * *

 

**February 2018**

“Fuck—shit—sorry!” Rey accidentally dropped Kylo’s right arm, Luke stumbling on the other side with the sudden weight. That was the second time she nearly caused the two men to fall over since they began helping Kylo move to the marginally more comfortable sofa.

Kylo had, thankfully, woken up. The only problem was his motor skills were currently not at their best, which meant Luke and Rey had to help him get settled. Rey knew Kylo was beefy, but she did not take into account his massive height and build. She and Luke struggled more than either would like to admit

With one more shuffle, Rey and Luke shoved Kylo on to the sofa, the man able to catch himself into a sitting position. Moving to stand in front of Kylo, Luke grasped the younger man’s jaw in his hands, turning his head side to side. Kylo’s once dazed eyes locked on the older man, a flaming fury igniting.

“Doesn’t look like he is as concussed as you thought.” Luke muttered to Rey, roughly letting go of Kylo’s jaw. “It’s the Force Bond that’s affecting him. Those with a Force Bond are not meant to more than a few systems apart, let alone an entire universe.” Luke sighed. Crossing his arms over his chest, Luke stared down at Kylo. “Tell me nephew, how did you get here? It takes quite a bit of power to jump universes. You should have been knocked out for a week’s time here with the sheer power it takes.”

Gulping, Rey realized the gravity of Luke’s statement. This wasn’t her and Ben’s Uncle Luke—where did their uncle even go? If he went to Kylo’s universe, there was no way he would have survived, his entire paradigm of life would be destroyed in an instant.

Kylo’s eyes narrowed at Luke, “How did you get here?” He growled back, “You’re supposed to be _dead_! We fought on _Crait_! You became one with the Force.”

Luke’s haunted blue eyes widen, “He _died_?”

“What do you mean he _died_? You _died_!” Kylo shouted, reeling back from his uncle. The younger man grew more and more confused the longer he glared at his uncle, the tension in his face becoming slack as he fell into quiet thought.

“Who died?” Rey asked loudly, over the sound of Kylo’s ragged breathing. Luke’s head snapped to her, horror drooping into his features.

“Rey.” The older man spoke shakily. “I,” He turned back to look at his nephew, “Kylo… _Ben_ ,” Kylo did not flinch at the use of the name as Rey had expected he would; he leaned forward as though waiting for the other shoe to drop. “I have not seen you Ben since you fled the academy.” Neither Kylo nor Rey moved; Kylo frozen by the news, Rey too invested in what Luke had to say to physically react. Luke opened and closed his mouth a few times, not a sound escaping him, before the courage to continue greeted him again. “When I heard the news you had joined Snoke, and changed your name. I felt guilty, so guilty I searched for way to fix things…and stumbled upon a way to switch places with myself. Myself from another universe.”

“You _coward_.” Kylo utter lowly. “You _kriffing_ coward.”

“But it wasn’t just my choice. My counterpart wanted to leave his universe too.” Luke explained, shame shading his being.

“What?” Rey breathed, trying her best to fit the crude pieces of information she had together. “Are you saying, our Uncle Luke left? Left his family and friends, his work—work he put his whole life into—to go gallivanting off in some bizarre space universe?”

Luke turned back to Rey, looking like the uncle she knew. How it that she somehow now had two Uncle Lukes, but found the one who was from another universe to be the uncle she recognized? “It wasn’t like that. He was sick Rey, very sick. He only had a few more years, and thought going to my universe would speed up the process. He didn’t want to leave his family without him, so I made an offer to switch places with him.” Rey turned away from Luke, to face an eerily silent Kylo. Well, at least she wasn’t alone with these life altering facts. “And in my origin universe, time moves differently.”

Rey felt her stomach drop. “What do you _mean_ time moves differently?”

“It moves slower here.” Kylo answered, his voice breaking a fraction at his revelation. “It moves slower—they can already be hours, days, maybe weeks ahead of us.”  Tears began to steam down his face, “For all I know I can go back…” Kylo trailed off unable to finish his sentence.

“No,” Rey told Kylo, moving past Luke to kneel beside the broken man. She grabbed his forearms with strength she did not know she possessed, and forced him to look down at her. “ _No_.” She bit out again. “No, don’t think that. Don’t think anything like that because my Ben’s over there too. And we are going to fix this. And he—” Rey pointed sharply at Luke, the older man watching them in fascination. “Is going to help us. Because this fucking sucks, I know it does, but you and I are going to have to be team.” Kylo finally lifted his concentrated gaze from her shoulder to look Rey in the eye. A silent agreement passed between the two within the held gaze. Nodding once, Rey continued. “And you _cannot_ go all emo about this because there is no time for that bullshit.” Tears clouded her vision as she finished speaking, Kylo’s blurry image making him look more like her Ben. With one more squeeze of comfort, Rey let go of Kylo.

Shakily, she stood up. “Now if you will excuse me, I need to use the bathroom because I am pretty sure my ruined mascara makes me look like a raccoon.” Without waiting for a response from either men, Rey matched to the restroom, grabbing her phone from the ground on her exit.

Making it to the bathroom, Rey accidentally slammed the door shut, not intending to be so rough. She breathed deeply, falling back against the light blue door. A ragged sob escaped her throat.

This wasn’t her. She didn’t cry over… _Ben_ —that seemed to be all she had been doing since Sunday. Ben was the ridiculously emotional one, not _her_. Though he might argue her one that stance. But Ben’s argument wouldn’t count because he was the only one privileged enough to see this distraught side of her.

Growling to herself, Rey harshly wiped away her tears with her fingers and wrist, her cell phone still clutched tightly in her right hand. She need to follow her own advice to Kylo; there was no point in being emo in this situation. Lifting her phone, she pressed the home button. The blue screen lit up brightly, five missed calls blinking obnoxiously back at her.

Five missed calls? From Finn? Shit….

She tapped on the notification, the sound of a dial tone filling the bathroom. The call was picked up three seconds in. “Where are you? You were supposed meet me for lunch at 11:15.”

Finn’s smooth voice viciously reminded Rey that there were people in her life, outside of her apartment that did not have an inkling of what was going on.

“Finn!” Rey exclaimed, her enthused glee hopefully masking her panic. “I am so sorry. I have had an intense morning, I uh,” Her eyes trailed to the puddle of water near the shower door. “I slipped in the shower this morning and had to call Luke to take me to urgent care.” Rey lied, wincing at the sound of concern from Finn. She hated lying, and especially hated lying to one of her dearest friends, but it needed to be done.

“Peanut! Do you need anything? Rose and I can stop by tonight—”

“NO!” Rey exclaimed, mentally scolding herself for the ridiculous outburst. “No.” Rey repeated, soft than before, trying to channel in her inner coolness. “I’m alright, just going to take it easy today. Anyways, its Beer & Pizza Night at the Outpost, I don’t want you and Rose to miss out on that.”

Rey immediately regretted the words the second they tumbled out of her mouth. She and Ben had cancelled on Beer & Pizza Night the past two weeks, much to both Rose and Finn’s chagrined. Going out on week days became harder and harder as both she and Ben became busy with their own projects and grading. They also wouldn’t ever dream of going without the other to Beer & Pizza Night, with the fear of being the third wheel to Finn and Rose. Their friends were an adorable couple… but going out as a group was an entirely different beast. Their group circle worked was more along the lines that Rey was Finn’s best friend and Ben was Rose’s, and not the other way around. In fact Ben and Rey were the entire reason Finn and Rose were even dating in the first place! If they both didn’t cancel on a Beer & Pizza Night during their college days, Rose would have never summoned the courage to talk to Finn on her own.

“Ah, we are not going tonight. Rose and I don’t see the point in going if you and Ben are not on speaking terms.” Finn said almost reluctantly.

“Oh,” was all Rey uttered, not taking into account how her fight with Ben had taken a toll on their other friends.

“And I know you haven’t been speaking to him, but can you do you little spy thing and check in on him for Rose. She tried to call him this morning but he didn’t pick up.” Finn asked, the sound of shuffling feet heard from his side of the phone call.

Rey gapped at Finn’s sly accusation. “I do not spy on Ben!”

“Yes, you do.” Rey felt Finn’s eye roll in his tone. “Every time you two get into an argument, you go all little spy on him, making sure he is as upset as you are and is at least trying to function as a normal human being without you.” Rey scoffed in offense, not believing how Finn was piling this information on her. “And when I called last night, you said you were at the grocery store watching him.”

“I was making sure he got that fancy detergent I like!” Rey defended indignantly. “Do you know how much I would end up spending on detergent if I bought it myself, and _not_ use his? Quite a bit, since you know I paint and play with clay for a living.”

“ _Whatever_ ,” Finn stressed with a chuckle, “just make sure he calls Rose. Even if you have to send it through an anonymous message.”

“Fine, I got to go loser. Got…” Rey panicked, momentarily forgetting her lie. “…to elevate my ankle!” She silently cheered to herself for remembering her fib, pumping her fist in the air in victory.

Finn laughed in goodbye, the two friends hanging up on each other nearly simultaneously. Rey exhaled, feeling lighter than she did minutes ago…oh, shit.

She was a fucking idiot. Rey turned to the door and slowly dropped her forehead repeatedly to the surface. She groaned into the door, relishing in her idiocy. She promised Finn Ben would call Rose. But Ben could definitely not call Rose because he was in ANOTHER UNIVERSE.

Unless…

Rey threw open the door with new found energy, walking straight to the nephew and uncle who seemed to be in a heated discussion.

“Hey, Kylo!” Rey announced, the two men grumpily looking back at her. For a moment she could actually see the resemblance between the two, both with pouting frowns. “I need you to make a call for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO A LOT HAPPENED.  
> Luke how could you?! Ben realizes he is not alone!! Space Rey is sweet cinnamon roll when it comes to books! Kylo stop being emo! Finn, you EXIST! Rose is Ben's best friend?! Weird, right? Rey is a little stalkerish... AND...  
> OUR NERFHERDERS MISS EACH OTHER NEARLY AS MUCH AS SPACE REYLO.


	6. A Brief Romantic History of Our Nerfherders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerfherders, Rey and Ben, are idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special update because it kind of goes against the format we've had in the fic so far, but I felt it was needed :)  
> Warning: This will either give you great insight to our characters, or make you want to tear your hair out.

**2006**

“Just do it.” Seventeen year old Ben demanded more heatedly.

“No.” Fourteen year old Rey denied, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

“Rey, just do it. Put the needle in.” Ben insisted, holding out the object of question.

“No.” Rey squirmed, “I am not going to pierce your ears with a sewing needle!” She hissed, poking her head out the bathroom door to check if Han or Leia had come home yet.

“Relax Rey, they’re not going to be home until tomorrow night.” Ben reassured the girl, twirling the needle between his thumb and index finger.

He wasn’t wrong; Han and Leia had gone on a retreat with Leia’s faculty for the weekend, meaning Ben and Rey had the house to themselves for a little over forty-eight hours. Leia had, of course, been against the idea of leaving the two teenagers home alone over the weekend, but Han convinced her with the kids help, that they would be _fine_.

And they were, up until they were watching _The Parent Trap_ in the living room at 10:16PM on Saturday night, when the iconic ear piercing scene graced their television screen.

“We can totally do that.” Ben decided, between handfuls of popcorn. Rey laughed from her cocoon of blankets beside him, only to be yanked from her warmth a moment later. Ben dragged a stubborn Rey to the bathroom with a sterile needle, a lemon, and lighter for her to pierce his ears.

“Han is going to kill you!” Rey exclaimed, already seeing Han grounding Ben for a week and then teasing him for weeks after about his poorly done ear piercing.

“But my Mom will think it’s charming. I think she secretly hopes I’m gay.” Ben was trying to use humor to get Rey to comply, knowing making her laugh would cause her to budge.

“But you’re _not_. I heard you trying to flirt with Lizzie Thomas over the phone the other day—”

“Shut up.” Ben muttered, ears burning from embarrassment. These were moments Ben hated he and Rey shared a wall, she could hear everything with her hyper sensitive hearing—and nosiness.

“You told her you play an instrument—”

“Which I do!” Ben cried out, getting more flustered as Rey continued to badger on.

“But it’s the oboe!” Rey combusted into giggles, “‘Yeah Lizzie,” Rey spoke a couple of octaves lower, trying to imitate Ben’s deep voice. “‘I know how to play _all_ Justin Timberlake’s songs, on the _oboe_. It’s totally a real instrument’.” Rey’s voice broke towards the end, the girl crumpling to the bathroom floor with laughter

“Rey that’s disgusting!” Ben scowled, though the edges of his mouth fought a smile. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub, leaning forward to sneak in a tickle or two on the laughing heap of a girl. “I would _never_ play Justin Timberlake on my oboe. I never knew you thought so lowly of me. My best friend, my _soulmate_.” Ben shook his head solemnly, letting go his hold of her. Rey struggled to catch her breath. “I don’t even think I can look at you.” He turned his head away, his deadpan delivery causing Rey to sit up in slight panic

“I was just—”

Ben huffed, “Come on, _please_ pierce my ear.”

Rey frowned, realizing his real agenda. She held her head high, trying to imitate Leia’s natural regality, “Why would you even want to pierce your ear? And only one? You’d look like a sad, scrawny pirate.”

“Because, piercings are cool.” Ben mumbled, “And _girls_ like piercings.”

“No they don’t.” Rey rolled her eyes, leaning back on her hands, legs kicked out.

“You don’t like piercings?” Ben taunted, unable to help his growing grin. Rey hated being teased about boys, turning into a squirmy mess, or worse, violent. Nothing too bad, but once he teased her about her little crush on Poe a year previous, and he had a bruise on his arm for a day and half. It was the rebellious foster kid in her that came out sometimes, Ben sometimes forgetting she didn’t always live with his family.

“No, I like the oboe.” Rey blurted out, not realizing the implication of her statement until a second too late.

The air in the room got awkward, _fast_. Rey did not look at Ben, her eyes wide and glued to the plunger tucked beside the toilet. Thinking maybe if she was quiet long enough and stared at the plunger long enough, what just happened didn’t happen. Ben, on the other hand, could not look away from Rey. He felt like he had been struck by lightning.

Why did he feel like he had been struck by lightning?

The idea of Rey _liking_ him, he just couldn’t let it go. But wouldn’t that be _weird_? Because she was sort of his sister, but not _really_ …Did _he_ like Rey? She was younger, but not by much. But she was his best friend. Not that—that was problem, in fact it might make things easier. And she _did_ have really pretty eyes. They were sort of this soft hazel, yet they had more green most days because she wore a lot of green. But it was the gold flecks that would shimmer when her eyes appeared to be more of a brown—

A sharp prick in his ear brought him out of his musings. Hovering beside him, Rey stood with the sewing needle in her hand. She still wouldn’t look him in the eye, her focus on the ear she just picked.

“I think I did it wrong. Your ear’s bleeding.”

* * *

 

**2009**

“Hey, Marcus,” Ben called to the budding young man.

It was Rey’s senior prom, and she was going with some dark haired theatre kid that was the lead in the musical last spring. The very same musical Ben was dragged to for all six of its performances, just so Rey could catch a glimpse and swoon at the guy’s singing.

Ben did not see the appeal. Marcus’ hair was clearly dyed darker, his blonde regrowth showing on the top of his head, not mention he had a cocky air about him. As though the kid knew girls’ and their mother’s loved his voice and his acting, and could only love him more because he was quintessentially ‘nice’.

Somehow, Rey caught the kid’s attention and he asked her to prom.

Ben had never been so scared for her in his life.

Rey was not popular. It was the simple truth. Nor did she strive to be popular. She liked being a nobody amongst her peers; it was a mask she wore well. She often spent her lunches in the art workshop, painting, drawing, and sculpting. She didn’t care that she was the smart art kid, and only a handful of classmates knew her name. It was better than everyone knowing she was a foster kid, or being noticed enough to be bullied. Rarely did she go out with teens her own age, opting to tag along with Ben or Poe wherever they went. She preferred people watching in the park or beach, than gossiping about who was sleeping with who and the latest break-up. She knew high school wasn’t the peak of her life, and decided to let those unkind years cruise by.

That was until the semi-popular Marcus asked her to prom. Suddenly she was going out with the other kids in Marcus’s friend circle, and was peer pressured into spending her free time with people she barely knew and felt uncomfortable around. It put the poor girl on edge, but she still liked the idea of Marcus.

Ben promptly noted the bad feeling he got whenever the kid came around.

“Sup, Ben,” Marcus greeted, tucking his hand into the pocket of his suit. Ben glanced over the kid’s shoulder to see Leia adjusting Rey’s dress for the tenth time that night. The pale pink gauzy material flowed lightly with every move Rey made. She looked like a dream.

“Hey, so I just wanted to know what your intentions were for tonight.” Ben asked Marcus calmly, focusing his gaze on the kid not the young woman.

“Dude, your dad already gave me this convo so—”

“Yeah, well I’m going to give you a _different_ kind of talk,” Ben interrupted, dropping his voice lowly. “You’re going to give that girl a decent prom, and whatever you and your crones are planning, or whatever girl you are trying to make jealous, drop it. _Now_.” Ben watched as the color slowly drained from the kid’s face. “I’m not an idiot. You asked her out for a reason that has nothing to do with actually liking her. Hell, I bet you didn’t even know her name until a month ago.”

Marcus gulped, sweat perspired on his neck. “We were going to head to the lake—”

“I don’t want to know.” Ben shrugged. “I just want _you_ to know that it’s your job is to make sure nothing bad happens to her. The moment you think something might, or know of something.” Ben felt an ache at his next words. “Ditch her.” Ben sighed, “She’ll know to call me, and I’ll go pick her up.”

Marcus nodded in complete understanding, Ben already knowing how the night was going to go by that simple nod.

 

Two hours later, Ben received a call from Rey, who tried to hide her hiccups on the other line. Marcus had ditched her, running off with his friends to go get high at the lake. She wanted to go home. Ben picked her up, took her to the twenty-four hour grocery store, and let her pick as much junk food as she wanted.

Around one in the morning, Rey had fallen asleep on the couch with one hand still in a bag of Doritos, the final scene of _Sixteen Candles_ playing faintly in the background.

Ben hated being right.

* * *

 

**2011**

Rey hated Jessika. She never though she would hate someone as much as she hated Jessika, but low and behold, she did. Not that the woman was necessarily bad per say, just… _possessive_?

“Kylo just knows how to own that stage.” Jessika gushed to Rey as the two stood amongst the other grunge club goers. Rey tried not to roll her eyes. She didn’t understand where Jessika’s comment came from—Ben was just drinking from a water bottle, then tied his shoe. He hadn’t even played yet, let alone move around the stage. Plus, Ben played the keyboard in the furthest corner, hidden away from most eye view. Despite being in a grunge band, Ben despised the spotlight.

Ben and Jessika had been dating for the last month and half, and it had become the most _agonizing_ month and a half of Rey’s life. The two met on campus, in a psychology class of all places. She honestly thought the woman needed a psychiatrist, not to _become_ one. Most days she could escape the woman, Ben never bringing Jessika to their tiny apartment on the edge of campus. It was Friday nights Rey was forced to become the woman’s companion.

“You do know ‘Kylo’ is just stage name right?” Rey questioned, “His name is Ben.”

“I think Kylo’s sexier.” Jessika defended with a roll of her shoulders, her long silky hair flipped over her shoulder.

Rey wanted to barf.

Turning away from Jessika, Rey faced the platform stage once again. She winced when Hux strummed his out of tune guitar, testing out the room’s acoustics and sound system. This band was shit, but sometimes for the ones you love, you had to support some shit from time to time. Looking past Hux, Rey saw Ben in the background plugging the rest of his system together. Ducking a little, she tried to catch his line of sight. It took a few more movements of bobbing and weaving until he finally made eye contact with her. Frowning with concern, he waved to come on up.

“Excuse me, family of the band coming through.” Rey shoved a few girls and punk rock dudes out of the way, almost getting stabbed with a spiky bracelet in the process before she made it to the lip of the stage. “Hux, help a girl up!”

The ginger hair man sneered, not the biggest fan of Rey, but helped pull her up nonetheless. Rey stumbled a moment, muttering a ‘thanks’ to the already departed Hux.

“Rey, what’s up?” Ben asked as she marched right up to him.

“I’m only saying this because I care about your sanity,” Rey began, Ben considering her warily. “You need to break up with her.”

“I know.”

“Because I think she is the fuck—” Rey halted her speech and backtracked. “Did you just say you know?”

Ben smiled tightly, “Yup.” He stood up from his kneeling position beside the array of plugs that were bound to be a fire hazard. “I’ve been trying to break up with her for the past week.”

“Then why the fuck haven’t you?” Rey groaned, stepping closer to Ben in order to prevent privy ears from hearing their conversation. “If I have to hear her refer to you as ‘Kylo’ again, I will lose my shit. You’re fucking Ben.”

“Please, tell me more about how you really feel about my stage name.” Ben quipped, tilting his head forward to catch her eye line. Rey raised an eyebrow, awaiting his answer. He exhaled, “It’s tough, you know…” He trailed off with a shrug as if it indicated everything.

Rey’s jaw dropped in realization. “My god, you _slept_ with her.” Ben’s eyes widened at the accusation, yet did not argue against. “You lost your fucking _virginity_ to her.” Rey hissed, disgusted with the idea of Ben and Jessika having sex.

“How did you know I was a virgin?” The tips of Ben’s ears peaked out from his hair, rapidly turning a deep red.

Rey wanted to bang her head against a wall, repeatedly, until this conversation was over. “Ben, we shared a wall growing up. We live in the same apartment. I have ears.”

“You’ve heard me masturbate?” Ben looked as though he was prepared to bury his head in the ground like an ostrich. It was as if every time he had, ehm, private time, flashed before his eyes only think this time Rey had heard all of it. _All of it_.

“Well, it’s not like I had a choice!” Rey exclaimed, flustered by the turn of events. “If you really had that much of a problem with blue balls you’ve could have just fucking came to me!”

The air between them got awkward, _fast_. Except it was different this time…because they were adults. Not foster siblings, or gangly teenagers not knowing the verses of dating—well, they still didn’t have great experience in the verses of dating, but the point is it was different. Almost electric.

Except Hux had to ruin it.

“Kylo, were on in five!”

Ben blinked back at Rey, as she continued gapping at him, the sound of a dying crow leaving her throat. Ben winced, slowly gaining second hand embarrassment from her.

“Not, that—that was an offer or anything.” Rey stuttered out, restraining the urge to touch Ben. Touch him anywhere. She’d be fine with anywhere, she wasn’t choosy. “I mean us, sex, what?” Rey strung the words together incoherently. “Sex, between us would be…”

“Hot.” Ben gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Really, really _hot_.” His voice strained.

“Oh, _so_ hot.” Rey agreed, unable to tear her gaze away from his.

“KYLO!” Hux bellowed. The yell knocked Ben and Rey out of whatever haze they had been under.

“I’m gonna…” Rey jutted her thumb behind her, slowly walking away backwards.

Ben tried to nod, “Uh, yeah.”

* * *

 

**2013**

“Did you really need to wait for the waiter to bring another basket of bread sticks?” Ben asked, watching the door intensely.

“Yes, Ben. The Outpost has the best breadsticks, what if I get hungry later on tonight, hmm?” Rey wrapped the breadsticks in her napkin, tucking the food into her large ‘dinner purse’ for safe keeping. “I have that Art Neoclassicism paper to write and I will need sustenance to carry on into the wee hours of the morning.”

Ben rolled his eyes, knowing Rey will passed out on the couch before midnight.

“But we told Finn and Rose we would definitely _not_ be at The Outpost tonight.” Ben grounded out, eyes still locked on the restaurant’s entrance. “What if they come and we’re still here?”

Ben and Rey loved The Outpost’s Beer & Pizza Night, and had been going consecutively for almost a year, finding a way in their budget to make sure they’d get their beer and pizza on Wednesdays night. It was the one day in the week where they got hang out for once, instead of saying a quick ‘hi’ and ‘bye’ in the mornings when they bumped into each other on the way to the bathroom. What they did not expect was for Rey’s friend, Finn, to find out and invite himself to dinner.

The first time, Rey shrugged it off as a fluke. Finn just happened to be at The Outpost at the same time; it made sense to sit together. But then it happened the next week, then the next week, then the next week, until…

“Has it ever occurred to you that maybe Finn likes you?” Ben brought up one day when they were putting in a load of laundry at the laundromat down the street on a Sunday afternoon.

“Finn? Liking me? No.” Rey shook her head, until she thought about for a second longer. “Oh god, he likes me.”

“Glad you connected the dots.” Ben muttered, more amused than condescending.

“But I don’t like him.” Rey told Ben, her words causing the two to freeze momentarily.

“I know.” Ben assured her, breaking the tension. “The question is how to let him down easy.”

Rey pursed her lips, not liking the idea of gently breaking Finn’s heart. Her friend was a delicate soul; he did not need one of his closest friends to do this to him, because the pain would be greater than some silly old crush.

“Or,” Ben did not like the sound of this. “We get him to like someone _else_. Someone he is sure to like, _and_ will like him back!” Rey suggested with a proud smile.

“Like _who_?” Ben probed as they walked to the end of the lined up washing machines.

“Like…” Rey hummed in thought, listening to the sounds of the laundromat. Just outside the window, Rey saw Rose’s car pull into a parking spot. The tiny woman hopped out of her car, lifting a laundry bag from the backseat. “Like Rose.”

“No.” Ben disagreed immediately. “Rey, Rose is sensitive.”

“So is Finn.” Rey shrugged, reaching into her laundry bag to separate the whites and colors. One of Ben’s black socks always found its way into her whites if she didn’t double check.

“But Finn is mushy-gushy sensitive, Rose is… she likes to see the best in people and it doesn’t always work out for her.” Ben argued, his disagreement stemming from concern for his friend. Sometimes Ben was not as severe as he liked to present himself; he did have a circle, a small circle, of people he cared deeply about.

“I understand,” Rey sighed, plucking out the black sock. She balled it in her fist. “But it doesn’t hurt to try.”

Ben hated it when Rey was right.

So they invited Rose to Beer & Pizza Night.

It took some pushing, but Finn and Rose fell into an easy companionship. Sometimes they became absorbed into a world of their own, Finn and Rose not realizing they were ignoring their friends until the pizza came to their table.

The only problem: Finn and Rose did not know how to talk to each other without the presense of either Ben or Rey. Which the latter found increasingly frustrating… until they planned to set the two up on a date. Both Ben and Rey would cancel last minute (“It’s the flu—Ben? He, uh, I threw up on him…? He gets super queasy about that stuff.” Ben scoffed in the background, mouthing ‘ _You’re gross’_ to Rey) leaving Finn and Rose with only each other’s company.

 

“Ben, we usually don’t meet for another ten minutes, they’re not—” Rey’s eyes widen at the sight of Finn and Rose entering the restaurant together. “Shit, they’re here.”

“Well, don’t look.” Ben hissed, picking up one of the menus to cover his face. “Try to hide.” He ordered, reaching behind him for his grey jacket. He handed it over to Rey, she quickly shrugging it on and popping the collar up.

Rey peeked over the collar “Awe, they look cute.”

Ben smiled lightly, the familiar stir in his chest rising at the sight of Rey in his jacket.

“Well soak in the cuteness because I’ m not sure how were going to get out without being seen.” Ben told Rey, who was slowly pulling a breadstick from her purse. He shook his head “We wouldn’t be in this situation if you knew how to practice restraint.”

“One day my lack of restraint will save your life.”

* * *

 

**2015**

Neither knew who moved first. Maybe it was simultaneously, or a push from an unknown force.

One moment Rey was handing Ben his jacket, the next his lips were on hers. And she froze.

Sensing her stillness, he began to hastily pull away. Rey panicked, dropping the jacket and locking her hands behind his neck to keep him firmly in place. Which proved to be difficult due to his enormous height. Sensing her struggle, Ben brought her closer to him, their lips still fused together, but starting to move. Slowly…then building in pace, not bothering with trying to get to know each other’s movements. They knew how the other moved and dipped and slouched and reached, watching each other from a safe distance for years. _Too many years_.

And then it was over, and neither knew how to move forward without taking five steps back.

* * *

 

**2017**

“Hi, neighbor.” Rey greeted from outside Ben’s open classroom door. Her classroom was next door, the two once against sharing a wall. She strolled into the room, her heeled boots clicking with every other step. “Who would have thought two artsy kids would end up being teachers for a private school?”

Ben had recently finished his Masters in Creative Non-Fiction, while Rey had spent the past year working as an assistant curator for a museum down in Newport Beach. They kept in contact the best they could over the year—Ben occasionally needed to be on the East coast for his required residency, while Rey worked three hours south from where most of their friends and family lived, and her job nearly eating her alive with its mountain of work.

It was difficult to cut someone off when they had been by your side for over ten years.

They Skyped; it helped.

Not to mention Luke. Despite being the grumbly hippie that he was, he seemed to notice the lack luster in both Ben and Rey since their careers took them away from each other. It was clear as day Rey hated her curating job— she not necessarily the biggest fan of expressionistic art (if she saw another imitation of Pablo Picassos’ work she’d tear her hair out), which the museum was known for. Ben on the other had been working teaching jobs, both for creative writing and Literature at a few high schools and universities as an adjunct, but the commute was taking its toll on him.

Luke then did one good thing for them; he gave them both jobs closer to home. Sure, teaching smart-snooty private school kids was not ideal for either of them, but if it meant they got to see their family and friends, and reinstate Beer & Pizza Night, then they were willing to make the sacrifice.

“Me.” Ben answered without fail, earning a halfhearted swat on the shoulder from Rey. “Because there is this thing called a _day job_.”

“I know what a day job is, I worked one that somehow took over and became my _actual_ job.” Rey shuddered, plopping down on one of the empty desks in the front row. “Remind me to never work for a museum again.”

“I told you, you’d hate it.” Ben smiled smugly, adjusting he glasses on his face. “You have a problem with authority.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “And I can say the same about you.” She shot back, leaning her elbows on the smaller desk. She watched as he went to clean his glasses for the third time since she entered the room. “Those are new.”

Ben lifted his head, awaiting a jab, but nothing else followed the pseud compliment. “Yeah, got them about a week ago. Optometrist says it’s from all the blue screens and reading with poor light. In other words, I am getting old.”

“You’re twenty-eight. That is not old. Stop trying to make yourself into a grandpa.” Rey scolded with a shake of her head. “Plus, I like them.” Nearly thirty, and the tips of his ears still burned red at her words. “They make you look more like a writer.”

“And I didn’t look like a writer before?”

“Eh, you still had remains that looked like you recited slam poetry in underground coffee shops.”

A loud laugh Rey hadn’t heard in person in over a year erupted from Ben, the man slamming a hand over his mouth to mute himself. A few students passing by stopped, looked towards the room for a brief second before continuing on their way, muttering about how the new teachers were ‘weirdos’.

“I, uh, like the hair.” Ben commented, clearing his throat.

“Oh, thank you.” Rey muttered, trying to ignore the warm feeling in her chest.

“I don’t think I have ever seen it that short.”

Rey had shoulder length hair for most of her life, even when she dyed it obtuse colors in college. She’d usually have pulled up her chestnut hair into an array of knots, or a messy bun, never one to make the effort or spend the time to do her hair in the morning. Yet now it barely brushed her jaw, her locks springing into soft curls and waves Ben didn’t know she had under the weight of her longer hair.

“I thought a change would be good.”

Ben hummed in agreement.

* * *

 

**2018**

Rey spat out her wine, Han and Luke unfortunately in the splash zone.

“Rey, sweetheart, are you okay?” Leia asked from the stove, ignoring the grumblings from the two overgrown babies. Rey’s jaw set tight with a restless smile.

“Yup, fine.” She coughed, ignoring Ben’s guilty stare. “Went down the wrong pipe.” Rey was far from fine. First of all, she was pissed—why the hell would he not tell her? Second of all, she wanted to yell—yell at everyone for being so cheerful about the news. Third of all—why did he hide this from her? _Everyone knew_. Even _Poe_ knew, based on the excited rambling he was giving to Ben at that very moment. Ben found Poe to be the most annoyingly charming man on the planet, and he _still_ told Poe.

But not her.

Most of the family had gathered around the kitchen, helping clean-up after their usual Sunday night dinner. Luke and Han where on washing and drying duty, while Leia cleared the stove. Poe had been getting the ice cream out for a quick dessert, while Ben and Rey were putting away the leftovers into individual tupperware, for Rey, Ben and Poe to take back to their respective apartments.  

Then Luke asked, “Did you finally hear back?”

“Uh, yeah…they want me out there by next month, since their current professor is already planning for maternity leave.” Ben answered, though the end of his sentence was covered by Leia’s gasp of joyful surprise, and Poe’s excite ‘whoop’.

“Looks like I’m going to need to look for new English teacher.” Luke teased.

“Oh, Ben you’ll love it in Vermont. Much more your speed there.” Leia squeezed her son in firm hug.

“Dude, you’ll get to talk about books all day, and write, and you’ll get paid to do both.” Poe said, patting the taller man on the back. “Perfect job for Benny boy.”

And that was when Rey connected the dots, and ended up spit-taking the wine she had been trying to casual sip to calm her nerves.

“Rey, are sure you’re okay? You look kind of pale.” Poe commented, bringing Rey out of her raging thoughts.

Rey nodded nimbly, gently setting the wine glass down on the kitchen counter. “Congratulations, Ben.” She spoke quietly. The flaming anger inside that had been dying to scorch everything in its path a few seconds ago flickered out the moment she looked at Ben.

She could barely speak.

He was leaving her. Again.

“I’m not feeling great. I think I’m going to go ahead and head back.” Rey muttered amongst the clatter of dishes, and the highs and lows of the voices in the room.

“I thought you and Ben carpooled?” Leia reminded Rey innocently enough.

Well, shit.

 

 

“Rey—” Ben began the instant they were alone in the car, away from the curious eyes of their family.

“I’m not fucking talking to you.” Rey interrupted, training her eyes on the water streaks across the windshield. Ben needed to wash his car, though never did as a form of rebellion against his father, knowing Han’s eye would twitch at the sight of a poorly attended machine.

“Then I’ll talk, and you can listen…if you want to.” Ben announced, hands splayed on the steering wheel, the keys still tucked away in his pants’ pocket.  They weren’t going anywhere, but the gesture tried to communicate otherwise. “I wanted to tell you about the job offer. It’s from the sister university I got my Masters done at. One of their creative writing professors left and the other is going on maternity leave, they needed someone and offered me a fulltime job.”

“In Vermont.” Rey sounded out monotonously, breaking her vow of silence.

“Yes.” Ben sighed.

“That’s on the other side of the country.” For some reason, Rey could only state the obvious facts as she internally counted the specs of rain hitting the window.

“I know.” Ben inhaled, as though sickened by the thought himself. Or maybe she was being wishful, hearing false inflections in his voice.

“You’re just going to pack up and move across the country.”

“It’s not like I am moving to another contin—” Ben argued.

“Luke knew before me.” Rey stated clearly, the fury she thought ebbed away caught more air the long she stared out the window, and not at Ben. “And Han, and Leia. Even Poe. I don’t need to ask if Rose and Finn know because I’m pretty sure I know the answer.” Rey said haughtily, her speech increasing in speed.

“See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you.” Ben murmured, hands squeezing the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He realized the wheel for a second before gripping it again, unsure of what to do with his hands.

Rey scoffed, finding his response weak. If he knew her _so well_ , he should have anticipated how she’d react. It wasn’t rocket science, it was common sense. “Because I am upset? Well of course I’m upset—”

“No, because you go into Rey-knows-best-mode, and will not listen to anyone. Not even me.” Ben’s words cut like a knife, and he was not nearly done. “You would have told me, like you are right now, how it’s ‘across the country’, and it’d be’ too far away’—”

“Because it’s all true!” Rey shouted back in disbelief, not understanding how his ranting added up.

“No, because you don’t want me to leave!” Ben cried out, not out of anger, but of exhaustion. His shoulders sagged against the rest of his body. “I got accepted into my top five colleges, and I choose the one closest to you because you didn’t want to go to college alone. I turned down internships because you wanted to spend the summers together. Even when I went for my residency, you Skyped me every other night.”

“I never fucking asked you to stay! _You_ decided to stay, don’t fucking blame me.” Rey fought back, arms crossed over her chest. The rain pelted harder on the roof of the car, a heavy drum beat hitting out of sync to their breaths. “If you want space, I can give you space.” Rey couldn’t help but reply condescendingly. It was easier to act like this—like she could comply, and she would not care if he left, even though her shouting earlier completely contradicted her statement. His words hurt, when he was upset his words always hurt. They were shrapnel into her essence; he knew how to make her bleed from the inside out.

“That’s _not_ what I’m talking about!” Ben groaned, slamming a palm on the wheel. “I do not have a problem spending time with you. I’m not fucking ‘ _blaming you_ ’ for anything. My problem is I’m _done_ waiting.”

Rey blinked, her stronghold of not facing him broken. She turned ever so slightly in the passenger seat to catch a glimpse of his profile, though was surprised to see Ben was staring at her…like he had been struck by lightning. “Ben—”

“Rey, you know I—”

“I know.” She very quietly added. “I feel the same.”

They had both known for a while. It was stupid to pretend they didn’t. This awkward little dance they’ve been playing had lasted way longer than either of them hoped. Now the music to their dance was changing and neither knew how to step together into this new melody. Someone had to _lead_ —

“Come to Vermont with me.”

The roar of the rain faded in the background. For a moment all she saw Ben.

Then the reality of his words knocked her back into the moment, the incessant pounding of the rain reaching obnoxious levels.

“What?”

“Come—”

“I heard what you said.” Rey exhaled, not liking the way her eyes stung from unshed tears. Taking a deep breath, she schooled her features, scolding the salty silent tears trailing to the bottom of her chin. She didn’t bother to wipe them away. “Ben, my life is here.”

“So is mine.” He uttered helplessly, his brown eyes full of longing. They both knew he wasn’t talking about his job, or apartment, or family and friends.

But leaving? She wanted to stay by Ben’s side, no other place felt right in the world…yet the frantic cries and screams of a little girl being shuttled from one foster home to the next invaded her thoughts. Her heart gave out to the little girl with messy knots on the top of her head declaring to every adult who looked in her direction about how her parents would find her one day. Her parents were going to take her back. They _had_ to.

Not until she arrived at Han and Leia’s did the persistent idea of her parents coming back finally subside until it was a pesky little after thought that would occasionally jump to the forefront of her mind.

However, a part of her will always be the frightened little girl waiting for her family.

“I… _can’t_.” She croaked, looking up at him through her wet lashes. “Our friends and _family_ … I _can’t_ leave the only family that has ever loved me.”

Ben inhaled, then exhaled a quaky breath. “ _Please_.”

Rey closed her eyes, unable to handle Ben’s devastated eyes. His warm brown devastated eyes with a strong lingering hope, as if the word ‘please’ would make her change her mind.

“You’re going somewhere I can’t follow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED writing this chapter :)  
> Sidenote: I have no real opinion about Jessika Pava, and I wanted to throw in another Star wars character name in there soooo, yeah.  
> Also, for some reason my brain constantly wants to make my modern Ben's writers/teachers-- I think its because I know canonically he did practice calligraphy (its in the TLJ Visual Dictionary) and he offered to be Rey's teacher in TFA, and my brain natural wants to lump those two together *shrugs*


	7. "I, As The Kids Say, 'Ship It'."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tells Nerfherder Rey and Kylo some interesting information. Meanwhile, Ben realizes Space Rey is insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating later than I wanted to, but in return I am giving all of you a longer chapter than usual.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of self harm.

**February 2018**

“You only need to act natural.” Rey coached Kylo. The emo-boy frowned, not taking her favor seriously. Rey held out the phone, pushing it further into his personal space. “Come on Kylo; you have to do this.”

“No.” He grumbled like a grumpy four year old. From the corner of her eye, Rey caught Luke shaking his head at his nephew’s attitude. When Rey demanded Kylo call Rose, Luke had burst into mocking laughter, excusing himself to the kitchen to catch his breath.

“Yes, because I know my Ben is probably doing the same thing for you.”

Kylo stood his ground. “Well, then he has it easier.”

Rey glanced at Kylo from head to toe. If the Freaky-Force-Space universe required Kylo to be beefy and moody, there was no way her Ben was having the time of his life. He was probably freaking out—oh, what if he had a panic attack? The thought of Ben freaking out somewhere, without his pills or nerdy books, or _her_ , caused dread to make itself home in her gut. The only thought that calmed her was knowing there was some version of herself with him. “No, _trust_ me. You have it easier than him.”

Kylo crossed his arms over his chest, not convinced. Rey tried her best not to look at his thick, muscular arms. “Fine. But _only_ the phone call. The less people who see or speak to me the better.”

Rey sighed in relief, clutching her phone to her chest. “Thank you my emo-son,” Another guff of laughter came from the kitchen, Rey huffing at Luke’s front row view of this disaster. A disaster she was silently blaming on him until further evidence was presented.

Sparring a glare at Luke, Rey tapped Rose’s name out on her phone, finding the woman’s phone number in a few seconds. She called, putting the phone on speaker. After the third ring, Rose picked up the phone.

“Hey, Rey. What’s up?” Rose greeted. Rey waved for both Kylo and Luke to come closer, she holding the phone out in the middle of their huddle.

“I—” Rey then realized the flaw in her plan. She was using her phone for Kylo to call Rose. Despite slightly stalking him the previous day, Rey had no idea where Ben’s phone might be. For all she knew, Ben’s cell phone traveled with him to Freaky-Force-Space universe. She needed to think quick before Rose noticed anything off—not that Rose didn’t already think Rey was a little off-kilter. “I—um cornered Ben.”

Rey winced at the lie. Why was she lying this much, especially to Finn _and_ Rose?

Kylo shifted beside her, staring at the cell phone apprehensively.

Oh, _yeah_ , he was the reason she was lying to her friends.

“What? I thought—”

“He broke his phone.” Rey supplied, Luke shaking his head at the poor excuse. Ben accidentally breaking his phone was a long shot—his life was in his phone. His schedule, emails, alarms…he had a full proof case that had kept his phone in nearly perfect condition for four years. “He broke it… accidentally, when he was trying…to pick up some cat food.” Rey finished lamely.

“O-kay…” Rose trailed off, her tone questioning Rey’s odd behavior.

“So I cornered him because I couldn’t get ahold of him, and then Finn mentioned how you were trying to get ahold of Ben—”

“Rey, you don’t need to explain everything to me.” Rose hurriedly interrupted. “Just give Ben the phone, I only have a few minutes before Ms. Haldo brings her dog in for his check-up.”

“Uh, here?” Rey shrugged, trying to make it sound like she was ‘passing the phone to Ben,’ not holding it out to Kylo to speak into.

He gulped, clearly uncomfortable talking over the device. “Hello…?” Kylo began, sounding more like Ben than Rey anticipated.

“Hey Ben! I’ve been trying to get ahold of you. Sorry to hear about your phone.” Rose’s cheerful voice chirped.

“Yeah,” Kylo dragged out, eyes lifting to Rey for reassurance. She nodded grandly, thinking if she was extra enthusiastic, he’d calm down. The sweat building on his forehead stated otherwise. “It’s…awful.”

Luke wiped his hands down his face, cringing as he witnessed his nephew stumble through a phone call; this was not going well, but at least it was not as terrible as if could be.

“Ben, are you okay?” Rose asked softly, causing Rey, Kylo and Luke to lean forward, the three sharing concerned glances. Rose was perceptive, sometimes too perceptive for her own good. Rey did not account for Rose being able to pick on the off-ness in ‘Ben’s’ voice.

“What do mean?” Kylo asked awkwardly. Rey withheld a huff of frustration, pushing away her desire to smack Kylo upside the head if she didn’t know the emo-buffoon was muscular and combat trained.

“Ben you _know_ what I mean. The whole Rey not wanting to move across the country with you.” Kylo’s eyes widen, his head snapping up to Rey. She froze at his intense stare. “It’s okay to _not_ be okay,” Rose continued when Kylo didn’t speak up, “She’s my friend, but she kind of broke your heart.”

Kylo became pouty once more, donning his emo-boy persona, yet his eyes remained fixated on Rey. She squirmed under the disappointment of his puppy dog eyes, reminding her too much of Ben’s when she made a bad decision.

And Rose just had to imply she’d take his side in this weird ‘not-break-up’ between Rey and Ben in a heartbeat.

“I know.” Kylo responded, “It’s difficult, but we’ll see what happens.”

“Ben,” Rose sighed, as though they’ve had this conversation several times, “You can’t wait for her forever—maybe this is good. Gives you both some space, and you go and try to live your life, you know, without her?” Rose’s suggestion left an ugly feeling in Rey’s gut, she almost dropping the phone. Kylo seemed bothered with the suggestion as well, too lost in his own thoughts to speak. The sound of a door jingling open from Rose’s side of the phone call, broke some of the tension in the room. “That’s Ms. Haldo. I gotta go, but just think about what I said.” She hung up before Kylo could get a word in.

“Well,” Luke looked over to Rey, crossing his arms over his chest, “That was informative.”

“Shut up, Luke.” Rey warned as she placed her cell phone on the coffee table. She did not want to get into a discussion about her romantic life with Luke—the man was practically a monk.

“Ben moving was why you two are not talking to each other?” Luke asked, ignoring the glare Rey was directing towards him. “I thought it was something important.”

“Ben moving is _not_ important?” Rey gapped at Luke, “Your nephew—”

“Not his nephew.” Kylo interjected monotonously, pacing around the back of the sofa.

Rey rolled her eyes, getting tired of the constant back and forth of Luke’s official status in the family. “For all intents and purposes this Luke,” She thrusted her hand in said man’s direction, “Is Uncle Luke for _everyone_ since the Luke originally from this universe is apparently dead!”

“Luke is everyone’s uncle?” Kylo scoffed in disbelief, “He could barely be my uncle when I was growing up, let alone for another me and you.”

Exasperated, Rey turned back to Kylo, “Well, hate to break it to you, but that guy with the grizzly bread has been my pseudo uncle for a decade,” Kylo’s poker-pouty face faltered, eyes revealing the betrayal he felt from Luke. “You need to wrap your head around that disturbing fact and move on!” Rey declared. She understood Kylo was upset about Luke’s universe switch, she was upset too, but she did not need him grumbling about it every two seconds.

“I understand that,” Kylo admitted lowly, eyes casting to who Luke watched him with guarded concern. “What I don’t understand is why you refuse to be with Ben?”

Rey blinked at the accusation, though her brain was already programed to fight it, “I—Ben, he and I are _not_ —”

“ _You and Ben_?” Luke gasped, blue eyes brightened at the idea. Rey expected some moderate level of disgust from Luke, but instead she found the man elated. “I never thought,” Luke paused, mentally connecting the dots, “it makes sense. In very bizarre way.” He concluded, his lips quirking in a grin. “I, as the kids say, ‘ _ship it’_.”

Rey felt the color drain from her face, gapping at Luke’s use of slang. “No! Don’t ever say ‘ship it’ again!”

“But I do!” Luke clapped his hands together, the grin still ever present. “I always had a feeling you might have had a thing for Ben, especially when you two were—”

“This is getting gross now—” Rey covered her eyes with her hand, unable to willing face either men in the room. Leave it to Luke to make her feel more awkward about her relationship with Ben. “Can we _please_ focus?” Rey pleaded, combing her free hand through her short hair. “We dodged one bullet with Rose. We need a game plan instead of flying by the seat of our pants.”

Luke nodded in agreement, an attempt to be serious once more, yet the mirth dancing in his eyes gave away his true thoughts. “Yes, a game plan…” The older man glanced between Kylo and Rey, the two waiting on him expectantly. “Oh, you want _me_ to come up with a plan?” He asked innocently, surprised by their unspoken decision to let Luke lead.

Rey groaned into her hand—she was working with space idiots. She was doomed. Ben was doomed. They were going to be stuck a universe apart if Rey didn’t start doing her part to bring him back. “Of course you! You’re the only one between the three of us who knows how this works!”

Luke shrugged sheepishly. “Kind of? It’s been _ten years_ Rey. My mind is a little fuzzy about how it all happened.”

Kylo’s eyes flited between Rey and Luke, deep in his own thought. Rey noticed he retreated into himself whenever she and Luke began to bicker, Kylo content to observe or simply not listen at all. She couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in his mind that caused him to become a brooding giant.

“Wait a minute…” Luke turned back to Kylo, “You said there is a Rey in your universe.”

“ _Our_ universe.” Kylo paused his pacing, corrected. “It’s our universe, Uncle.” He lifted his head higher, wary of his uncle’s train of thought. “Why?”

“That might be able to help us.” Luke’s feet carried him to the small pile of sketch books Rey had on her kitchen counter. With a wave of his hand, Kylo and Rey followed the old man. He flipped one of the sketch books open to a page, ignoring Rey’s gripe of indignation, and grabbed a pen from his inner jacket pocket. He drew one big circle, “This is our universe,” He told Rey, his eyes locking with hers, begging her to follow his theory. Rey often found Luke to be a madman rattling off nonsense; if he was going to help she needed to listen to his nonsense as though it were her favorite art course. She nodded, Luke continuing. “It’s simple, yet complex.” He then drew another circle beside the first, writing Kylo’s name in the middle. “This is your universe. Complicated, with more life than the systems can handle. And has a stronger presense of the Force, to the point where people can be trained to wield it.” He wrote out a cluster of capital ‘F’s around the second circle. “But that doesn’t mean the Force does not exist in _this_ universe.” Little, lower case ‘f’s were written sporadically around the first circle. “The Force exists everywhere, in every universe—it is just stronger in some than the others.”

“Is that why you choose this universe?” Kylo spoke up, his curiosity piqued. “Because this universe does not have a strong Force presense?”

Luke frowned, “No, I choose it because it has the _opposite_.” He then drew bigger and bolder ‘F’s around the first circle. “The Force is _extremely_ strong in this universe—maybe even more than yours Be- _Kylo_.” Luke stumbled and corrected himself over his nephew’s name. “It seems as though it doesn’t exist because it has a natural Force suppressor.”

“You mean something in this world hinders Freaky-Force people from using the Freaky-Force?” Rey asked for clarification.

“ _Yes_.” Luke then scribbled between the two circles, fusing the two together. “Something happened where the Force had a substantial amount of power between the two, and they connected momentarily.” He tapped the dark scribble he made moments ago with the end of his pen. “Which led to the switch.” Luke added two arrows heading in opposite directions in-between the circles.

“But what could have Ben be doing that caused the natural suppressor to briefly fracture?” Kylo wondered aloud.

“Early on in my arrival, I did a short study how the Force worked here,” Luke clicked the pen closed, sticking it back in his pocket. He leaned back against the counter, Rey and Kylo stepping away from the sketch book to face him. “It’s not used to wield, or fight, in its most bare sense it is used to _connect_ people.”

Kylo hummed in agreement. “I can see the possibility it is solely used to connect people, but how? If it is stronger here… shouldn’t there be, Force Bonds everywhere if this is where the most powerful roam?”

Luke shook his head, “I never said the most _powerful_ are here. That title might still be reserved for you Ben.” Rey felt the gentle tenderness behind Luke’s use of Kylo’s birth name. She wondered if their relationship was not as hostile that the uncle and nephew would engaged in scholarly debates. They were both curious, emotional men, but intellectuals. “It manifests itself _differently_.” Luke sighed as he glanced guiltily at Rey. “I noticed how it was different by observing Rey and Ben.”

“What do you mean by ‘observing’?” Rey questioned, feeling slightly violated by the use of the word.

“Well…you and Ben were, are, remarkably attuned to each other. I found it _odd_.” Luke choose his words carefully, “I initially shrugged it off because I didn’t really know you two, and Leia claimed it was because you two were close…But Ben seemed to know things about you before they happened—”

“Because he knows my personality.” Rey interrupted, “He knows what I like and what I don’t like. That’s how best friends work.”

“Yes, I am _aware_.” Luke stressed, holding his hands out before him, as though Rey were a lethal beast. “But knowing _exactly_ what was about to happen before it happens, specifically to you? That’s not normal.” Rey frowned at Luke’s reasoning, not liking how the words seemed to invalidate her relationship with Ben. “Then you know his emotional complex in accuracy, able to know how he feels—when he is in distress. Rey, you knowing how influx his emotions are saved his psyche!”

Ben went through a rough patch, as the family liked to call it. He’d been struggling to find his place after high school, he not wanting to go to college immediately, yet his brain wasn’t getting enough stimulus without the structure of school. Ben had few friends, relying too much of Poe and Rey to be his source of companionship, which wasn’t a major problem, as he’d never been a social butterfly…until Rey noticed something just _off_ about Ben’s entire being. There wasn’t any physical red flags or questionable moments—yet something in her brain _would not shut up_ until she confronted Ben. That pestering voice in her brain led her to his room one afternoon, she catching him a second and half before he harmed himself, razor poised over his wrist.

She considered it lucky, both of them did. Ben was horrified by his actions, following Rey’s lead to look for help for whatever emotions and concerns he had been feeling. But Luke’s building theory left an ugly feeling inside her—was her relationship with Ben merely the Freaky-Force’s doing? If so, she’d rather not believe a word, she’d rather live in ignorance. Her relationship with Ben needed to be _true_ and their _doing_ , she did not know how she could live with herself if it wasn’t. “I’m not saying the feelings between the two of you are false. Your feelings for each other would have to be _so_ strong, powerful even, in order to _create_ that type of bond.”

Kylo’s eyes widen ever so lightly at the implication. “Are you saying they have a suppressed Force Bond?”

“Yes.” Luke answered Kylo’s question confidently. “You having a Force Bond with your Rey only further proves my theory. Alternate universes do not show the ‘what if’, they reflect what is already _true_ in a different light.”

* * *

 

**A galaxy far, far away…**

“No,” Poe Dameron repeated, Rey and Ben trailing after him in the corridor. It was early morning, most of the Resistances members still asleep, with exception of a few Commanders and Generals, such as Poe. “We decided he cannot go off world. It’s too dangerous.”

After a long night of reading, well _trying_ to read, ancient Jedi texts, Ben and Rey decided to take new course of action.

Find that temple. The temple that had several notebooks that accounted of other beings switching between the two universes. Rey and Ben came into quick agreement the books were the only lead they had—if possibly century old books could be considered leads.

Rey lifted her head, determination set in her jaw. “I’m not asking you, Poe. I’m telling you.” The man’s eyebrows jumped to his hairline at the young woman’s tone. “I’m taking the Falcon and will be back in a few days.”

“Telling me?” Poe reiterated, hands on his hips, in his classic Dameron pose. He tried to make himself seem taller, yet proved to be difficult since he and Rey were at eyelevel.

“You are not my Commander and I am not a member of the Resistance.” Rey calmly reminded Poe. Ben tried not to flinch at Rey’s brutal honesty, though felt a little pride at being right about Rey’s allegiances. His Rey would not intentionally line herself up with a cause if it did not benefit her in some way, Ben assuming Space Rey was similar.

Poe’s eyes flickered to Ben, then back to Rey, obviously not pleased with Ben’s silent presense. “No, but you are a _symbol_ of the Resistance.” Poe stressed under his breath. “We cannot have our beacon of hope flying around the galaxy when we are in the middle of delegations!” He fiercely denied her, eyes roving the empty corridor for stray members trying to overhear.

“Then I’m sorry for doing this.”

“Wh—” Midsentence Poe Dameron’s eyes shut and he slumped to the floor, miraculously not hitting his skull in his fall. Ben gapped at the unconscious man before turning back to Rey, panic bubbling in his chest.

“Are you fucking insane?!”

Rey sprang into action, grabbing Poe’s arms and started to drag him down to a hidden alcove most likely used to store tools and mops. Rey lifted her head, “Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to help me?” She demanded expectantly, sweat building up on her forehead… oh no, she didn’t, did she?

Ben surged forward, grabbing Poe’s ankles to lessen the weight on Rey’s end. “Did you use the Force to knock out Poe?” Her lack of response was all the answer Ben needed. “You are not supposed to be using the Force—you’ll get sick or go unconscious!” Ben hissed to the girl, Rey rolling her eyes.

“I’m _fine_.” She growled, teeth bared, struggling to lift Poe upright from his torso. She was not fine if she had trouble lifting Poe, when she was clearly trained and fit for combat.

As Ben went to go help Rey sit Poe up and tuck him nicely into the corner, where someone was definitely bound to find him in the next half-hour, the distinct sound of beeps echoed down the corridor. The two froze as a tiny orange, spherical robot rolled to a stop in front of them.

“Hi, BB.” Rey greeted tensely yet cheerfully. The top sphere tilted to the side, a series of low-slow beeps coming from the robot like circle. “I _need_ to do this.” More beeps followed as though Rey and the sphere, uh ‘BB’, were having a conversation. “Please, BB—I need your help. I can’t pilot alone.” So… she _was_ talking to the robot? And the robot _understood_ her? Wait, Rey understood the identical beeps? “I know I knocked him out, but he was in the way. He’ll be fine. I _promise_.” The roll-y robot, chirped and beeped some more, Ben frowning as Rey broke into a grin. “Yes! Thank you!” Rey then proceeded to pull the rest of Poe’s weight, shoving Ben out of the way so she could sit the commander down.

BB rolled closer to Ben, beeping, its top half sphere tilted up, as though the thing was craning its neck to look up at him. It rolled forward and bumped into Ben’s foot playfully. “Uh, hi. I guess you’re kind of cute in a robotic sort of way.” Ben spoke hesitantly as Rey stood back up next to him, facing BB.

“Ben, this is BB-8. He’s a BB-series astromech droid—”

“I have no idea what that means.” Ben squinted at the droid, angry beeps sounding from it.

Rey huffed, out of both exhaustion and frustration, “All you need to know is he is Poe’s droid, he understands everything you say, and he knows you’re not Kylo.” Rey crouched down to BB, patting the droid’s dome head, “I know the Falcon is not ideal for you little guy, but I think if we work together,” She looked up at Ben with an encouraging smile, then back to BB, “we can do it. Now let’s go.” She patted the droid once more before jogging out the corridor with little glance behind to see if Ben was following.

Ben took back every thought he had about this Rey being methodical. She was an insane banshee, completely reckless, and never took ‘no’ for an answer. His panic fog told him to run the other way, go back to the safety of his industrial, militant room on the base. Yet the insistent pull in his gut and annoying pestering voice in his head told him to follow Space Rey. Never one to ignore those instincts, he did just that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT SOME ANSWERS! AND WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE WITH SPACE REY AND BEN! 
> 
> We are now at the point where both parties know info the others don't know. Space Rey and Ben know there are other people that have gone between the universes. They have the power of books and Force history on their side, as well as a universe where they are able to easily access the Force. Meanwhile, Nerfherder Rey and Kylo know about the suppressed Force Bond between Rey & Ben, and have access to Luke's knowledge and experience. They are also the only ones who know about Luke's switcheroo.  
> Sidenote: In the modern universe, I am trying to fit as many fandom nicknames for the characters in to the story. So please give me your suggestions! :)


	8. A Parent's Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han are going through Ben's childhood bedroom before his move to Vermont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a detour-mini chapter. I am writing the next 'real' chapter, but it probably won't be ready until, at latest, Tuesday.   
> If you read closely, you will find out more about the Nerfherders Force Bond :)

**February 2018**

“Do you think he’s going to want to take his chess board with him to Vermont?” Leia asked Han, the two going through the mildly dust cabinets. The last time Ben used this room, for its actual purpose, rather than for free storage had been three years ago. Rey and Ben had abruptly decided to live on their own—not together—for the first time ever since Rey came into their lives. With her haggling and persuasion skills, Rey was able to find an apartment not even a day after she and Ben declared their move. Ben on the other hand…he was content to live with his parents for a while.

He seemed a little off those three months. Not to mention he became visibly upset when ever Rey came up in the conversation. The two had done their usual one-two—pettily avoiding the other until one of them cracked—like Leia assumed they were doing now.

She had no idea where that mentality came from… it was something they picked up when in high school. Rey was upset over _something_ Ben did (it’d been some years, Leia could not remember the exact issue with clarity)…she wanted to say it had to do with Rey’s prom, but did not recall the details. What was clear as the morning sun, was the eerily quietness between the two young adults. Then the scathing glares and the, “Mom, can you tell Rey I want my U2 CD back and to leave outside my door,” and “Leia, can you tell Ben he is not getting his CD back until he apologizes for his pigheadedness.”

The mediating; being the middle man between Rey and Ben was a purgatory. Thankfully, they often ended up on the other side with little injury.

This time, Leia wasn’t so sure.

“Sweetheart, if it’s not in his apartment, then I doubt he’s going to want it.” Han reminded her, pulling out the stack of photo albums Leia stashed in Ben’s room when the closet drawers down stairs became too full. He flipped open the top album, whistling low at the first picture. “Wow, this must be what, thirteen-fourteen years ago. Look at how big his ears were.” Han chuckled, lowering the album for Leia to look.

The picture was of a fourteen year old Ben, scowling at the camera. He was gangly, and his hair shorter…but also a little lifeless in his eyes. Leia’s gaze drifted to the other photos on the first two pages…all were of Ben, between eleven and fourteen years old.

He looked _sad_ …undeniably sad. As a child, Ben had been quiet and moody. Not much had changed, but he was a bit lighter and _smiled_.

None of these pictures had a smiling Ben. The last picture Leia recalled having of a young chubby faced Ben was when he was _three_. Then one day something inside him shut off.

Leia and Han were terribly concerned—their happy, giggling child had become silent and pensive. Therapist and counselors had observed him, only to come up short. He did not have a behavior problem or a learning disability, Ben intellectually advanced for his age. Nor did he show any signs of a health deficiency, perfectly healthy for a three year old and hitting all the right milestones.

He was just woke up different one day…and they were never going to get an explanation. So Leia and Han worked their way through it. They spent _time_ with him, they urged him to pursue anything that held even a _little_ interest to him. Which meant quite a few after school programs and classes…which involved the junior chess team, the AV club, young orchestra, and a long stint with _painting_ (he was absolutely awful, but he was adamant he needed to paint) from thirteen to fifteen. Ben tagged along to Leia’s university during his free afternoons, he working on homework in her office while she lectured, then running errands with her when she was done with classes for the day. Han dragged Ben along to auto shop on the weekends, teaching him the basics of automobiles and tools. Ben didn’t particularly like cars…but he liked to listen to his dad talk.

The parents worked hard together, and when they randomly asked if Ben was happy—he’d shrug, followed by a muttered “I guess.”

Leia then had to ask what exactly was bothering him once he was old enough to express his feelings with some accuracy.

“I don’t know.” A fourteen year old Ben shrugged, like usual. “I guess I feel like something is missing?” He admitted hesitantly, fiddling with the glove compartment in the front seat of the car. “Like, I’ve always felt like something is missing…something out there that I know _exists_ …but is not here?”

Leia did not know what to do with that confession.

Until Luke suggested fostering a child. She rarely talked to her brother, he off in some foreign country fighting for wildlife preserve. But when she told him about her conversation with Ben, he had answered with rare enthusiasm.

“Maybe having another kid around might lighten him up a little. At the very least, it’ll give someone else an opportunity for a stable home life.”

Long story short, Rey had brought some life into her son. Once warmed-up to each other, the two fell into a repertoire. A constant match of wits. Rey and Ben competed  against each other in chess, the girl beating him on her first try (she never playing the game before). Rey taught Ben how to hold a paint brush properly, the two talking about mixing and shading of colors as though it were their own language. Rey knew the melody to each of Ben's music pieces humming along before he even played the first note. The two use to engage in a guessing game; seeing if they could guess what the other was thinking without any hints. Leia and Han had been amazed and a little creeped out by how accurate they were able to guess the other's thoughts, practically word for word. The teenagers, also sensing the oddness of it, stopped playing when it no longer was fun but instead, peculiar. They don't talk about it, not that Leia blamed them.

The boy gradually lost his hunch, and no longer shelled himself. He smiled again. The pictures in the album were evidence.

“I’m worried, Han” Leia breathed, her fingers lightly brushing a picture of a smiling Ben at his high school graduation, Rey on his back, her lean arms wrapped around his shoulders. “This feels like it…it was big fight. Neither are talking about it… what did he even ask her, that she outright refused?” Leia questioned.

Her husband grunted, tilting his head to the side with a ‘you know’ kind of nod. Leia narrowed her eyes, clearly not knowing. Hand sighed exasperatedly, “Princess you’re telling me you couldn’t tell?”

“Tell what?”

“That… _you know_ ,” Han waved his free hand around, “Ben and Rey are…” He shrugged, raising his eyebrows at his wife.

Was he suggesting…what she thought he was suggesting?

“No.” Leia uttered, shaking her head. She closed the photo album. “I would have known.”

“Hmm, I don’t know…I think Ben made an _offer_ , of the romantic nature, and Rey said ‘no’.” Han told Leia, picking the photo album from her grasp.

“Like sex?” Leia gapped, rooted in her place.

“Like moving, or marriage.” Han argued, tucking the photo albums back in place. “You’re telling me you never noticed the weirdness around them?” Leia shook her head, “They reek of several hook-ups, commitment issues, and cowardice.”

“Han! You can’t say that about the kids!” Leia scolded. She was still reeling from the fact Ben and Rey had romantic feelings for one another, let alone an on-going will they, won’t they.

How had she not noticed? Was she that _oblivious_ or were they that _good_ at masking it?

“Sweetheart, they’re not kids anymore. They are adults that need to grow up and stop playing their little game with each other.” Han broke it to her not so gently. He led her to the edge of the bed, sitting her down. “I know you’re going to miss Ben. Hell, I’ll miss the idiot…but Ben moving might finally get his life out of this cycle. Whether Rey is part of that future or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a preview of the next chapter to hold you guys over :)
> 
> From the chapter titled "Your Dark Hair is Filled with Secrets":
> 
> "Kylo did not seem to buy her reasoning, arms crossed over his chest defiantly. He stood feet planted at the doorway. 'I know I wouldn’t want you snooping through my belongings.'
> 
> Rey narrowed her eyes at Kylo, her back turned to the rest of Ben’s apartment. She was curious…Kylo said he and his Rey were not ‘together’ in their universe. Which did not seem to be a lie; they were on opposing sides of a war…yet parts of his dramatic story were not making sense. 
> 
> He was distraught over his Rey, if his epic meltdown about the time differences was anything to go by. Then there was the whole anger and resentment towards Luke…and Luke not knowing Kylo’s Rey. She knew Kylo and his Rey were connected by the Force—a Force Bond—but every time he talked about their connection, it was something more. Not some person’s voice stuck in his head, but another part of his being. 
> 
> Almost as though…no. No, no, no… He’d definitely would have said something…Right?"


	9. "Your Dark Hair is Filled With Secrets"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerfherder Rey and Kylo break into Ben's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go :)

**February 2018**

“Aha!” Rey cheered, plucking the emergency key from the potted plant. Soil laid around the hall floor and was dusted across her green skirt. Rey shivered at the cool February breeze, pulling her cardigan tighter around her shoulders. She stood up, shaking out the edges of her skirt. With the toe of her heeled boot, she nudged the plant back into its corner.

Ben honestly need to pick better places to hide his key. It was clear the potted plant was there to only hold his emergency key, the rest of the front door entrance empty.

“Do you think he’d really be okay with you doing this?” Kylo asked for possibly the fifth time since they left Rey’s apartment to trek down the outdoor hall to Ben’s.

Rey rolled her eyes, “Of course he’d be okay with this. It’s not like I’ve never been in his apartment. I can navigate it in my sleep.” She shoved the key into the lock, twisting it to the right before it clicked open. Nudging the door, it opened wider to reveal Ben’s immaculate quarters. Cleanliness and order were not often associated with Ben, who often appeared as though he threw on the first sweater he found and ran out the door; his living area claimed otherwise. Countertops were clean and every book in its place. There were never any dishes in the sink, or forgotten jackets or sweaters hanging off a chair. He cleaned to relieve anxiety, the clutter not necessarily stressful, but the repetitive motions of scrubbing and organizing soothing.

From outside the apartment, Kylo did not seem to buy her reasoning, arms crossed over his chest defiantly. He stood feet planted at the doorway. “I know I wouldn’t want you snooping through my belongings.”

Rey narrowed her eyes at Kylo, her back turned to the rest of Ben’s apartment. She was curious…Kylo said he and his Rey were not ‘together’ in their universe. Which did not seem to be a lie; they were on opposing sides of a war…yet parts of his dramatic story were not making sense.

He was distraught over his Rey, if his epic meltdown about the time differences was anything to go by. Then there was the whole anger and resentment towards Luke…and Luke not knowing Kylo’s Rey. She knew Kylo and his Rey were connected by the Force—a Force Bond—but every time he talked about their connection, it was something _more_. Not some person’s voice stuck in his head, but another part of his being.

Almost as though… _no_. No, no, no… He’d definitely would have said something… _Right_?

The last time she saw someone practically lose it over a loved one—assuming this other universe’s Rey was a loved one of Kylo’s—was when Han had been in a car crash three years previous. He’d been taking one of his vintage pieces out for a joy ride, when the pedal gave out. Gruesome did not even begin to describe the outcome, the car complete wrecked, the front smashed from impact against a tree. It was a miracle Han survived.

Leia…when Leia heard the news, Han had already been ushered into surgery. Those few hours were the longest, Leia sitting between Ben and Rey looking composed, yet squeezing the life out their hands. The wife knew how to wear her mask well, but both Ben and Rey could see the concern and turmoil churning in her every time she was spoken to—she’d snap sharply at the nurses and orderlies, and was brutal with her phone calls. When Luke finally showed up, Leia finally gave into her worries and emotion, crying in her brother’s arms…

… _Did Leia even know about Luke_? Rey banished the thought; if she was aware— great, if she wasn’t, well it wasn’t Rey’s job to tell her. At least, that’s what she tried to remind herself.

But compared to Kylo’s reaction earlier, Leia’s had been relatively tame.

That sort of terrified Rey. She had zero knowledge how these ‘Force Bonds’ worked, she did not understand or even comprehend the connection between her and Ben.

If she was going to learn anything, it was going to have to be from Dark Broody Eyes himself.

“So…what are you hiding?” Rey decided directness was her best option with Kylo.

“Excuse me?” Kylo said calmly, not bothered by her blunt question. From only being around Kylo for five hours, Rey learned the man’s poker face worked on a time constraints, lasting for a few moments before his heart ripped through his sleeve.

“Your dark hair is filled with secrets,” Rey taunted, mimicking Kylo’s stance. “You’re hiding things from me. We are in this together, we need to be honest.”

Kylo’s haughty eyes narrowed, like a serpent going in for his kill, “You are hypocrite.” Rey blinked at the word. She was stunned by its honest, tranquil delivery. She struggled find her comeback, his stillness slapping harder than a beastly roar. “You talk about honesty and working together, but not once have you even asked me my point of view, or how I feel.”

“I don’t need to,” Rey spouted off, becoming defensive, “Your face gives away everything. It’s like you don’t have an emotional filter!”

“It’s the principle of the matter.” He continued, ignoring the jab at his translucent face. “You can’t expect people to follow your lead, if you don’t give bantha crap about how they feel, or how your actions affect them.”

“How the hell were you a war lord? Aren’t tyrants supposed to be cruel and selfish?”

“Don’t speak about things you do not understand.” Kylo advised, his tone growing more aggressive. “And I wasn’t a _war lord_ or a _tyrant_.” He spat the words out, the phrases sour on his tongue. “I was a de-facto leader.” He corrected, “I left…” He paused, calculated eyes setting on Rey. She watched as his gaze bore into her, he searching for something…familiarity. She understood this too well, herself guilty of staring at him, hoping to catch a glimpse of a Ben she recognizes. “How about a _trade_?” He spoke softly, his eyes locked on Rey’s.

She was curious…this was clearly a tactic, but it did nudge her to give in. Growing up, before the Solos, trading was a normal occurrence. Trading clothes, trading toys, trading stories, trading food. It’s how she made short lived friendships, it made living without a place to call home a little easier.

She could do a trade.

Rey nodded once.

“Alright…I’ll tell you my so-call ‘Dark Hair’ secrets, if you tell me what exactly is going on with you and Ben.” Kylo offered, slowly uncrossing his arms. He left it to her to decide if they were to have an honest partnership.

Rey chewed on her upper lip, a part of her determined to remain quiet while—wait a minute. Why did she care so much about what this Emo Prince of Darkness thought of her? He was from another fucking universe! He might look like Ben, and act like Ben, but he wasn’t Ben. He had no right to call her a hypocrite when he acts like a hulking mass and turns into a sopping mess two seconds later. At least she knew how to walk with her ovaries out!

Steeling her nerves, Rey locked her jaw, ready to deny his offer…

When she lifted her head, Kylo looked at her with Ben’s eyes. Those big, dark, _pretty_ eyes. She was a _fool_ for those eyes, and the asshole known as Kylo Ren must have sensed it, his blank slate forming into a smug grin.

“Fine, Dark-Sad-Giant.” Rey grumbled, her arms no longer crossed for rebellion, but to find comfort in her own warmth. “I’ll _trade_ …but only if you go first.”

Compromise was a bitch with two hot-heads, but they can make it work.

Kylo nodded without a fight, and walked into the apartment. He gently closed the door behind him. He then turned to face Rey, his feet once again planted firmly, always ready for a battle.

He took a deep breath, and said clearly and deeply, “My Rey and are engaged.”

“ _What the fuck_!”

Rey hastily slapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide and unable to look away from Kylo. Her feet moved on their own accord, stepping backwards into the living room. She need distance from the surprising blow

In another universe, she and Ben were _engaged_? They were going to do the whole ‘til death do us part; in sickness and in health’ thing? They were going to wear wedding rings and call each other husband and wife?

As horrifying as it sounded to Rey, funny little bubbles of hope formed in her gut. She and Ben were happy. _Together._ Happy together. Well…she assumed Other Rey and Kylo were happy, or were _going to be_ happy before the switcheroo.

Her legs bumped into a chair behind her, Rey stumbling. She caught her hands on the small dining table before completely crashing to the floor. What she did not account for was her arm to swat a heavy book from the table, and for it to fall and hit her on the head.

Kylo rushed forward, the stumble, catch, and fall too quick for him to reach her in time.

“Shit…” Rey muttered woozily, her hand rubbing the bump on the top of her head. So much for knowing the apartment in her sleep, she could barely navigate it backwards.

“Rey, you need to stay awake.” Kylo’s voice sounded submerged in water, becoming a deep echo popping in and out. He kneeled beside her, holding her arms to sit her upright.

Rey blinked slowly into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

A series of beeps and mechanical buzzing drifted in the space.

Rey spun around, trying to focus on her surroundings through the haze. No matter how much she squinted or blinked the room (or was it a hall?) was still blurs of shadow and light. The faint hum of voices called to her. Rey stepped forward.

Wait…when did she stand up? She looked down to her feet and saw she was wearing her favorite paint splattered red chucks. She’s swore she’d been wearing heeled boots.

The humming grew louder.

Rey snapped back to the sound, moving through the blurs. The voices became more distinct the closer she came.

 _“Don’t touch any of the buttons.”_ A young woman’s voice ordered.

 _“Why would I even_ think _to do that?”_ Another voice, deeper and lower, questioned.

 _“I don’t know. You being curious?”_ The woman snarked back accusatorily. Rey stifled a chuckle; that’s something she’d definitely say to a curious idiot.

 _“I’ll be fine.”_ The man mumbled, Rey surging forward to catch the words.

Quickly, Rey turned the corner to be struck by an unimaginable sight— _Ben_.

He was safe. He was _okay_. Rey wanted to cry in relief because he was _alive_. Ben did not have a scratch on him, only weariness in his eyes.

She heard the woman speak again, but Rey did not register the words. Her only focus was on Ben…all she _saw_ was Ben.

She could not see his surroundings, the haze becoming thicker the harder she tried. Overwhelmed by the sight of him, Rey cried out his name…only for nothing to come out. She tried again, and again. She gapping and closing her mouth dramatically to get any sound or noise out, but nothing bounced off the blurry walls.

Panic entered her recklessly, making it difficult to breathe. With shaky, quick hands, Rey clasped her hand over Ben’s.

As though a switch had been flipped on, Ben’s head whipped to her. Their gazes held each other tenderly.

The Rey saw it: Ben waking up, freaking out, seeing his mother and seeing _her?_ No. Not her. A different Rey. A _younger_ her. The engagement ring. Younger her passing out. Ben panicking silently, alone as he waited for other Rey to wake up. The struggle to take those bracelets—Force dampers, his voice supplied instantly—off. The dark thoughts, the pushing and tugging of those dark thoughts. Books. Books. Poe? Poe! And a ship.

She saw it all like a sharp memory, as though it were her own.

Ben opened his mouth, to try and speak to her only to run into the same problem. Nothing was coming out. He clutched her hand tighter, trying to convey his words through his touch. Did he see what she saw—Kylo, Luke, the time difference, the Force Bond?

A pause in his movements…listening though the silence for her rapid questions. He squeezed her hand twice.

Yes.

They were going to find a way for him to come home?

Two squeezes.

Yes.

Rey then thought very quietly, afraid to admit it, but needing to before their time together was cut off.

I love you.

Without letting go of her gaze, Ben lifted her wrist, slowly twisting her palm to face him. He pressed a firm kiss to her pulse.

I love you too.

With one final squeeze, they both let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST BECAUSE THEY ADMITTED THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER IN THEIR FORCE BOND DOES NOT MEAN THINGS WILL GET EASY. THINGS JUST GOT TEN TIMES MORE COMPLICATED.
> 
> I guess the on going gag in this fic is knocking Reylo out, haha.
> 
> Also, Ben and SW Rey will get their own solo chapter next update.


	10. *After Crait*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a galaxy far, far away... Before a great switcheroo...  
> Rey and Kylo did not speak after Crait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what you've been expecting :)

 

**A galaxy far, far away…**

Neither looked away from the other, the disappointment from the events on the Supremacy and Crait threading deeply within their Bond. Words could not be spoken of the throbbing hurt and pitiful pain Kylo and Rey experienced.

Neither wanted the other to turn—they just wanted their other half, their person, by their side. Being lonely for so long, and only to have a taste of completeness, was the cruelest encounter.

Neither longed for this separation, yet false closeness. Every part of Kylo yearned to hold Rey’s hand. To be with her. To be in her air.

Yet the war and galaxy between the Force wielders limited them to unspoken, faint interactions. Both were too stubborn for their own good to break the vow of silence that transpired when the Force connected the two.

 

 

A strange pattern emerged from the silence.

The Force connected them several times a day, seeing one another unavoidable, no matter the location. Though the thought was contemplated, Kylo nor Rey desired to sever their connections—it’d take too much power and strength to commit the act, both of which they began to use sparingly as the war progressed into uncharted territory.

The Force only connected the two when they were completely alone, both in body and soul. Never did Finn or Rose witness the connection, or did any of the First Order commanders. Which was both a blessing and a curse—loyalties were not questioned, yet the inevitable loneliness Rey felt despite being surrounded by friends and allies was astonishing. She thought being around friendly and moral faces would bring her own spirits up. Sadly, she discovered the opposite. She felt like a fish swimming against the current; she was searching for a belonging, amongst those fighting for freedoms they did not fully understand. No one understood the heartbeats and breathing she felt pulsing through the Force, or the swirl of Dark and Light dancing an offbeat waltz inside her chest.

 

 

For a brief moment, Kylo believed he’d never be alone. Those fleeting, hopeful, thoughts dimmed to bleak embers at waking alone on the Supremacy.

He wanted to be upset at her, but the overwhelming rejection and denial of her actions caused a stir of disappointment. Not in her, but in himself. He was truly nothing if she left him. And she was fine with being nothing, even nothing to him, if it meant she ‘belonged’ for a millisecond. He tried to hate her, because hate was much easier than acceptance. Once he accepted she willing left him, the ache in his chest would never stop until she came back, _if_ she came back…or if he followed after her. Those were not entertaining thoughts.

The Force mocked their separation by connecting the Bond in the dull moments of the night, when the terrors of reality haunted in the disguise of insomnia. She'd blink for a moment, to see Kylo curled in on himself, his dark eyes fighting to stay awake or to fight to follow sleep. In the glow of the moons, the struggle was the same. She’d try to focus on anything but those eyes, yet the pull of their Bond brought her gaze back to him no matter her efforts. They’d stay connected for most of the night, both pushing the thirst to hold the other to the forgotten paths of their mind. The memory of simply touching hands, and the intimate moment’s ramifications caused a surge of trepidation and budding sensuality. They needed to be careful, not reckless.

Recklessness brought them to their impasse in the first place. But it also brought them together.

Maybe a little recklessness was needed instead of their dormant silent. The cautionary tightrope they inched by in every connection became increasingly taut.

Only a matter of time before it snapped.

 

 

 

“I need to speak with you.” Kylo’s deep timber broke through the Bond, Rey stumbling in her form. A form she never learned, but her body knew from another’s muscle memory.

“We are speaking.” She answered back smartly, trying to pinch away the butterflies fluttering viciously in her lungs at the sound of his voice. She hadn’t heard him say a word in months.

Kylo remained serious, “Not through the Bond. In person.” He seemed more tense than usual, his gloved hands clenching and unclenching. An anxious habit he seemed to drop the more time they spent with one another, yet it came back with full force. She tried not to let her eyes linger on his _gloveless_ hands.

then she felt it. Something happened…the threads of his panic twisting and binding into her shaded light.

Without a second thought, she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was nice with the Nerfherder's dumb-love and gave you all a huge crash course chapter of their turbulent love.
> 
> I'm not doing that with Kylo and Rey. We will slowly find out what led to their engagement in short segments :)
> 
> I was going to move on to SW Rey and Ben's own chapter, but I felt we were all a little deprived of our Space Babies.


	11. "So. Much. Fucking. Poetry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a flashback, we learn how and when the sexual tension increased -ridiculously so- between our Nerfherders. In present time, Ben tries to understand how the heck he saw Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaacckkkk! And I packed a few things in this one!  
> Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

**December 2011**

“Uh, what is it?” Ben asked, squinting at the canvas. The blurs of red and blue mix and splatted together, to form an ashy grey, light purple shade in the center.

Rey had been working non-stop on her painting for the last few days, it was one of her final projects for the semester. Ben had to physically pull her way from her canvas and brushes once her eyes began to droop or her stomach growled too loudly for his liking.

The painting was finally finished…and Ben was not too sure what it was.

“It’s called ‘Not Alone’.” Rey stated proudly, arms still covered with blue and red paint.

Ben bit his lip, trying to figure out the best way to say what he saw… “No, I mean, what the hell is it supposed to be?”

Ok, maybe he did not want to articulate his question like _that_ , especially since Rey looked completely lost at his confusion.

“It’s the combination of two forces coming together to find balance!” Rey exclaimed, hazel eyes blown wide, hands flying out franticly. Her ratty hair, sunken eyes, and paint cover clothes outwardly embodied the crazy artist she despised to be.

Ben blinked, lips quirking to the side. “I’m sorry…?”

“It’s _awful_ isn’t it?” Rey moaned into her hands. “I had this image in my head… it was two people reaching to each other, worlds away and coming together in peace,” She looked desperate, as though the image were out in front of her, but just out of reach, “…and for some reason it came out like _that!_ ”

Both settled their gaze on the canvas.

Ben frowned, finding her story odd. When Rey painted, she rarely veered into expressionism, far more interested in collaging contrasting elements of impressionism and naturalism. Not to mention her medium of choice was usually clay. To see her flustered over her piece was rare…

He tilted his head to the side. When looking at it sideways, it was like two things were connecting to each other through the angles inward. Shutting his eyes momentarily, Ben thought about the painting.

She said people, from worlds away, reaching to each other…

“How about hands?” Ben spoke up, Rey glancing at him tiredly.

“ _Hands_?” Rey repeated slowly, chewing on the idea.

Ben shrugged, arms crossed over his chest, “Uh, yeah hands. When people reach out to each other, they reach out with their hands.” Ben realized how stupid he sounded—of course people reached out with their hands. What else would they reach out with?

Unaware of his inner turmoil, Rey blinked with her lips pursed in thought. She scrubbed at her right cheek, unknowingly smearing some dark red oil paint on her cheekbone to her eyebrow. “Do you know how difficult it is to paint hands?”

“You can do it.” Rey scoffed at his effortless encouragement. “I believe in you.” Ben said easily, glad his hair was covering the blush on the tips of his ears.

Scratching off dry blue paint from her arm, Rey stepped closer to the canvas. From the lamps surrounding the corner of the living room where Rey camped herself to finish her project, Ben noticed her bright turquois highlights were fading into a bleached-blonde. She was probably going to dye it again soon if the collage of red hair she made the other day with forgotten magazines was anything to go by.

“I’m going to need a hand model.” Rey declared, turning back to Ben expectantly.

His eyebrows rose, “Me?”

“Yes,” Rey huffed, already reaching for his hand. She dragged him over to the stool on the left of the canvas, where she usually threw her jacket and messenger bag over. “It was your idea, so by default you must volunteer because I now have less than forty-eight hours to complete this.” Rey watched as Ben sat down, suddenly at eyelevel with her. “Now hold my left hand.” She ordered already picking up her brush with her right.

“We’re holding hands?” Ben asked, trying not to let his voice squeak. He held her hand plenty of times—when they watched a sad movie (ok, it wasn’t _sad_ , but both really teared up during _Tangled_ , that movie was a masterpiece), when they went on amusement park rides (Ben did not like being at unnatural heights) and when they walked through crowds (Rey was always afraid she’d get lost amongst the bodies at concerts and gigs), but things had been a little weird since the whole “we would totally have hot sex” conversation a few weeks back.

“Yes, Ben. Hold my hand.” Rey told him impatiently. Not wanting to annoy the already grumpy young woman further, Ben grasped her left hand with his right.

And sat there, for the next three hours, holding her hand as she painted a distorted interpretation of their hands clasped in the center of the purplish-grey blob. From his vantage point, Ben was unable to see what the painting looked like, only able to see Rey’s face twist and contort in thought. He watched as her eyebrows bunched together then spread into their natural state. Her lightly freckled nose scrunched up and the tip of her tongue stuck out whenever she was focusing on a particularly difficult detail.

Occasionally, her bright hazel eyes (which were more of a warm, glowing brown that night) would flicker to him, Ben trying his best to school his expression.

But he knew that she knew he was watching her.

And Ben could have sworn, by the curve of her budding smile, she _liked_ it.

“I think… that’s all I can do for now.” She muttered, setting her brush down.

Neither unclasped their hands, despite the building sweat between their palms from the long term contact. Ben hesitantly lifted his gaze to Rey, their eyes locking. The air in the room felt thicker as Ben struggled to voice _anything_. Maybe he was reading into things…

“Ok—” The rest of his sentence was cut off by Rey’s chapped lips on his own. It lasted for half a second, before she pulled away from him, wide eye.

“Um…” was all she uttered, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. “I—I’m just—”

Not too sure if it was lust or the undeniable longing he felt for her, Ben surged forward recapturing her lips with his own.

* * *

 

“So uh…that happened.” Ben breathed out, Rey laying still beside him. His bedroom was eerily quiet. Neither of them expected to actually go _all the way_ , but once they started, they founded it difficult to stop. An in describable force pulling them closer and closer together until…

“Yeah…” Rey dragged out, twisting her fingers into the grey sheets. “It, uh, _did_.”

More silence consumed the room—as though it wanted to crackle, electrified by the energy in the room, but was waiting for the signal.

“So, uh…it was good.” Ben spoke up again, cringing at how repetitive he sounded.

Rey glanced at him, though Ben was unable to read her expression. It was like four different blinders opened, while two closed. A speckle of red paint was still at the tip of her left eyebrow. “Definitely,” She agreed, wholeheartedly.

“I’m your first, aren’t I?” Ben decided to bite the bullet, his gut telling him he already knew the answer.

“Yup.” She punctured, popping the 'p'. “Not that…I just…um,” Rey stuttered, suddenly flustered unlike she had been moments ago. She turned to her side to face him; most of the grey sheet covered her body, “…I’m glad it was you.” She finally mumbled out, a blush stemming from her check bones down her neck.

Ben turned to his side, and felt the air escape his lungs at the sight of her. Underneath her head, her hair was fanned out, some in tangles and knots from when he undid her twisty hair bun earlier. Rey’s bright hazel eyes were open to him, able to see every emotion dancing in the gold and brown and green. Ben felt like he had been stuck by lightening, part of him wanting to see her beside him like this for the rest of his days…

And that was absolutely-fucking-terrifying.

She must have felt it too because she had big wide-petrified eyes. Her greenish-brown (he smiled on the inside--he loved it when her eyes were a perfectly imperfect mixture of the two colors) bore into his own dark eyes. In the stare, a bizarre understanding passed through them… reminding Ben of the game they played when they were younger; guessing what the other thought with eerie accuracy.

He gently held her hand in his own—

 _Not now…but_ some _day._

The silent pact made in their minds and joined hands did not affected the simultaneous decision to reach each other in another tangle of limbs and caresses.

 

* * *

 

**A galaxy far, far away…**

Ben blinked.

Did…?

Did that just happen?

Why did it feel like a part of his gut was ripped from the inside out? Ben struggled to catch his breath, the air knocked out of him when she vanished.

“Ben.” He turned his head to see Space Rey enter the cockpit. The girl treaded towards him warily. “You dazed off…are you okay? Did the hyperdrive make you sick?”

Ben licked his lips, the image of Rey, _his_ Rey, imprinted in his mind. Maybe…maybe Space Rey can help him. He wasn’t too sure what he experienced and he needed guidance and his only options were Rey and BB-8.

“I…I think I just saw my Rey,” The girl’s eye brows furrowed at his admittance. She moved to sit in the pilot’s seat. “…but everything was hazy. I couldn’t see where she was. I couldn’t even see where I was…All I saw was her.” Ben exhaled, the memory of his Rey’s hand desperately clutching his own—his hand still felt warm from her touch.

Space Rey flinched at his words, her gaze flying away from Ben. She stared intently at the variety of buttons and little switches on the board. “You only saw each other?” She asked quietly, her right hand reaching to twist her ring.

“Yes. Am I hallucinating? Seeing things? Is their space smog I should be aware about?”

She stifled a chuckle, shaking her head slowly. “No space smog.” She then lifted her head to him, confusion and pity waving sorrowfully in her hazel eyes. “But, Ben I—I sadly don’t know enough to help you. Kylo and I have a Force Bond… we can communicate from across the galaxy, but it’s been strained since the switch.” Ben was aware, Rey nearly passing out when they made it into the Falcon. She had roughly sent them into hyperdrive, slumped against the pilot’s seat until she gained enough strength to go the refresher (a new phrase for the bathroom Ben learned quickly).

That’s when he saw her.

And now she is gone.

“But we will find out what happened.” Rey quickly tried to reassure him,  holding her head high. “This…this is a good sign. It means we have more than one form contact.” Ben nodded, but did not find the benefits in the discovery. Did that mean he would just randomly see Rey and not be able to speak with her at _all_?

This felt like an odd form of torcher rather than a blessing.

Wait…He remembered Space Rey mentioning how she and Kylo saw each other ‘through the Force’—whatever the hell that meant—and were usually able to communicate when in the same universe.

“You said you and Kylo have a Force Bond, and were able to communicate.” Ben stated slowly, attempting to piece together what he knew so far as he spoke to her. His eyes roved over the vast open space on the other side of the glass window shield, a twinge of his brain struggling to understand his appearance in this world. To be in space was something he never considered, or thought he’d ever do in his life, now here he was trying to help fly a spaceship. From her pilot’s seat, Rey hummed in acknowledgement, pressing a few buttons on the panel. “Do you…do you think my Rey and I might have a something _like_ that?”

She paused her movements, cocking her head to the side, as though she were listening to beating and thrumming of the universe. She swallowed. “Maybe.” She breathed, before shooting out her seat, leaving the cockpit. She came back moments later with a thinner book, one that wasn’t with the rest of the books they looked through together. She must have purposely kept this one away from the rest… it was cleaner, the grey leather of the book bonded with stronger thread. She held the book close to her chest, her fingers lightly trailing the edges. “This is Ky—Ben’s personal journal.” She exhaled a shuddering breath. “He gave it to me to hold on to before his trial.”

“You were able to exchange items through the Force Bond? The way you described it—”

“No,” Rey interrupted hastily, sitting back down in her seat. In the background, BB-8 beeped curiously, rolling up to Ben’s side. “I haven’t been completely honest.”

“Well, you haven’t really said much.” Ben quipped. Rey narrowed her eyes.

“Do you really blame me? This is just as difficult for me as it is for you.” She reminded him. Rey’s eyes dropped back to the journal in her hands. Her left hand rested over the center, the ring glistening under the dim lights of the cockpit. “Kylo and I were able to communicate through the Force Bond, the connection already strong before we were aware it existed. We did not know at the time, but we helped speed the process along by meeting each other in person.” Sensing his confusion, she continued. “What we discovered through our own Force Bond is the connection between the two individuals grows stronger the longer they are in physical proximity.”

“That’s intense.” Ben commented, noticing the blush creeping on her cheeks.

“Yes.” She agreed, he lips quirking as her thoughts drifted to Kylo, her Ben. “He documented everything he did, what he noticed in the connections, the changes… He did a great research on his own, whenever we weren’t together.” She turned her head to Ben. “I haven’t read any of it.” She quietly admitted.

“Why?” Ben could not help but ask. The notes and documentation would be of no use for finding a way back, all a personal account before the switch, but it would definitely help Ben in understanding if the connection he had with his Rey was similar to a Force Bond.

Rey smiled softly, “Tell me Ben, would you read anything personal your Rey wrote… look into whatever it is she’s interested in?” She questioned.

“I would never look at an unfinished piece of her art work unless she asked me to.” Ben answered effortlessly. He respected Rey, despite their odd relationship, too much to ever invade her personal artwork.

“Then you understand. I cannot read this—but _you_ can.” She firmly held out the leather bound journal to him, not an inkling of hesitation in her open eyes. Ben did not reach for it, a sense of unplaced betrayal somersaulting in his gut. She persisted. “ _Please_ , Ben. This is the only way I can help you concerning this.” He eyed her, seeing the openness in her eyes shifting into stern wisdom. She had been confused and lost once, that much he could tell from the fierce side of her persona she often projected to the world. His Rey was the same. Perhaps, this Rey was once in his shoes, trying to understand this complicated thing called the ‘Force.’ “Believe it or not this, mangy scavenger wants to help you. _Take it_.”

Ben realized the matter of trust was at play here. Rey trusted and respected her partner too much to invade his journal herself, yet she trusted Ben, her partner’s counterpart, enough to do what she could not.

Ben grasped the journal; he’d listen to her.

* * *

 

Ben regretted listening to Rey.

Five pages in, and he already wanted to chuck the journal out into vast space. He was glad he retreated to the bunks on the ship, to read in peace and quiet. BB-8 really knew how to hold a conversation, with his insistent beeping and bopping.

He lifted the journal again, only to drop it back on his lap half a second later.

So. Much. _Poetry_.

So. Much. _Fucking_. Poetry.

They were so dark (Ben swore he recognized a lyric from his Knights of Ren phase), and emotionally driven (just how many issues did this Kylo guy have? Ben was able to clearly point out the neglect, abuse, and majorly significant trust issues)…then there were the _explicit_ ones. Some poems made Ben blush from his ears to his chest. Not to mention, they were all about Rey. Every. Single. One. He understood the two had a star crossed lover’s level of devotion to each other (Not stupidly _Romeo & Juliet_ level, but definitely Jane Eyre and Rochester level devotion), but this was ridiculous.

He came to the conclusion they were definitely space virgins.

Flicking through some pages, to hopefully get past the majority of the poetry, Ben stopped when he caught sight of words not written in verse.

 _I believe Snoke lied. The Force Bond has always been there, dormant until we awoken it…we awoken it when I went into her mind. I caused this._ Ben rolled his eyes. Could this guy get anymore melodramatic? _But I know things I should not know… like the mechanics of an Old Republic speeder and outer-rim languages. I found it odd until I realized—_

_Rey knows these things. I should not._

The final sentences of the entry caused Ben to sit up attentively—he knew that odd feeling. Knowing he should not know how to do something, only to find out Rey is proficient in the subject.

Eagerly, he turned the page over to find more poetry, nothing more on universal or foreknowledge.

Did he and Rey have a type of Force Bond connection? How was that even _possible_ in a force-free universe?

* * *

 

**February 2018**

Fluffing the pillow, Kylo carefully lifted Rey’s head and placed it under her.

She’d been knocked out for a good half hour. Once he checked to see if she was breathing properly, Kylo carried her over to the grey sofa. He set her down in the most comfortable position he could without moving her too much to cause her to wake. The woman was spitfire, if he ever encountered one. Without further consideration, Kylo decided he liked it best when she did not talk, this Rey far too consumed in her headspace rather than the present.

As he stepped away from Rey, a sharp knock was heard from the front door.

“Ben? Are you home?” A familiar voice called out from the other side. They knocked again, louder. “Benjamin Solo I know you are in there.”

Kylo paused, the use of his full name causing his lips to almost twitch. Almost. It was his mother. Or Ben-Solo-of-this-universe’s mother. Apparently, she and he were in contact, if she knew where her son lived.

The knocking persisted.

“Sweetheart, maybe he’s you know— _at work_.”

The gruff voice chilled Kylo’s bones. The voice haunted his dreams and nightmares; echoing in the curves and coves of his mind when he was alone. A regret and apology Kylo would keep in his soul until the day he died.

“Han, I know my son. He is probably wallowing in his apartment. Still wearing his pajamas from three days ago.” He heard Leia argue, confirming Kylo’s dreaded suspicion.

Han Solo was alive in this universe.

“If he’s home, why don’t you try the doorknob.” Han snarked back, “ I know my son." He mocked lightly, "He’d keep his door unlocked for the possibility of Rey stopping by.”

The sound of the doorknob twisting unfroze Kylo. They could not see him. No one could see him, or else the annoying version of Rey was going to have his head. Quickly, Kylo surveyed the room, finding the bedroom door had been left ajar.

He slid into the room, catching himself in the doorway. Sparing one glance to Rey, Kylo closed the door.

He needed to come up with a plan,   _fast_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... its officially seven years of occasioanl sexual tension weirdness and every once in a while hooking up. 
> 
> Yikes, Nerfherders. Y-I-K-E-S. Yikes. 
> 
> Also, I know there is a quick moment in the 'Breif History' chapter where they kiss-- but it was just a snap-shot (like most of the moments in that chapter), to kind of encapsulate all the times kisses/hook-up have happened before. Let's just say their relationship is flipping mess, and it keeps on getting messier. 
> 
> Anyways, the journal thing left me cackling. I swear this fic is not crack, but it definitely has its moments, haha. I've read so many fanfics (and I love them all) where Kylo/Ben writes poetry, most times it's erotic. I saw an opportunity and I took it.
> 
> And we finally get Han and Leia, for reals!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! I love discussing the fic with all of you! :)
> 
> P.S. I have a tumblr I am awful at mentioning, its @intp-slytherin97


	12. Previews for the Next Chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOT AN UPDATE BUT....If you are a little deprived of Across Alternate Universes (which I will get back to soon!) I wrote a quick one shot of the universe in my Reylo Week 2018 compilation "I Can't See Your Surroundings...Just You"!
> 
>  
> 
> So this fic is not going to be officially updated for a couple weeks until my spring semester is over (which is only 2 more weeks). Some of my other fics will be updated; Trusting December is almost done with only couple more chapters left, and Of Penmanship and Discourse is currently in its exposition stages and those narrative voices don't know how to shut up in my brain. But Across Alternate Universes is different (not to mention my 'baby') and takes a lot of time to write since it has SO MANY moving pieces. It is essentially two AUs in one, is both character and plot driven, and is emtotionally deep but also crack/meta. Its not something I write through out the week like my other fics -- I basically sit down for half a day and scream and rewrite, then scream some more as I shift my story outline around. I love it, I just won't have the time to scream and world build with final papers and exams. I want to give the time and thought the fic deserves, and of course what you, my lovely readers deserve :)
> 
> Sooo since in light of everything, here is a preview for the next couple of things to expect when I come back!

_A galaxy far, far away…_

The planet they agreed to meet on was on the outer rim, with a dense atmosphere, the swamp like forests making it difficult to track freighters and ships.

Rey sensed his force signature the moment she broke into the atmosphere. Easily, they found their way to each other through the planet’s foliage, as though they were tethered together gently urging the other closer.

When they finally met, neither knew how to interact.

They spent endless days and nights in each other’s presense in the Force Bond, yet there was something entirely different stirring and churning in the Force when they in were together in person. Together, Rey and Kylo strolled side by side in silence, waiting for the right moment to speak up.

“I think my days are numbered.” Kylo muttered.

* * *

 

"Honey, when did you get that scar?" Leia cooed, her hands immediately invading Kylo's personal space. Roughly, the tiny yet powerful woman pulled his face down to be eye level with her. Maternal concern reflected back at him, her scrutiny for once welcoming. Kylo could not remember the last time his mother regarded him openly with such concern.

* * *

 

"Is it just me or is Ben acting weird?" Rose whispered to Finn, Rey completely within earshot on their hushed conversation.

"Big life changes maybe cause some weirdness?" Finn suggested, munching on a breadstick.

"No not normal Ben weirdness, but like something is not right weirdness." Rose declared conspiratorially. Her eyes whipped to Rey, "Do you know what might be wrong? I mean you guys are talking again, and he basically tells you everything."

A panicked laugh escaped Rey; frantically she shoved a bread stick into her mouth. She prayed Kylo hurried up so she wouldn't be alone any longer with good cop and oblivious cop interrogation. "Om dowm mow." She answered with food in her mouth, her other hand sneaking another bread stick. She needed to keep her mouth shut and the best way to achieve that was with food.

 

* * *

 

"What do you mean they're 'gone' commander?" Leia questioned Poe tersely, lips pursed.

"I mean they took off in the Falcon and BB-8. I told them not to, order Rey _not to_ but--"

Leia held up a hand, Poe stopping mid-sentence at the gesture. "We need to put together a small search party. Make sure no one else knows..." She sighed, feeling her age and the dull ache for her child's return. "And I believe I might have some explaining to do concerning Kylo."

* * *

 

Ben slapped Rey lightly, her head lulling to the side. Sweeping away the hair from her face, Ben found sticky red blood on the pads of his fingers. This...this was not good. Not good at all. She'd never actually got hurt when she passed out. 

"Rey... Space Rey! Wake up!" He tried again, gathering her closer to his chest. He tried to ignore the blooming red stain on his grey tunic, Rey's head nestled into the crook of his arm and chest. It was already getting dark, and the Falcon was a half day trek away. "Come on! Wake up," Anxious tears built up in his eyes; Rey was his lifeline in this absurd universe. With her...out of commission, well he was screwed. They were all screwed. The paleness in her face was unsettling, it was as though he was watching the life, this Force-spirit thing quietly leave her body. No grandeur, no spectacle. Just stillness and fading heart beat. "I don't know what I am supposed to do!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some exciting things to look forward to in the next couple of chapters! Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear all your theories and speculations!  
> Thanks! :)


	13. *The First Meeting*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Rey and Kylo decide to meet in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! :)
> 
> Oh, how I have missed writing for this verse! Thank you lovely readers for being so paitent and understanding, and everyone who wished me luck with finals. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I appreciate all the kind words and love!
> 
> Since I have been gone for a few weeks there will be MULTIPLE UPDATES THIS WEEK! Yay!
> 
> This one is short but important! Enjoy!

_A galaxy far, far away…_

The planet they agreed to meet was in the outer rim. Dense air and swamp like forests made it difficult to track passing freighters and ships. Perfect to keep the force sensitive scavenger and newly appointed Supreme Leader undetected. 

Rey sensed his force signature the moment she broke into the atmosphere. Easily, they found their way to each other through the planet’s foliage, as though they were tethered together. A string tied to one another, gently urging them closer with each step.

When they finally met, neither knew how to interact.

They spent endless days and nights in each other’s presense in the Force Bond, yet there was something entirely different stirring and churning in the Force when they in were together in person. Together, Rey and Kylo strolled side by side in silence, waiting for the right moment to speak up.

“I think my days are numbered.” Kylo muttered, his gaze transfixed on the mossy green ground. His face was transparent as the ripples in water. Every emotion on display, Rey about to feel the shift and movements in his soul in her own chest. They were connected by their Force Bond, able to see one another from across the galaxy but it was more than that…they breathed as one. “I believe Hux is planning on an assassination.”

“Excuse me?” Rey blinked up at him. “An assassination? The First Order wants to kill their leader?”

“I’m _not_ their leader. I took the mantle because someone had to.” Kylo admitted tiredly, his face weary from responsibility he had zero desire to uphold. He swallowed, his dark gaze fixating on her. “I need your help.”

“How can I possibly help, Ben?” Rey uttered in disbelief. They were on opposite sides of war; they each made their decision while on the Supremacy. She’d go to the Resistance, he’d continue his work for the First Order. It should have been simple, yet the Force Bond made their circumstances far more complicated.

“You came here, didn’t you?” Kylo argued, taking a step forward. “You could have just left me, or never shown up. Turn me in—”

“I’d _never_ do that.” She gritted out, tension building in her arms. She clenched her staff, resisting the urge to smack the man upside the head. “You think so little of me? To just turn you in—”

“That’s not what I’m saying—”

“Then what are you saying _Kylo_?” She spat his chosen name. She found it easier to let her emotions churn to anger than heartbreak—too afraid to be vulnerable in person with him again. His offer tore through her heart; she wanted him, and everything he could be yet he was still connected to ‘Kylo Ren’ and the First Order.

Holding her staff gave her something to do, rather than give into the will to throw her arms around him. He did this to her—made her want to hold him and make everything better, to find a solution when she could not save him. One the Supremacy she learned the hard way. Only Ben could save himself.

“I… _Rey_ ,” He breathed, his broad shoulders shuddering in limited strength. “I _need_ your help because you’re the only one who can help. The only person I can trust…” His dark eyes peered into her, pleading for Rey to understand, to see beyond his mistakes. “You’re my only hope…or I’m going to die.” His voice broke as he struggled to speak through the encapsulating fear on his soul. A fear Rey felt pulse erratically in the bond—-an un-escapable virus. Many times Kylo… _Ben_ fought for his life, images of Luke, Snoke, and countless nameless faces melting together to form a looming, unshakeable presense on his psyche. A fight to prove himself, a fight against his family, a fight against his own desires…to live to see another day in order to fulfill a cloudy destiny. All while forming Kylo Ren from the shattered mirror of Ben Solo…

Never had he been so desperate to live—beyond reasons of destiny or worth—than when he stood in front of her on a swampy planet in the outer rim.

“No.” Rey barked, Kylo’s eyes widened at her outburst. “No.” She repeated softer, soothing herself rather than him. “You’re not going to die.” She declared as she took a step closer to Kylo. “Not if I have anything to do about it.”

His eyes flashed a flicker of hope, enough for Rey to know her past efforts and feelings were not futile. Realizing she was staring, Rey dropped her gaze down. Rose and Poe were making an effort to teach Rey and Finn social norms, which proved more difficult to learn than she initially thought. Usually Rose gently reminded her it is ‘not polite to stare’ or ‘it’s okay to ask questions, people like to talk about themselves;’ Rey attempted to heed these lessons, but often found herself reverting to her old habits.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey saw a glimpse of Kylo’s bare hands clenching and unclenching. With light hesitancy, she reached the short distance between her and Kylo, tenderly clasping her hand with his.

A soft gasp was heard from him. At her invitation, his hand encased hers within his own.

Gulping, Rey caught Kylo’s open gaze, neither afraid to be exposed to the other. “We’ll make a plan,” she realized there would not be the First Order, or even the Resistance as options to choose in this situation because she was picking a different side altogether. Since leaving Jakku, Rey was finally choosing her own side; _herself_. A decision that would only involve her and Kylo; ultimately, she needed to trust everything else would fall into place.

The Force would not give her a vision only to let it never see the light of reality.

“But you need to know…this doesn’t make everything better.” Rey warned, her grip tightening. “I am still upset; I just can’t let you die because—” She hiccupped, taken by surprise as the stray tears silently drifting down to the bottom of her chin.

“I know.” Kylo…Ben assured Rey. Tipping his head forward, he lightly rested his cheek on the crown on her head. He inhaled deeply, “Oh, sweetheart, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Space Rey don't immediately get along all hunky-dory after Crait, but that doesn't mean their feelings for each other have changed. But we are starting to see what leads to Kylo being on the Resistance base, where he was right before the beginning of the fic.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I love discussing the plot and characters with you all! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


	14. "He Wasn’t Wrong! They Really Were Space Virgins!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tries out a disguise. Nerfherder Ben has an interesting conversation with Space Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this chapter nearly done for a few days but it just didn't feel complete...until I figured out what was missing and now you will all get it!  
> Enjoy!

**February 2018**

“Ben, kid?” Han knocked softly on the bedroom door. “Your mom and I here, and for some reason Rey is passed out on the couch?”

Digging through the box marked ‘Shirts/Sweaters’, Kylo finally found a black sweater that would fit. Hastily he tugged the clothing over his head, shaking out his hair as he adjusted the sweater. He’d been able to easily find a pair of dark jeans and worn out black converse from the bottom of the closet, though most of the room’s belongings had been strewn across the bed and dresser, or in half packed boxes lining the far wall.

Kylo glanced at his reflection on the long mirror. He didn’t quiet look like Ben, the long scar across his face an evident distinction, but the hair and clothing seemed to work enough.

Glasses! Ben wore glasses; Kylo remembered from the pictures and Rey’s few comments. Rushing forward, Kylo opened the top dresser drawer. Pushing aside empty pill bottles and an inhaler, Kylo found a black glasses case tucked in the back.

“Ben, are you alright in there? I hear shuffling.” Han called out, the knob twisting left and right with no give. “Did you seriously lock the door?” The man huffed on the other side of the door. “It’s not like any of us haven’t seen whatcha got.”

Kylo rolled his eyes—apparently Han Solo had the same sense of humor in this universe. Opening the glasses case, he slipped on the thick, square black framed glasses…finding himself able to see clearly.

Another knock, “Kid, I will break down the door if you do not answer in the next ten seconds.”

Summoning the courage Kylo felt dwindling by the second, he crossed to the door in two strides. Not bothering to count down, or hold off any longer, Kylo opened the bedroom door bracing himself for the sight of his father.

“About goddamn time.” Han Solo grumbled, looking exactly like the father Kylo impaled with his a sparking lightsaber. Grey hair, frown, and wrinkles. He was talking to Kylo…Ben, like he saw him all the time and spoke to him regularly.

Which could not be the case. If Ben and Kylo were essentially the same person, there was no way in this universe or the next, a version of Kylo actually interacted with his father….Right?

Han’s eyes narrowed, lifting a hand to touch the scar, “What the hell’s wrong with your face?”

“Son,” Leia interrupted as she turned the corner to Ben’s bedroom, looking far from the perfectly coifed and polished woman he knew. Never had Kylo seen his mother appear so relaxed, or with her greying hair down. She was dressed in casual trousers and a flowy green top, a style Kylo did not associate with Leia Organa-Solo, general and politician. “You have nothing in your fridge, but leftover pizza. You are not twenty Ben, you cannot live on pizza.” She scolded lightly, squinting up at him behind her thick lens glasses.

“I…uh,” He stuttered, suddenly feeling like a young child under their stern, yet caring gazes. They stood side by side, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Kylo snapped his mouth shut and shrugged.

Ben looked like a shrugger.

Leia regarded him warily, her lips pursed in thought. Kylo felt it; Ben’s parents knew something was off. One thing Kylo could give his parents credit for was always knowing there was something wrong or bothering their child. They might not have understood the exact problem, but they when he was not in his best shape mentally, physically, emotionally.

“Princess, do you see his face.” Han interjected in Kylo’s spiral of thought. “What the hell is wrong with his face? It’s like someone decided to slash him in half.”

"Honey, when did you get that scar?" Leia cooed, her hands immediately invading Kylo's personal space. Roughly, the tiny yet powerful woman pulled his face down to be eye level with her. Maternal concern reflected back at him, her scrutiny for once welcoming. He froze under her touch; Kylo did not remember the last time his mother regarded him openly.

“I uh, I don’t remember—”

“Shit, my head fucking hurts.” Rey’s loud grumble echoed from the living room. Han shook his head, leaving Kylo and Leia to tend to the young woman.

“Did she come over drunk or something?” Leia asked letting go of Kylo’s face with a pat on his cheek. Did Rey do that often? Show up at Ben’s drunk, before passing out on his couch? Because Leia sure did make it seem like it was a common occurrence.

“No,” Kylo answered truthfully, deciding to follow Leia out the hall. “She hit her head—”

“And you let her fall asleep!” Leia cried out, rushing to Rey’s side.

Kylo stood still, watching as Han and Leia surround Rey. Waving his hand side to side, Han tried to gage if Rey could follow with her eyes. Meanwhile Leia pushed Rey’s short hair around, trying to see if there were any protruding bumps on the young woman’s skull. Kylo knew this Rey spent most of her adolescence under the care of Han and Leia, but to witness their parenting in action unsettled him. His Rey flinched at touch if she did not initiate contact, nor did she take attention willingly, preferring to be a flower on the wall for the most part. He believed it was because she never felt comfortable in crowds and found it easier to keep quiet; Jakku did not have crowds, Rey was amongst souls surviving.

Rey blinked wearily, eyes adjusting to the light of the room. Sloppily, she rubbed her eyes, slightly aware of the people in the room. “Ugh, I saw Ben…” She muttered, shaking her head to rid of the remaining lingers of sleep. This was odd, she’d only been knocked out for a half hour, yet sounded as though she’d been in REM sleep…or if possible, a slumber deeper. “We were connected…through the Freaky Force.” Rey mumbled, sounding more deranged the longer she spoke. Kylo needed to stop her from revealing too much—like the fact he was _not_ Ben. “He was on some ship—”

“She was knocked unconscious,” Kylo blurted out, Han and Leia turning their attention to him than the ‘confused woman’. “I tried to keep her awake after she fell, but she was unconscious before I could get the words out.”

Half a second later he shrugged.

Han and Leia looked up at him with varying ranges of disbelief and concern. Han’s jaw set as he tried to work out the story with the little pieces he had, while Leia’s sharp gaze impaled through Kylo’s soul. As a young child, his mother Leia had the strangest intuition with Kylo. His Uncle Luke said a bond between a mother and son was the closest one could get to a connection through the Force without the actual need to be Force sensitive. Kylo wondered if some semblance of the idea manifested in this world as well…because he was pretty sure Leia Organa Solo did not believe he was Ben.

Maybe he was jumping to conclusions…

“Ben, you never said how you go that scar, or why you are wearing your old reading glasses.” Kylo felt a wave of nervousness spike up at the blunt accusations. Leia no matter the universe, was an intelligent observer. He honestly felt like an idiot to try and deceive her. With little to hamper down his panic, Kylo began to respond when Rey detangled herself from Leia and Han’s grasp.

“Uh, Ben…he uh,” Rey stood up shakily, all three reaching out to steady her. Frowning, she swatted Han and Leia away, standing up taller once she was closer to Kylo. “He had a rather intense day…”

“Then why doesn’t the kid tells us about it?” Han interjected with a pointed look at Rey, as though this had not been the first time she had tried to talk herself out of a situation concerning Ben.

A strained smile graced Rey’s still rather disoriented face—she was having a difficult time focusing on anything, going cross-eyed a couple of times. For a brief moment, Kylo thought she’d pass out again, yet she remained strong, hands on her hips to reinstate her capabilities.

Well, the few capabilities she possessed.

Kylo gave the woman the bare minimum of his trust, mostly due to her ‘let’s figure it out as we go’ method of action. Not to mention, her quippy comments that dug into him the wrong way. She had too much a mouth on her, wittier than he anticipated, especially since she seemed a little on the zaney side.

A small part of Kylo wondered if his Rey had a side to her that embodied this Rey…

“I…tripped,” He stated plainly, Rey scoffing under her breath. Okay…he wasn’t the best liar.

Anyone with eyes knew this. His face gave too much away, and he had the hardest time lying to his parents while growing up. If he accidentially broke something, his parents new within a minute of just staring at him. There was a reason beyond Vader why Kylo wore his helmet. Deep down, Kylo loved his parents... In fact, he loved his parents too much, to the point he feared his mother and father would be his undoing.

Instead, it was a scavenger girl, and her unwavering faith. The Force definitely liked to inflict unusual conflict and circumstances upon his family.

“‘Tripped?’” Han repeated, squinting at Kylo. “Son, you _tripped_? Over _what_?”

“Over…the floor.” Kylo finished lamely.

A deafening silence fell over the four.

Han froze at the confession, still squinting at him; Leia pursed her lips, her eyebrows raised as though she sensed the lie with great sensitivity she could not fathom the audacity.

Rey on the other hand, looked like she could murder him with as much as a twitch. He knew that look from his Rey—stern eyes, almost hooded and mouth pressed into a firm downward line, prepared to unleash a lashing (verbally and physically)—and it terrified him.

Leia broke the silence. “This is not my son—”

“Leia let not be hasty!” Rey quickly intercepted. She frantically stepped in front of Kylo, as though to shield him from a mother’s wrath. “This is completely and utterly—”

“You two are the most goddamn awful liars in existence.” Leia rolled her eyes at Han’s comment. “Seriously? Thinking you can lie, to _us_?” He stressed with his hands on his hips, slowly forming into Kylo’s mental image of his father.

“Han, not the matter at hand!” Leia argued, standing up from the sofa. “This man—doppelgänger is claiming to be—”

“Nope!” Kylo shrugged again, Rey rolling her eyes at his excessive shrugging. “I’m Be—” Han surged forward, forcibly twisting Kylo until he had his hands behind his back—Kylo did not even attempt to fight back stunned by the older man’s reflexes. A yelp was heard from Rey, though Kylo barely paid attention, his senses overwhelmed by Han’s reaction. With a quick shove, Kylo was brought to his knees.

“You will tell me where the hell my son is.” Han’s gravel voice demanded in Kylo’s ear. Flashbacks to facing his father, from his universe, on the bridge surfaced to the forefront of Kylo’s mind. He could do nothing but fall to the mercy of Han’s grip, too riddled with guilt to stand in his presense.

Han’s protectiveness was an act of love, a love Kylo knew was deep inside his own father. An act of love he activated his lightsaber through.

“Oh, I don’t need this bullshit.” Leia announced unamused by her husband’s actions though did nothing to stop him or demand for his to release his hold on Kylo. She turned to Rey, her chin held high. “Just tell me where Ben is.”

A forced chuckle left Rey, before her face became serious, a shadow of heartbreak. Instantly, Kylo was reminded Rey was hurting just as much as him, if not more. Her Ben did not even know how she felt, nor did she know how he was fending for himself in the other universe. “It’s a pretty shitty story.”

* * *

 

**A galaxy far, far away…**

“Are you sure you now where we are going?” Ben asked Rey again from the co-pilot’s seat.

“Yes, Ben. I know.” She replied tersely as she helped a porg off the control panel.

They’d been traveling for a few hours, Ben joining Rey back in the cockpit with a few stray porgs on his tail. Ben gave up on the coveted journal once he realized he wasn’t going to find any more information on Force Bonds in Kylo’s writing.

Now he was just trying to breach the subject of possible Force Bonds with Rey. She initially said she didn’t know much…but if her and Kylo were connected telepathically, then she clearly knew more than she let on.

He just didn’t anticipate her to be a silent navigator.

Every time he attempted to speak to her, Rey would shut him down, her focus solely on piloting the Falcon. He wondered if piloting calmed her down, or if she simply did not want to speak to him. Ben felt it was both.

“So…how did your first Force Bond connection happen?” He asked as casually as he could without sounding too desperate.

“Why?” She glanced at him cautiously.

Ben shrugged, portraying the air of nonchalance—a rarity for him to feel confident when questioned, but he was his mother’s son. “Because I read the journal, and there was nothing about Force Bonds.” He informed her honestly, watching how her forehead creased in thought. This Rey was a thinker—majorly so, sitting a thinking while staring off into space. Ben felt bad about interrupting her thought process, but he needed answers. The quicker he got answers, maybe the quicker they would be able to figure out how to undo the switch. Focus was key here, especially in such a distracting environment. “Maybe a personal account of the experience can help me understand better.”

Rey frowned, not entirely convinced, but nodded all the same. “Alright, if it’ll help…” She gulped; Ben realized this may be the first time she actually talked about the bond beyond, ‘Kylo and I are connect through the Force and we can communicate to each other’.

He smiled reassuring to her, “You can take all the time you need,” He checked the control panel, his mind somehow able to piece together the information blinking and flashing at him, “we have a few more hours.”

Glancing at Ben, Rey swallowed tightly as though she were struggling to find the words to express her thoughts. Or as though she was nervous to speak up. “I…Can I ask you a question before…well before I explain the Force Bond and everything?”

Ben quirked an eyebrow, not expecting the tables to be turned easily. “Uh, sure I guess.”

“Well, it because—well something happened between Kylo and I in one of our connections, and I just want to know…” She took a deep breath, Ben not liking how worked up Rey was getting over her impending question, “Have you and your Rey every consummated your relationship?” She winced out.

For a moment, Ben wasn’t too sure if he heard right…but Rey’s lightly tanned complexion intensely shifted to a dusty blush, spreading across her neck and cheekbones confirmed his suspicions.

Ben coughed. “That’s…an invasive question.”

Realizing what she just asked, Rey shook her head, eyes widening in embarrassment. “Uh, it was a stupid question, never mind. Sorry.” She brushed off, fiddling with a broken knob on the control panel. He watched as she tucked away stray hairs around her ears, her jawline a little sharper amongst her softer features.

He was quickly reminded this was a young woman, a _girl_ he was dealing with. A girl who lived on her own for most of her life, with zero guidance up until she met the Resistance.

She was strong and independent, fought in war and love but…she was still just girl who probably never took a sex ed class or had a parent embarrass them with the sex talk. Ben remembered his first sex talk—which wasn’t too bad, most Han fitting as much innuendos as he could in a fifteen minute, one-sided conversation. Sex talk number two was one he wished he could forget, but was sadly branded in his mind forever. When he was sixteen, his parents sat him and a newly turned fourteen year old Rey down to explain how both teenagers had changing bodies and would feel hormones rise and—

Let’s just say he and Rey did not talk to each other, let alone look at each other for a week after.

Ben hoped he would not need to encounter another sex talk until he had teens of his own, of course the universes had other plans. He needed to help this poor, helpless Space Rey.

“It’s… _not_ a stupid question.” Rey perked up at Ben’s assurance. He sat up straighter, trying to remind himself he was the older one in this situation. “But to answer your question…yes. My Rey and I have consummated—” He rolled his eyes; why the hell was he being so formal about this? He and Rey slept with each other more times than he could keep track and not a single time did it lead to an actual romantic relationship, instead a very awkward period of acting ‘couple-y’ before falling into their usual pattern of friendship. They were both cowards—he could admit that much to himself. Ben decided he shouldn’t lie to Space Rey, especially if he wanted to be on her good terms. “My Rey and I have had sex—yes I said the word, you can say it too—several times. And no, we are not in an official relationship.”

“Oh,” Rey frowned at him, a sense of pity in her big hazel eyes. “But you love each other.” She stated bluntly. Ben felt like he was slapped across the face by her matter of fact words.

“I know,” Ben chewed on his bottom lip, trying not to think too hard about how he and Rey liked to complicate their lives. “But, tell me this; did you and Kylo immediately become space boyfriend and girlfriend once you realized you loved each other?”

Rey scoffed, “Of course not, but that is because he made some very poor decisions. It took some time to figure everything out.”

Ben waved his hand out to her, “See? Not everything can be great once feelings are out in the open—in fact it probably gets worse because now you have something to lose.” Ben felt his heart skip a beat.

Shit, now he had something to lose.

“Well since you have…had _sex_ ,” Rey muttered the word, eyes focused on a porg tripping into the cockpit, “Is…well how is it?”

Ben’s eyes widen; he wasn’t wrong! They really were space virgins! “You…you and Kylo haven’t—”

“No we haven’t,” Rey exclaimed, clearly upset about the lack of action in her and Kylo’s sex life. “We’ve came close a few times, but there’s never been enough time.” Rey huffed, mouth drawn into a firm line.

“Oh, you can always make enough time.” Ben shot back, internally wincing after the words left his mouth. He banished the thought of the few (multiple) quickies he and his Rey had on occasion. “What I mean…well,” He cleared his throat, and sent a quick prayer to which ever higher power was out there. The girl waited on his every word with alertness, prepared for whatever lecture he was about to give. He really hoped he wouldn’t screw this up. “Rey, when a man and woman love each other very much…”

* * *

 

**Meanwhile…**

"What do you mean they're 'gone' commander?" Leia questioned Poe tersely, lips pursed. She’d been pleasantly surprised to find Rey keeping her cool and maintaining a rather uneventful watch over her son’s alternate self. She’d been expecting more commotion, or at least an argument or two, yet she received silence.

She should have known something was wrong.

Poe Dameron rushed into her office out of breathe, with a blooming bruise on his forehead, declaring their (by default and lack of better term) Jedi and supposedly former Supreme Leader had knocked him unconscious and fled.

To say she was stunned was an understatement, yet—

Did she expect any less from a force of nature like Rey?

"I mean they took off in the Falcon and BB-8. I told them not to, order Rey _not to_ but—"

Leia held up a hand, Poe stopping mid-sentence at the gesture. Leave it to her to continue cleaning messes, "We need to put together a small search party. Make sure no one else knows..." She sighed, feeling her age and the dull ache for her child's return. "And I believe I might have some explaining to do concerning Kylo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU CAME FOR THE KYLO AND HAN CONFRONTATION AND GET BEN SUMMONING UP THE COURAGE TO HAVE THE SEX TALK WITH SPACE REY.  
> I did try to have a serious confrontation but...lets face it-- this fic is mostly a comedy on the verge of crack, with some serious plot points. And Kylo is an emotional trash bag I love and stan.
> 
> Let me know what you think, your reactions, your favorite moments/lines-- anything! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I love to discuss the fic with my readers :)


	15. "Holy Shit! Does--Does Mine Do That Too?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerfherder Ben and Space Rey receive a surprise visit. Meanwhile, Nerfhearder Rey and Kylo must handle the issue called Ben's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a month and a half, I'm finally updating. Thank you to everyone who has been patient!   
> Typos will be fixed through out the week-- or in the next hour because I only did a couple of quick sweep through on this one since over half of it has been written for longer than I'd like to admit, haha.
> 
> Enjoy!

**A galaxy far, far away…**

 

“So…that, uh. That’s all I think _I_ can help you with since I’m not a woman.” Ben concluded.

In the pilot’s seat, Rey sat stunned by the in-depth lesson on the human anatomy and sexual intercourse she received. Her knees were tucked tightly into her chest, her chin resting atop her crossed arms.

She looked either disgusted or embarresed—Ben could not decipher the difference.

Rey…this Rey despite her killer abilities and eyes, was not what Ben expected. Though sharing similar attributes to his Rey, Space Rey seemed to know her calling without knowing the direction she stepped in—blind in so many ways, yet confident. A younger Ben, or a Ben naïve to the horrors and impending humility of the world might have found her unwavering façade of confidence appealing.

This Ben on the other hand…

He who struggled to find his footing in life and love, found Space Rey to be lost…just as lost as he had once been. The more time he spent with her, the desire to protect her and to aid her grew. A dormant brotherly instinct awoke within Ben at Space Rey’s presense. For someone who sometimes had more family than he knew what to do with, Ben felt inclined to fill the void for Space Rey. Even if it was awkward at times… _like now_.

“Has…have…is Kylo a virgin too? I mean I am assuming the answer is yes—” Ben felt he knew the answer, but he needed to consider every situation.

“Yes.” She muttered, the control panel far more interesting to her than their extended conversation. “He was a focused on other matters, while I was focused on surviving on a junk yard planet. Sex was the least of our concerns…”

Never did he think his counterpart would be interest in meaningless sex, but another part of him was surprised he even considered Kylo had been with anyone else.  

A sharp jostle and beeping sounded in the cockpit, Rey springing into action. Her hands twisted toggles and pressed buttons with a finesse only a survivor with natural skill could acquire.

“Damn it,” She growled, urgently reading the alerts off the panel. To see what caused her sudden shift in mood, Ben leaned forward only for Rey to yank him from his seat by the shirt sleeve. God, she was stronger than she appeared—scratch that—Rey was strong, looked _stronger_ , and was _even_ stronger than she appeared. She’s probably hurt him if she wasn’t considerate for his well-being.

“Wh—” He exclaimed as Rey shoved him out of the cockpit towards the entrance of the ship. Little porgs toddled after them, chirping in indignation. Those pests desired attention like a baby, whining and nipping until they were cuddled or feed. A few hours of sharing a ship with the porgs, Ben decided the big eyes birds were worse than cats, his little black kitten Evie also an attention seeking fiend.

Oh, Evie. He wondered if his Rey had some common sense to care for the newest addition in his life. After all, Rey was the one who cooed and cawed at the cat when they went to the shelter a few weeks back to adopt a dog for Rey. She’d been crying about pets for months, sending him several pictures of beagles, cocker spaniels, and Australian shepherds ( _“Look at their eyes Ben, they are beautiful,” “Rey, you barely have room for yourself, let alone for an Australian Shepherd.”)._ His mother insisted the reason behind Rey’s sudden interest in dogs was her internal clock ticking—well his mother said, “Her ovaries and uterus are telling her babies are cute. It happens to all of us at some point”. In other words, Rey wanted kids, but did not _really_ want kids. Just something small and cuddly to fill that place in her heart.

Rey with kids? _Babies_?

Ben blanched at the thought.

To find a dog for her, Rose suggested a nice shelter she worked closely with at her clinic. Of course, Rey could not decide, at one point almost crying at the knowledge she could not adopt _all_ the animals. In a strange turn of events, Ben found himself adopting a pet, the cute little kitten with the biggest hazel eyes in existance. Okay, maybe not the biggest hazel eyes in existance, but definitly a close second.

“Pirates have latched on to the Falcon.” Rey breathed as she rummaged through her satchel.

“Pirates? _In space_?” Ben squinted at Rey; really? This universe continued to get weirder and weirder the longer he stayed.

“Of course. Are there not pirates where you’re from?”

“Well, yeah…but they usually are on bodies of water.” Her eyes lit up at the mention of ‘water’.

“Water? Like an ocean?” He nodded, Rey gasping with childlike delight. Below, BB-8 whirred, Rey shaking herself from her distraction. Ben made note to share with Rey the wonders of real pirate ships and fairytales of the sort; he believed Space Rey would love Peter Pan. He knew his Rey cherished the stories. “Never mind. We need to focus,” She revealed a thick, steel grey and black cylinder from within her satchel. Designed with a cross guard, Ben noticed the cylinder was worn by fire, the top and sides singed to a copper. “Here.” She held the cylinder out to him expectantly.

She…she wanted him to hold it?

“What is it?” Apparently, Ben asked the _wrong_ question, puzzled as to why Rey’s eyes widened at his innocent inquiry.

“You…you have _no idea_ what this,” She waved the cylinder in his face, Ben barely dodging, “ _is_? No idea what so ever?”

“Should I?”

A guttural, panicked cry of despair escaped Rey’s lips.

“Kriff.” She cursed.

Ben came to the conclusion, ‘kriff’ was this universe’s equivalent to ‘fuck,’ Space Rey’s use of the term parallel to his Rey’s. “You…I am going to regret this,” She sighed, reaching for Ben’s empty left hand. Eyebrows furrowed, Rey keyed in the four digit code into Ben’s Force suppressor cuffs. Two seconds later a whisper of a _clack_ sounded in the hall, both with holding their breath. The cuff on his right clattered to the floor, Rey catching the left in her awaiting palm.

“Do you feel any different?” She asked, her eyes searching his face for any sign of change.

Ben acknowledged her wariness with his own. “Am I supposed to feel different?”

“Well, not really…I mean I had to reach out and feel the Force.” She encouraged, though the pensive twinge in her voice reminded him of their time sensitive situation.

Pirates. Right.

Considering her words, Ben thrusted his hand forward waiting to feel something in the air.

“I now understand why Luke mocked me.” She muttered cringing as Ben waved his hand out in front of him, his forehead creasing when he felt nothing.

Embarressed for Ben, Rey knocked his hand back down to his side. “Not literally. With your mind, reach out with your mind Ben.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” He mumbled, closing his eyes tightly. The sounds of feet and metal hummed throughout the Falcon, the so called pirates boarding from the entrance.

Focus. Focus on the Force. Whatever that meant.

Ben tried to think, truly concentrate…then he tried to think less when his efforts proved to be futile. He heard Rey rummaging through her belongings once again, the proximity of her body alerting him of her defensive movements. He felt her move to stand protectively in front of him. A child of war—Ben tired not to dwell on the thought too long. As Ben scrambled to calm his anxiety riddled mind, images of his Uncle Luke meditating came to mind. Calmness and serenity seemed to be a childish fairytale for Ben, nothing but blank space presented to him.

This Force thing was shit.

“They’re already—you know what,” Rey huffed, Ben cracking an eye open to see her holding her own weird metal cylinder—though hers’ looked nicer and had an opening on both ends. “Stay behind me and follow my lead.”

She clicked her cylinder, duel blue lights igniting from both ends, illuminati the room. She held the—lightsword, yeah that sounded right—

“Holy shit,” Ben breathed, his eyes widening. “Does—does mine do that too?”

“You will not turn it on unless absolutely necessary” She ordered over her shoulder. “Now _shut up_.”

Standing at the center of the ship, the two listed to the echoes of footsteps. Coming closer, and closer, and…

Ben expected a large hulking figure, or some shady-looking guy to round the corner. These were logical assumptions when given the word ‘pirates.’

A three-foot tall, orange skinned alien woman with goggles was not the image of a fierce pirate.

“Girl, put that thing down!” The woman a chided Rey.

The young girl broke into a relieved smile, “Maz!”

Ben squinted at the tiny woman, “ _Maz_?”

He knew a Maz. She was also short in stature and wore comically large, magnified glasses. She’d been a close family friend for decades, and Ben was absolutely _terrified_ of her.

While growing up, Maz saw right through him each and every time. He snuck a cookie in before dinner, she knew. He broke something, she knew. He got into an argument with someone, she knew. He once joked she was an all-seeing being and _no one_ laughed.

Luke claimed the woman had foreknowledge, able to predict the future. This did little to convince Ben, instead further cementing his uncle had a few loose screws. From then on, Ben often wrote off Maz’s little tid-bits of the ‘future.’ Her apparent foresight seemed to revolve around the mundane and was vague as fuck, focusing on inner reflection than anything.

She’d throw out things such as ‘keep yourself center while driving on the freeway.’ Did she mean stay in the center lane or not fall into road rage during rush hour? He never knew with her.

Both he and Rey paid little mind to Maz’s musing, though it wasn’t until the older woman stopped him at New Years as he was leaving his parents’ house, did Ben take head to her ominous words.

“Child, there is no running from truth or the future. You will _need_ to make a decision soon. Young Solo, you cannot keep her by your side forver, fates have other plans. Remember, do what is best for _both_ of you, not just hers.”

Little did he know, he would receive as job offer a few weeks later. He left Rey with a proposition, only to be effectively declined. Thus, Maz’s fear factor went up at least seventy-five percent, her words ringing in his ears the moment he’d been alone in his apartment the night of his impromptu proposal.

“Maz, what are you doing here? The Resistence has been trying to get in contact with you.” Space Rey clipped her lightsword to her side, her body less tense in the older woman’s presense.

“I could say the same.” Her huge eyes focused intensely on him. Ben gulped, feeling sweat build on the back of his neck. “Young Solo, you are far off from home… we need to fix that.”

 

* * *

 

**February 2018**

“That fucking bastard.” Leia shook her head, “Does Ben have wine? I need wine.” She left the three in the living room, heading to Ben’s kitchen.

Rey’s head whipped back to Han. “You—you both knew Luke was not our Luke?” She asked dumbfounded. This did not make sense. Did everyone in the family know, except for her and Ben?

Contemplating her accusation, Han titled his head side to side, “I mean, I thought the Force shit sounded crazy—” Kylo snorted. “But Leia and Luke have a twin telepathy thing—”

“We do not!” Leia called out. “I simply know my brother well. Like any well-meaning sister.” She came out of the kitchen area with a glass of wine. Taking a sip, she gagged. Leia frowned at the glass, “All he has is rosé. Where did he get such a weak sense for alcohol?”

“He gets it from Luke.” Han answered right on beat, as though this was a constant conversation. Their son’s greatest disappointment: being a lightweight. “At least tell me you can hold your liquor?” He joked seriously to Kylo, earning a mild glare. The same petulant glare he maintained for the last five minutes since Han released Kylo from his hold. During her retelling of the morning events, Rey reassured Han and Leia their son’s doppelganger unfortunately had a resting bitch face.

Off sulking in the corner, closest to the hallway, Kylo shook his head once. “I don’t drink. I was taught to not give into primal desires.”

Han’s gruff laughter consumed the room.

“Sure. Whoever told you that is a wackoo.” The older Solo declared, more amused by the retort if anything. Kylo inched closer to the wall.

From the corner of her eye, Rey caught a little black kitten pop out of the hall. Her heart pinched; poor Evie had no idea where her owner was, left to be alone in the apartment by herself. The kitten slinked into the room, her bright hazel eyes latching on to Kylo’s imposing form.

Silently, the kitten coiled around Kylo’s right ankle. Pressing the back of her neck into his shoe, Evie purred loudly, finally catching his attention.

The sweet little thing thought Kylo was Ben.

Looking down, Kylo observed the kitten. His stern gaze soften, he reaching down to pick her up. Once in his arms, Evie curled into the crook of his elbow like a babe.

Maybe on the outside Kylo was emotional trash and a wreck of human interaction, but on the inside he was tender…probably a softie, just like Rey’s Ben.

“If you two are so well aware of Luke, what are we supposed to do about Kylo?” Rey implored to the couple. “Luke wanted me to hide him until he figured this out…but Ben has a life. People will get suspicious.”

“Just monitor.” Leia suggested, “I believe if all of us put our heads together, we can get the Bens to their rightful home.” She downed the rest of her wine in one swig. “You need to keep up appearance.”

“We’ll get ahold of Luke, see where he’s at with all of this, and whoever else can helps us. Keep it tight circle of us who know,” Han continued, standing up. Slowly, he approached Ben. “Kylo,” The name sounded awkward coming from Han. “I’m sorry about earlier, you must understand I’m pretty protective of my boy. I’d do anything for him.” He chuckled a bit, clapping Kylo’s shoulder.

The young man’s face crumpled at Han’s words. His hold on Evie loosened, the kitten jumping from his arms to the floor easily. Steeling himself, his eyes lifted to meet Han’s.

“I know.” Kylo choked out, his eyes watering.

Sensing he was about to have another emotional outburst, Rey cut into the conversation. “Great! Now that we’ve all apologized and are on the same page, let’s go ahead and move forward!”

Han grunted, eyeing Kylo sadly. “Sound good.” He turned to his wife, “Let’s go see your brother, princess.”

“Not your _real_ brother.” Kylo muttered as he left the comfort of the wall. His eye roved the room, before landing on Evie. He crossed to the kitten, gently cradling her in his arms once more.

“Real enough.” Leia said, catching Kylo’s sulky remark. “Rey, tell us if anything else major happens. Okay?” She spoke with her ‘mom’ voice, Rey feeling like a teenager under her stern gaze.

“Promise.”

The older couple shuffled their way out, trying their best to mask their looks of concerns with bold determination. Echoes of goodbyes flooded the entryway, Rey closing the door as she watched them turn the corner down the hall.

“I killed my father.” Kylo’s broken voice came from behind her.

She paused, the words too blunt to be false. One thing she learned in their short time together, Kylo did not outright lie. He’d avoid speaking certain truths, but never once did he lie of who he was or what he did.

“At least that’s what I told myself.” He said, his voice faltering towards the end.

Going against her better judgement, Rey turned to face him.

Kylo stood a few feet away, Evie still sleeping in his arms contently. Despite his large figure, he appeared small. His shoulder hunched over and his head bowed…in grief.

“I was…I was ordered to kill him by my previous master.” He exhaled loudly, “I couldn’t do it.”

“Then how—”

“He pressed the lightsaber on for me.”

Rey blinked, not too sure how to go about the information. “Not…not to ruin this emotional moment, and apparent break through you are having, but what’s a _lightsaber_?”

“Maker,” Kylo grumbled, “You kriffing nerfherder— _it’s a weapon_!”

Evie mewled. Hearing her distress, Kylo set the kitten on the floor and gave her a soft scratch under her chin.

Fight her urge to smile at Kylo’s bond with Evie, Rey scowled harshly, annoyed with his temper, “I got that, but I still don’t fully understand the context which is making it difficult to completely sympathize with you.”

He wiped his face, Ben’s old glasses knocked further down his nose. “My father killed himself for me—I have to live with the fact I caused my father’s death.” He stood taller than before, staring her dead in the eye. “How would you feel if you killed someone you loved and see them _alive_ in another universe?”

“Pretty shitty,” She answered easily, feeling awful for being blunt with Kylo. She was quickly learning direct action was the best way to speak with him. He needed to understand the hard to swallow facts before his emotional outburst got the best of him. “But life is fucked up, and I don’t know how to help with your self-loathing. That’s something you need to figure out on your own, Kylo.”

He flinched at her words; the sentiment struck a nerve.

“I know…it’s something I was working on with R…” He trailed off, unable to finish saying his beloved’s name. Rey knew her counterpart played a major role, though she did not know how truly deep her ties ran with Kylo until now. “I was surprised by his presense.” He admitted, his own eyes shifting away from her to the door behind her. As though the door were his last link to Han. “I kind of froze. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Well, you did virtually nothing, which is a win in my books.” Rey said, hoping to lighten the mood.

Kylo’s jaw twitched. Neither up nor down, but a twitch.

Ah, well…progress was progress.

She stepped forward towards him, hoping to move out of the entryway. “I am glad that you explained this; _opened up_ and all.” She shoved her hands into the pockets in the folds of her skirt. Kylo titled his head down, not fully convinced by her ‘beating around the bush’ approach. “It builds trust.” Her grin turned sour, “Which I hope we can say we have with one another, correct?”

“Correct.” Kylo agreed after a moment of silence.

“Because since we trust each other, we need to be _honest_ —”

“Never become a public speaker; you are awful at getting to your point.” Kylo said with a degree of smugness she’d never had the privilege to witness this far into their ragtag partnership.

“I need you to tell me everything you know about Force Bonds.” His eyes narrowed on her in curiosity. Rey swallowed, her mind trying to wrap around what she experience in her unconscious state. “Somehow, Ben and I connected through our Force Bond while I was unconscious.”

Kylo’s eyes clouded with pity, for once the two seeing a true reflection of their own predicament. Maybe he’d finally stop calling her a nerfherder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is getting moved to being updated once a month, mostly because of my other WIPs and this fic takes a bit more thought for me since it has several moving elements.  
> Also, for me this feels like a filler chapter even thought there were plenty of plot pieces at work. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated; I love discussing the fic with my readers.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @intp-slytherin97


	16. “Are…are you saying you two had…mind-sex?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerfherder Ben and Space Rey discuss what exactly happened to Ben the night of the switch with Maz.
> 
> Nerfherder Rey tries to teach Kylo how to be Ben with little success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!
> 
> Wow, it has been ages but I am here with a long over due update!
> 
> And it is over 5k. I think a record for this fic!
> 
> Well, anyways...Typos will be fixed through out the week.
> 
> ENJOY :D

**A galaxy far, far away…**

“Tell me exactly what happened, or better yet, what were you doing before you ended up here?” Maz’s large eyes focused intently on Ben, the three sitting at a table in a common room type area on the Falcon—he wasn’t too sure what to call it when it came to the average ‘spaceship’.

Wringing his hands together on his lap, Ben pressed his lips together in thought. “Not much…” Rey rose an eyebrow, not entirely believing him. She had every right to not believe him on this matter, especially when he was a jittery mess.

“Well, you must have been doing something,” she implored.

Maz hummed in agreement, “You see boy, these disturbances in the Force only occur when there is a great surge of power. Something must have happened concurrently to you and our Ben Solo to cause such a drastic switch.” Maz glanced at Rey, “Do you know what your Ben had been up to when this happened?”

“He’d just been captured and place in containment—I wasn’t allowed to see him until,” her jaw tightened, “until I felt something off in his Force signature.”

Her eyes trailed back to Ben, she rose an eyebrow awaiting his lack-luster response.

“Uh,” he cleared his throat, “I was at home…”

“Doing what?” Maz asked, “It must have been something important.”

Ben shook his head, “Nothing _really_.”

He was speaking the truth beside the looks of disbelief Maz and Rey sent his way. As though he must have been committing a heinous act or be in complete despair—something _tragic_.

“I was upset because of Rey—uh, my Rey—” He corrected hastily, not that Maz or Space Rey needed clarification, “She and I weren’t talking, and –and I saw her at Target—”

Rey’s eyes widen, conjuring up terrifying images, “She was on a _target_? Someone was going to shoot at her?”

“No, no, no, no,” Ben assured the two women, wracking his mind for some easy explanation. This alternate universe barrier was going to be the death of him, “Target is a store, uh, a place where you buy things?”

“Why would someone name it ‘target’?” Space Rey asked, eyebrows pinched together.

“Because—well because,” Ben did not have answer for his poor confused friend. “I have no fucking clue, its just called that,” she was not satisfied with the answer, but nodded for him to continue, “Anyways, I saw her at the store…”

* * *

* * *

 

_He seriously needed to reconsider getting his cat. Sure, she was an overly fluffy, sweet little thing, but she ate like a behemoth. A month and a half in and three bags of little cat food were used. Despite his initial defiance, Ben needed to acknowledge his little baby kitten was growing up. He needed to upgrade to the bigger bag._

_Struggling, he lifted the large bag of cat food into his cart._

_A sharp, familiar giggle sounded behind him. Immediately cut off half a moment later._

_Rey._

_Spying on him—again. While he understood her motivations (they both had an unbreakable habit of checking in on each other), he wasn’t fond of them. If she wanted to talk, she could call him like an adult._

_However, she did not want to talk. She wanted him to stay, and staying was not an option. In a few weeks he’d be gone, a harsh reality Rey was uneager to accept._

_Ignoring her, Ben pushed his cart down the aisle, feeling Rey’s eyes follow him as he continued shopping. This patterned continued until he left the store, finally able to breathe without giving into the urge and speaking to her. Or scaring her, or tickling her—whatever._

_He needed to get over his ‘Rey-Problem’ especially since she made her decision loud and clear the other night._

_Once he reached his apartment, he went about his rather normal routine. Clean the litter box, check his emails, order something from one of his numerous take-out menus, before ultimately deciding on cereal because he did not know how to cook for shit. Then of course, he’d call Rey or text her, they’d watch something stupid like Big Brother or he’d convince her to watch some BBC mini-series he had his eye on from months that had finally been released to the U.S.—however that could not happen._

_Considering they were still not talking, Ben not realizing this until halfway through the trill of calling her._

_With a surge of panic, he ended the call._

_Only for her to call him back three second later._

_Thus a phone tag began._

_He’d call, then freak out and hang up. Followed by Rey, undeniably doing the same exact thing in her apartment down the hall._

_It wasn’t until the fifth go around did he actually wait for her to pick up…_

_And neither spoke, their breathing echoing into the receiver._

_“Um,” she stated awkwardly over the phone, “I—I uh.” A string of unintelligible words came from her, half sentences and phrases formed before ultimately hanging up with a resounding, “Gotta go, bye.”_

_A pang of disappointment grew in his chest. Why the hell was he always the one able to make the first moves; what did she ever do for him? All his life, ever since his mother unceremoniously announced he was going to have a foster sibling, he had looked out for her. When he thought she hated him, he tried his best to be liked. When she was heartbroken, he constantly picked up the pieces._

_Ben took care of Rey—one of the most truest facts of their godforsaken lives. Where Rey went, Ben wasn’t too far to follow. But when did Rey ever sacrifice for him? He gave up everything for her and yet she rejected him, time and time again. They were playing this game and he was tired of it; exhausted seemed to be the adequate word. Maybe he was tired of following her lead, maybe for once she needed to follow his and take a fucking chance._

_After rejecting his offer to come with him to Vermont, Ben already decided to cut her out. An edge of weakness was shown calling her now… but she needed to know this could not be happening anymore. They needed to be on the same page, and not fall back into old patterns._

_Maybe she’d finally understand his point of view if he spoke to her in person._

_Standing up from the dining table, Ben began to head to the door with a purposeful stride—until he realized he left his keys on the kitchen counter. Going back, Ben picked up his key and walked out the door._

_Out of habit, he fidgeted with his blue gemstone keychain. A little trinket Rey insisted he’d buy when they attend a flee market as teens. He’d just got his license and had weekend privileges to the Falcon. After some haggling, he agreed to go somewhere different and fun. Which meant sneaking off the San Diego for a day. Rey dragged him everywhere, and into all the flee markets—she was going through her grungy, vintage phase—and found matching gemstone keychains. Hers was red and his blue._

_The elderly woman at the stand claimed the gems needed to be sold in pairs, two parts of one whole. To bring balance to those who used them—yin and yang, and whatnot. Ben believed it to be a scam while Rey fell in love with the fairytale of it all. To further prove her point the woman demonstrated how the when turned upside down, the gems connected perfectly on the ends, despite being different colors._

_He always told himself he’d throw it away once they came back home; fourteen years later, and both kept the keychains._

_Briefly, Ben wondered if he was that pathetic, to cling to some cheap trinket because Rey loved the idea of being whole and complete._

_The longer he dwelled on these thoughts, the gemstone increasingly burned in his clutch._

_As he neared Rey’s door a wave of lightheadedness washed over him. His body suddenly felt too heavy to carry, his limbs sluggish. Sweat began to dampen his forehead._

_Ben paused, finding himself leaning against the wall, his chest heaving…a piercing pain weighed him down and pulled feverishly at him. Blinking furiously, his vision continued to blur despite wearing his glasses._

_Something…something wasn’t right. He needed to find Rey. His initial urgency increased to ten-fold, Ben stumbling along the guidance of the hall._

_Blindly, he reached for Rey’s door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked, however the main living area remained dark._

_She must have gone to bed already. Early for her, but not unusual if she were emotionally distressed. She liked to lock herself away or hide when upset, rather than him who’d run off to and do some reckless-yet-harmless act._

_A sharp twist tugged at his naval, a panicked yelp escaping him as he tumbled forward from the sensation. His hand flew to catch himself behind the sofa, but missed, falling face first into the carpet, withering in inexplicable grating pain._

_Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Ben felt himself began to drift into unconsciousness..._

* * *

* * *

 

“That’s it?” Rey asked, enraptured by the story, “You…you just fell unconscious?”

“Yeah, what did you expect some flying saucer to come and abduct me?” Ben quipped dryly, the all-seeing Maz tutting at the poor reference.

“A what?” Space Rey asked, full of curiosity than her usual undertone malice

“Nevermind,” Ben grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. “Main point; I fell unconscious, without really anything happening—”

“Your keychain,” Maz interjected, large eyes killing the next smart-ass remark about to leave his lips. “You mentioned it burned.”

“Uh, yeah,” Ben shrugged. “It does that sometimes, Rey’s too. We think its because it might have sometime of non-FDA approved acid or something—I mean we did buy them from a flee market—”

“Where is it _now_?” Maz demanded urgently, Rey sitting at attention at her slight tremor.

Digging into his pocket, Ben found his keys, the objects somehow safely transporting along with him. Hesitantly, he handed the keychain to the tiny, wise old woman.

Her rough hands, carefully brought the gemstone into the light on the table, an iridescent blue glow filling the room.

Ben’s jaw dropped, gazing in awe of it’s other worldly hue. It’d never done _that_ before. “Wow it’s—”

“A kyber crystal,” Rey breathed, her hazel eyes blown wide at the revelation. “You have a kyber crystal…and you never even knew it.”

With a delicate hand, she examined the protruding ridges on the end, “You say yours and your Rey’s complete each other’s?”

Ben nodded, afraid to speak.

“I believe you might have a split kyber crystal,” she sighed heavily, "one of the most dangerous and powerful manifestations of the Force.”

“What does that mean?” Ben wondered aloud, glancing at the girl and woman, lost on their trodden train of thought.

“It means, yours and your Rey’s conflicted feelings and their,” she points to Rey, her mouth in a grim line, “high stress situation, the friction of the Force between these two universes caused a shift.”

“A shift—as in a shift in the Force?” Rey asked.

Maz nodded solemnly, patting Rey’s hand, “Girl, our universe is able to manually interact with the Force—it is inward, yet capable of manifesting outwardly. We are vessels to the Force,” she turned to Ben, her mouth pinching, “Solo, your universe is different,” he refrained an eyeroll; well, no shit, “The Force is… _powerful_. Heavy and brewing—it is I dare say, the most powerful of all the universes I can feel,” he rose an eyebrow at the declaration, not quite believing the claim, “However, a natural Force suppressor dampens it, making it seem virtually non-existent.”

“What?”

“Then what is causing all this shifting?” Rey asked adamantly.

“For years, many individuals have been hopping between the two universes,” Maz mused, “for various reasons—more often to study the ebb and flow of the force between the two.”

Rey inclined forward, intrigued by the idea, “Scholarly pursuits?”

“Precisely,” Maz nodded once, “Only a powerful, spectacular combination of two Force sensitives can cause a magnetic shift.”

Maz and Rey tuned to Ben unblinkingly, he frowning at their intense gaze. “What—you—you mean _me_ and _Rey_?” He gaffed, “No, no, no, no—we know nothing about this freaky force vodo. Or how it would all work—”

“Do you and your Rey have an inexplicable connection—know what the other is thinking before they say it, understand how the other feels before they feel it? Experience any hypersensitivity to the other?”

“Sure, but we have known each other nearly all our lives, its normal—”

“No, its not,” Rey interjected, “You said you saw her—I—I think you are your Rey have a Force Bond…and you did something to put it in destress.”

“Once balance is achieved the bond will flare and act on instinct to find a solution,” Maz informed the two, “Our Ben Solo’s destress over his trial,” Rey flinched at the reminder, “And the emotional conflict between you and your Rey must have overlapped. Which explains why it has never happened before because of the time difference.”

“ _Time difference_ ,” Ben groaned, dropping his head into his palms, “Time difference? You’re telling me, what it is morning there and night here—”

“No, we are roughly seventy-two hours ahead of your universe,” Rey answered tiredly, “It may still very well be morning for them, but days have passed for us Ben.”

Unable to find the proper words, Ben slumped, “We are fucked.”

* * *

 

**February 2018**

“Now who is this?” Rey swiped her tablet to the next image—an older picture of Finn, captured mid-laugh.

“The traitor,” Kylo growled instinctively, his shoulder bunching at the sight of Finn.

She rose an eyebrow, not amused by his reaction. Holding the tablet closer to him, Rey waited patiently for the right answer.

The man huffed, “Fine… _Finn_ ,” he stated forcibly, his voice inflecting higher.

“Good,” Rey nodded in encouragement, remaining on the image, “Ben and Finn are…?”

“Friends,” Kylo spat out bitterly, fiddling with the glasses on his face again. He’d been having a difficult time with the frames and lens, himself not needing spectacles to see clearly.

However, Ben _did_.

If Kylo needed to be Ben in the meantime, then he needed to wear glasses and actually know how to interact with people. A tedious and repetitive task only Rey could accomplish, she knowing Ben presumably the best out of the few selected individuals who knew of their current predicament.

“How did you two meet?”

“You and Finn were classmates, he came over to study one night, and _I_ was there,” Kylo rolled his eyes, “Seriously, why does this matter? If we have been friends this long, he is not going to randomly ask me how we met, or what his favorite color is?”

“What _is_ his favorite color?” Rey shot back, arms crossed over her chest. She stared him down, awaiting his _wrong_ answer.

“Blue,” he spoke tersely, over articulating.

Her eyes widen, surprised at the accurate statement. Clearing her throat, she nodded once, “Yes, yes it is.”

“I pay attention,” he shrugged, an air pretentiousness surrounding his being, “I was the top student in all my jedi academy studies and was well advanced beyond my years as a child. I know how to obtain information by my own means. If you’d just let me do my own research—”

“Ew,” Rey sneered, interrupting Kylo’s long winded argument, “You’re a Ravenclaw, aren’t you?”

He gaped, unsure of her statement. “A ‘ _raven_ ’-what?”

A frightened gasped escaped Rey, her hand flying up to her chest, “You—you don’t know—” She chocked on air, eyes blow wide as a horrible realization dawned upon her. “Harry Potter doesn’t exist in your universe?”

“Who is Harry Potter?”

“Someone smite me now,” Rey moaned to the ceiling, tossing her tablet on to the sofa defeatedly, “I don’t know how I am _not_ going to be able to make Harry Potter references to you—Ben and I read the series and went to every movie together.”

She sighed fondly at the memories; she and Ben argued all the time about the outcome of the series, and raced to see who’d reach the end of the book first. Book and movie premieres were a must, and the two dressed up as Hogwarts students from their respective houses, of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. 

Turning her gaze back upon Kylo….she was _curious_. Not often an attribute Rey associated with herself, but she’d been mentally tallying the similarities between Ben and Kylo. From the brooding stances, to the helpless puppy dog eyes; she took note. The two men did have mirroring personalities, but the metaphor did not quite encompass the familiarity and alien quality of being around Kylo.

Rey needed to put Kylo to the ultimate test.

“Scoot over,” Rey ordered, Kylo raising an eyebrow at the sudden demand.

He listened, though kept a warry eye on her.

She picked up the tablet she tossed aside, the plopped down on the sofa beside Kylo. Exiting out of the gallery they’d been studying for the last hour and a half, Rey clicked on the web browser. With flying fingers, she typed in the website, turning the device to Kylo when it popped up.

“Here, you must take the Pottermore Sorting Quiz,” she held out the tablet with imploring hazel eyes.

He did not move.

“You want me to take…a _quiz_?” Kylo uttered, impossibly disenchanted by this universe the longer her remained.

“Yes,” Rey grounded out, “In the book series Harry Potter, it is about an orphan boy who discovers he is a wizard and gets to go to a wizarding school,” she explain complacently, hoping she did not scare him off too much with the Wizarding World, “At the school there are four houses—Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin,” she boasted the last one a bit proudly.

“You’re _Slytherin_ I presume?” Kylo muttered, taking the tablet from her.

“Absolutely,” Rey grinned, “Cunning, ambitious, clever,” she shrugged, “a true Slytherin through and through.”

“I see,” he said, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

The gesture caused a stir of longing in her gut, her Ben peering at her with the same level of disbelief and precarious adjusting of glasses. Moments like these she wondered if Ben was truly with her and she hallucinated the entire experience.

However, the distinct hollowness in her chest said otherwise.

“…and you want me to see which house I am in for…?”

“To see what you value, and to see if you know, are in the same house as Ben,” she answered as casually as she could with Kylo’s piercing gaze on her.

“Fine,” he said a moment later, “But, after this, you need to let me study and figure out things on my own—and I will come to you for help,” he interjected before she could get a word in, “ _I promise,”_ he gritted.

“Great,” she beamed.

Silently, Kylo tapped through the quiz with Rey watching over is shoulder. Mumblings and grumbles were made under his breathe at the silliness and absurdity of the questions. Slowly, he reached the end after contemplation a bit too long on the stars and moon question—“ _but there are several moons_ ”.

A little ceremonious tune played as the warm, honey yellow banner was unveiled on the screen.

“ _Hufflepuff_!?” Rey ripped the tablet out of Kylo’s hands, eyes searching for fault within the screen. She tilted the device forwards and backwards.

Nope. The Hufflepuff banner waved delightfully on the screen, mocking all of Rey’s preconceived notions.

“Is it bad?” Kylo asked, confused by her disappointment.

“No,” she mumbled, handing the tablet back to him dejectedly, “Huffs are great, and I love them,” Rey defended vehemently, “I just thought you’d be a Ravenclaw… like Ben.”

Her Ben was obnoxiously a Ravenclaw—bookish, on the pursuit of knowledge, a little weird, and knew he was the smartest person in the room without a need to defend the title. He also could daydream for hours and then realized time passed once Rey dropped food or a book in front of him.

She simply assumed based on Kylo’s haughty behavior and being well, _Ben_ , from another universe he’d be in the same house.

Clearly, she was wrong.

And that did not sit well with her.

However, Kylo being in Hufflepuff felt…wrong.

“But…this doesn’t make sense!” she grumbled, “You aren’t kind and sweet or understanding and patient, or kind—”

“You already said that,” Kylo reminded her.

Rey nodded, “I know I was just stating it again for obvious reasons.”

His dark eyes narrowed on her.

“Just because I am not those qualities to _you_ , does not mean I am not a kind, sweet, understanding person,” he cocked his head to the side, “how else do you think I got my Rey?”

She paused—huh, she never thought about that. “Well…how _did_ you get your Rey?”

Kylo paused for a moment, a sense of fondness and smugness melding into a gentle, knowing smirk.

“We connected through the Force and I comforted her. Then we touched hands across the galaxy,” he stated calmly, his eyes glistening at the memory, “we saw each other’s future.”

Rey blinked.

“You…you held her hand?”

He hummed, nodding slowly, “Yes.”

“You…you won her over by holding her hand,” she stated dumbly, not quite understanding what she was hearing. “Rey,” her name sounded strange on her lips, “fell in love with you by _holding hands_?”

“Well, when you put it that way—there was _a lot more_ going on than just hand holding,” he defended heatedly. “We had our Force Bond—”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Rey interrupted breezily, “I already know all about the Force Skype—my question is why just hand hold? If you could project yourselves ‘across the galaxy’” she threw air quotes up, Kylo’s lips down turning sharply at the gesture, “then why hand hold, when can be doing _so much_ more.”

She wiggled her eyebrows up and down suggestively, a sly grin perking up the longer she held his gaze.

Kylo blinked back, lips parting to speak his unformed answer.

“What do you mean ‘more’?” he asked, completely befuddled. “We can already see in each other’s minds for kriff sakes what more could we possibly—” Kylo’s eyes widen as he stuttered to a stop. A startling bright blush colored his ears, down his neck.

Oh, he knew exactly what _more_ she was talking about.

He choked on air, “Ugh, uh—no,” his declaration fell upon deaf ears as Rey’s chortles echoed in the partially empty apartment. His nostrils flared, becoming more boyish than broodish by the second. “No, no, no. I—I wouldn’t _project_ myself across the galaxy for projection sex!”

“But come on!” Rey cried, nearly out of breath, “It seriously _never_ crossed you mind?”

“Arg—“ He groaned, tossing the tablet on the cushion beside him, “Yes-no- _yes_ -no.” Furiously he rubbed at his eyes, knocking his glasses off haphazardly. His head flew back up, eyes slightly wild from frustration with not only her but…maybe because he undoubtedly wanted to desperately consummate his relationship with his fiancée. “It’s _different_.”

“Different how?” Rey joked, leaning away from the massive man who was slowly becoming a large emotional mess. Well, more of a large emotional mess than he already was. “I am pretty sure human biology works the same—”

“We can see into each other’s minds and when we touch hands it was like,” he vaguely gestured around without making any indication to actual acts. “You know.”

She squinted at him.

“Are…are you saying you two had… _mind-sex?_ ”

Kylo did not answer.

She gapped for a moment. Her mind blanked, trying to piece together this…absurd situation.

“I… _have so many questions_.”

“I’d rather you not,” he remarked stoutly, his ears once again burning brightly. “It is private and personal—”

Feeling bad for Kylo—a thought she never once imagined would cross her mind—Rey immediately sobered herself.

“If it’s any consolation, or comfort,” Rey began, playing with her sweater sleeves, “My Ben and I have already done the deed so I already know what everything looks like and your ‘o’ face. So you don’t have to be bashful with me.”

She tried her best to not sound pathetic, but she knew how terrible she painted herself the moment the words of attempting comfort left her mouth. Maybe she was ruining her already rocky reputation with Kylo, however a strange optimistic side of her believed maybe she showing more of her flaws will bring him to like her.

For some odd reason, she needed him to like her. They were only two people who understood what the other was going through. Best to make friends and know each other’s less savory sides than try to play fake-nice for sake of circumstance.

Beside her, Kylo cringed openly, “I didn’t need to know that, and I honestly want to forget about this conversation before it progresses to more absurd territory,” he gritted.

Okay, maybe being _extremely_ honest was not the best route.

“Ah, I see the honey badger has claws,” she muttered under her breath. Standing back up she pointed to the tablet, “On that note, _study._ Because my Ben would have said the same thing but far more kinder than you _The Cure_.”

He adjusted his glasses, “The _who_?”

Rey rolled her eyes, a bitter huff escaping her. “ _Ben’s favorite band is_ The Cure—we’ve been over this Kylo!”

Stubbornly, she picked up the tablet he tossed aside.

“I am going to go make colorful, typed flashcards because you need all the help you can get,” she grumbled, marching off to the dining area. Finding the printer in the corner of the room, Rey began to connect to the Wi-Fi. Tapping away at the touch-screen, she continued her curmudgeon rant, “Honestly, if there is one thing you and Ben have in common is you ghastly communication skills—you two definitely have a knack for the English language.”

Looking up from her task, she found Kylo watching her with hesitant eyes.

She rose an eyebrow, “What?”

“You’re moody,” he stated monotonously, watching her curiously, “Are you always this moody?”

Pursing her lips, she turned back to her work, “Sometimes, why does it matter?” she bit out.

He shook his head slightly, “No reason,” he mumbled.

His gaze dropped back down, Evie slinking back into the room. Purring loudly, she rubbed against his ankle, Kylo leaning forward to pick the kitten up.

“Why did Ben get a kitten?” Kylo asked, cradling Evie ask she chewed on his index finger. He little teeth barely pierced him, her paws batting at him with off-agility.

“Well, it was an accident,” Rey chuckled slightly, “I begged him to help me adopt a dog, and after searching and searching, driving to a bunch of different shelters, we ended up finding a kitten who loved him immensely. So I convinced him to give her a forever home,” she shrugged lightly, “he didn’t argue despite how he acted like he didn’t want her. I saw in his eyes, _he did_ —his eyes have a way of revealing everything.”

Momentarily, her throat constricted as she fought off the stinging tears behind her eyes.

If there was anything she was sure about, she could look into Ben Solo’s eyes and know the truth instantly. His dark yet warm gaze was the window to his turbulent thoughts. He didn’t need to say a word to say what he meant.

Maybe they used too much words sometimes, and listened to their own babble rather than each other’s knowing stares.

“Then I don’t need to know anything else,” Kylo announced calmly.

From the printer, Rey noticed he allowed Evie to crawl up his arm into the space between his neck and shoulder.

Her brows creased at his declaration.

Sensing her confusion in the silence, Kylo continued, “You’ve already told me all I need to know about Ben—he grew up with you, he cares about you, and he’d do anything for you.” Lifting a finger to Evie, the kitten nudged his hand delightfully, little mewls of contentment filling the room. “Whether you realize it or not, you’re Ben’s life and for me, it is the same with my Rey,” he admitted quietly, as though afraid to speak of his love for his fiancée aloud.

Now that she considered what she knew about their relationship, Kylo and his Rey could probably never speak explicitly about their love for one another. They were at war—opposites sides of a war—and they were somehow, _miraculously_ in love.

The sentiment weighed down upon her. Unfortunately, during all her haste and frustration with Kylo she often forgot the implications of his ‘forbidden love’.

Rey cleared her throat, deciding to catch Kylo while he was opening up, “Why—why didn’t you elaborate more on Force Bonds when I told you about Ben and I—”

“Because…I don’t know much about them myself,” Kylo stated tiredly. “I tried to study the Bond, but…there isn’t a rhyme or reason to the pattern. There are little ones,” he plucked Evie off his shoulder, and gently deposited her on the sofa. Slowly, he stood making his way to Rey, “Extremely, small frames of pattern. When Rey and I weren’t talking for a time, the Bond only connected up when we were absolutely alone and most often at night while we slept.” Crossing his arms over his chest, his gaze fell to the floor, intensely buried in his thoughts, “The Force decides when and how; we are merely vessels.”

Setting her tablet aside, a breath of disbelief escaped Rey, “So…you’re saying this Freaky Force decides when I get to see Ben, and how and when.” She chewed hard on the inside of her cheek, the wheels in her mind churring tightly, “I think…I think you might be wrong about the lack of pattern—”

“What?”

“Hear, me out,” she held her hands out, keeping Kylo from blurting out how inevitably wrong she may be, “I connected to Ben when I was knocked out, and I went to him. What…what if we can only connect fully to our Force Bond Mates,” he sneered at the dubbing, however Rey ignored him, “When we are both unconscious?”

“You’re wrong,” he stated immediately thought not with his usually edge; he was considering her theory, if the inquisitive glint in his eyes were any indication. “But you might be on to something,” he gazed down at her, ashamed, “I have not been completely honest; my Rey and I were able to connect when I was unconscious.”

“And?” Rey implored, her hope rising steadily.

He rubbed at his jaw, his eyes wandering to anywhere but her, “We were able to see each other and hear each other perfectly fine, but we could not touch each other…just _wisps_.”

“Ben and I could touch each other, but couldn’t hear each other,” Rey informed him hurriedly, a shred of discovering glee forming inside her, “Its—its inversed!”

Kylo nodded, following along her train of thought, “This…this is _good_ ,” his hands clenched and unclenched, “We have something to work with—”

“Does this mean we need to knock ourselves out all the time?” Rey winced, feeling a phantom pain from where the book smacked her unforgivingly.

“No,” Kylo’s huff sounded almost like a held back chuckle—maybe he was warming up to her. “No, that’s _not_ safe. We need to safely go unconscious—”

Hopping on the same idea, Rey continued his idea, “So when we go to _sleep_?”

“Yes,” Kylo agreed readily, “It needs to line up perfectly—hopefully by Force design—that we happen to fall asleep the same time our,” he rolled his eyes, “‘ _Force Bond Mates’_ do.”

Rey grinned brightly at his reluctant use of her christened term.

“How will we know that?” she asked, finding anxiety making a home in her belly, “It’s not like we can easily attune to the Force here; remember Force suppressors.”

Rolling his shoulders, Kylo seemed just as lost as her. His eyes roamed the dining area, and then the kitchen counter.

“What’s that?” Kylo asked, though did not wait for an answer. His long legs carried him to the kitchen, Kylo snatching up her keys—specifically her key chain.

“Some gem stone key chain thing,” Rey answered, not understanding the importance of the over priced scam, “Why does it—”

“This is a kyber crystal; they are force yielding stones, extremely powerful,” he explained as he lifted the crystal higher in the air, the light bouncing and absorbing from the surface. He glanced down at her, “If this is here, there _must_ be other Force sensitive and yielding objects.”

Without asking, he clipped the gem stone key chain off.

“Hey!” Rey cried out indignantly, “I have sentimental attachment to that.”

“Don’t care,” Kylo declared, dropping the stone into his pocket, “If you had that, you and Ben probably have other objects just like it in your apartments—unintentionally that is.”

He began to ransack the apartment, thoroughly digging through Ben’s belongings.

Stock still, Rey took a moment before springing into action. She didn’t think Kylo to be so…proactive in their predicament, with due reason since he had been a pouting, emo mess at the moment of his arrival. Yet he moved as a man with a mission.

“How is this even possible? What would even be considered a Force related item?” Rey asked as she opened Ben’s miscellaneous drawer at the end of the kitchen cabinet unit. “How have I not even noticed—”

“We won’t know what they are until we find them,” Kylo shook his head begrudgingly, dumping the cutlery drawer.

Rey refrained an eye roll; she highly doubted anything would be in Ben’s spoon drawer, but she’d let Kylo do his thing. Mostly because it was something other than being snippety and wallowing.

Seeing her less enthusiastic searching, Kylo paused, “I know it’s not easy to understand but—” his lips twisted to the side in thought, “—the Force works in mysterious ways, and I don’t doubt it has always been here, waiting for you to find it.”

She gave him a hesitant grin, feeling a little better there was someone who at least somewhat understood this Force mumbo-jumbo.

He did not smile back…but there was a twitch of his lips.

It was better than nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of plot stuff but also lots of silliness because well, out Nerfherders are involved XD
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! I love discussing the fic with my readers :D
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @intp-slytherin97
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
